Pour la liberté des omega
by boadicee
Summary: Armin et Levi sont deux oméga réduits à l'esclavage depuis leur naissance. D'après leurs tortionnaires, ils seront vendus au plus offrant peu de temps avant leur chaleur. Mais ils se sont promis une chose, fuir ce système et vivre enfin libre. Un soir, alors que la garde est moins vigilante, ils finissent par s'évader.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : l'évasion**

 **Il y a 17 ans, dans un village isolé**

C'était une nuit sans lune, madame Ackerman rejoignait son mari après avoir couché Levi dans son berceau. Les parents désespéraient pour la sécurité de leur enfant, car il était né oméga. Ils avaient prévu d'aller s'installer en ville prochainement afin que leur unique fils soit en sécurité.

Des bruits de sabots retentirent dans le village paisible et une horde de brigands débarqua. Ils descendirent de leur monture et commencèrent aussitôt à entrer dans les maisons. Leur objectif était clair, rafler tous les nouveau-nés oméga.

La famille Ackerman descendit aussitôt en entendant les bruits Levi à la cave. Quand les hors-la-loi fracassèrent la porte, ils retournèrent la maison.

\- Où est l'enfant ?

\- Il n'y a pas d'enfant, il est mort peu de temps après la naissance.

\- Vous mentez, on sent sa présence dans la chambre.

L'un des malfrats saisit la mère par les cheveux. Elle fut traînée en dehors de la maison jusqu'au chef de la bande.

\- Elle refuse de dire où est planqué l'enfant.

Elle fut projetée à terre. Le chef sortit alors son pistolet. Madame Ackerman regarda le cavalier avant de s'effondrer une balle dans la tête. Son mari la rejoignit rapidement après s'être défendu et d'avoir tenté de protéger son fils qui en sentant le danger s'était mis à pleurer.

L'un des brigands ouvrit le passage de la cave et revint quelques instants plus tard avec l'enfant.

Ce soir-là, dans le village, 17 enfants furent enlevés et 34 adultes furent décimés. Lorsque la Survey corporation arriva le lendemain, ils ne purent que constater le massacre. Dans leur rang, une jeune recrue se fit le serment mentalement, d'éradiquer tous ses chiens.

 **District de Shiganshina, il y a 13 ans**

Armin, 2 ans, jouait dans la cours de la maison avec ses deux amis alpha Eren et Mikasa. Les trois enfants étaient nés la même année et leurs parents respectifs étaient aussi des amis de longue date. Lorsque les parents d'Armin disparurent tragiquement peu de temps après sa naissance, ce dernier avait été recueilli par son grand-père. Au contraire de ses amis, Armin était né oméga. Malgré leurs jeunes âges, ils savaient tous les trois ceux que cela voulait dire. Mikasa et Eren passaient leur temps à protéger Armin des autres enfants Alpha qui le maltraitaient.

Le soir arriva rapidement et le grand-père d'Armin vint le rechercher. Ce dernier habitait à la limite de la ville. Armin raconta le long du trajet du retour sa journée à son grand-père. Il était presque arrivé quand ils furent attaqués. Le grand père d'Armin fut tué sous les yeux de l'enfant qui ce soir là fut enlevé.

 **Quelque part près du District de Trost, aujourd'hui**

L'endroit était sombre et malodorant. Les murs suintaient d'un liquide pâteux, dont Levi n'avaient jamais cherché à savoir la provenance, trop dégoûté déjà par leur environnement. Près de lui une forme en boule commença à s'agiter. Il posa dessus une main et caressa en dessinant des arcs de cercle. Aussitôt, l'individu à côté de lui se calmant et sembla replonger dans un profond sommeil.

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils enfermés dans cette prison ? Levi avait fini par perdre le fil des jours, depuis qu'il n'apercevait plus le soleil. Par chance, il avait été transféré avec Armin, un oméga blondinet au yeux bleus. Cela faisait des années qu'ils étaient embarqués dans la même galère. Ils s'étaient fait une promesse il y a quelques mois, s'enfuir ensemble pour découvrir enfin la liberté. La liberté, oui, ce mot qui les faisait rêver depuis leur plus tendre enfance. À peine nés, ils avaient été arrachés à leur famille par les trafiquants d'oméga. Depuis ils n'avaient connu que des trous, souvent dépourvus de lumière.

Levi repensa au jour où Armin débarqua dans sa vie. Plus jeune que lui de quelques années, il avait pourtant une très grande intelligence et une réactivité à toute épreuve. Au début, Levi ne rêvait que d'une chose, que cette tête blonde la mette en sourdine. Mais avec le temps, les rêves de liberté d'Armin avaient fini par faire leur chemin jusqu'à sa tête et lui aussi voulait désormais vivre libre.

Ils avaient été emmenés ici, il y a quelques jours, car d'après leurs geôliers, bientôt, ils seraient mis en vente, car leur première chaleur approchait. Dès lors, Levi avait commencé à espionner les mouvements de leurs bourreaux, afin de pouvoir saisir l'opportunité pour mettre en place leur évasion. Cela faisait longtemps que les deux compères n'étaient plus enchaînés. Il ne fallait pas trop "abîmer" la marchandise pour les futurs clients. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se balader comme ils le voulaient non plus.

Des pas se rapprochèrent et s'arrêtèrent en face d'eux.

\- Suivez-nous sans vous débattre.

Levi grogna par principe. Il secoua légèrement son compagnon de fortune et ils suivirent docilement les gardes.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle où de nombreuses bougies faisaient office de lumière. Au milieu de la pièce, un bac d'eau trônait.

\- Déshabillez-vous et lavez-vous. Les futurs acheteurs vont venir dans quelques heures et ils aiment inspecter la marchandise propre. La porte se referma sur eux.

Levi s'approcha du bac d'eau et constata que ce fut la seule chose de propre qu'il avait vu depuis des années.

\- Levi, on doit fuir maintenant. Après il sera trop tard.

\- Je le sais gamin. Pour le moment faisons un brin de toilette. Cela m'aidera à réfléchir.

\- Si une vente va avoir lieu dans quelques heures, alors la surveillance va se faire plus légère. ils vont tous à préparer la salle de ventes et à accueillir ses alpha en rut.

\- Oui comme la dernière fois. Nous allons nous nettoyer, nous restaurer comme il est prévu et ensuite, nous fuirons. Ils ne viendront pas nous chercher avant le début de la vente.

\- Erwin, pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas y aller avec l'escouade ? Il se peut que l'on retrouve enfin mon ami.

\- Eren, tu sais très bien pourquoi je refuse. Tu es en ce moment instable avec ton ornière et je ne veux courir aucun risque avec les éventuels oméga qu'on puisse sauver cette fois-ci. De plus, j'ai fait appeler la meilleure équipe. Tu n'as qu'à donc rentrer chez toi, avant d'effrayer les quelques soldats oméga présents ici. Si on a des nouvelles, tu seras averti en temps et heures. Maintenant rentre chez toi.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte

\- Major Erwin, l'équipe est prête à partir.

\- Bien Erd, j'arrive. Eren rentre chez toi, maintenant cela me ferait une belle jambe si j'étais obligé de t'enfermer en cellule jusqu'à la fin de ton ornière.

\- À vos ordres major.

Eren repartit penaud jusqu'à ces quartiers. Depuis l'enlèvement de son ami Armin, il y a 13 ans et malgré son très jeune âge, il s'était fait la promesse de le sauver de cet enfer. Le corps ensanglanté et sans vie du grand-père d'Armin ce jour-là, ne faisait aucun mystère. Armin avait été enlevé dans le but de le revendre dans une maison close ou à un riche homme d'affaires. Il était donc entré à la Survey corporation dès l'âge de 12 ans grâce à ses capacités hors normes. Rapidement, il avait su se faire une place et le Major Erwin l'avait monté au grade de capitaine en l'espace de 18 mois.

Mais cette fois-ci, il se sentait en peine devant le refus de son supérieur pour le laisser aller en mission. Il était sûr qu'Armin n'était pas loin. Il voulait tellement aider son ami d'enfance.

Erwin arriva rapidement près de l'escouade qui allait partir afin de démanteler une vente aux enchères d'oméga.

\- Je compte sur vous pour nous ramener le plus grand nombre d'oméga vivant.

\- Vous en faites pas Major, on vous les ramènera tous.

Levi et Armin s'étaient nettoyés et avaient pu se sustenter correctement pour pouvoir, tenir et fuir aussi loin que possible.

Levi ouvrit légèrement la porte. Comme prévu, il n'y avait aucun garde en faction devant. Ils se faufilèrent à travers les couloirs. Il avait étudié les lieux et savait où se trouver la sortie. Par contre, il n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait se trouver le village ou la ville le plus proche. Tant pis, il se débrouillerait à l'instinct. Tout ce qu'il retenait était que son compagnon de fortune avait commencé à se rapprocher plus rapidement que lui de la chaleur. Il avait senti un changement dans son odeur. Il devait le mettre à l'abri rapidement. Il savait que lui non plus ne tarderait plus et qu'ils seraient tous les deux à la merci des alpha sans scrupule. Mais pour eux, il n'en était pas question et ils étaient prêts à mourir pour rester libres de choisir avec qui s'accoupler.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes de marche près de la sortie. Il y avait deux vigiles qui en gardaient l'entrée. Levi sortit le couteau qu'il avait subtilisé pendant le repas et du coin de l'œil regarda en direction d'Armin qui hocha la tête. Levi se faufila derrière le premier garde et avec des gestes habiles, sauta au coup de ce dernier et lui trancha la carotide. Son homologue se rapprocha et constata aussitôt l'agression, mais il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir qui que ce soit qu'il perdit l'équilibre. Sa tête heurta durement le sol. Encore étourdie, Levi en profita pour lui réserver le même sort qu'au premier.

Armin qui avait plaqué le deuxième garde grâce à la méthode enseignée par Levi se releva. Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et partirent aussitôt, s'enfonçant rapidement dans la forêt. Ils avaient un seul avantage, il faisait nuit. Ils devaient mettre le plus de distance possible avant le levé du jour. Ils avancèrent à l'aveuglette. Armin tomba plus d'une fois, se prenant les pieds dans les racines. Ils entendirent le bruit de pas de chevaux.

Levi saisit son compagnon par le bras et le traîna avec lui dans un buisson. Ils se tapirent essayant de faire descendre leur rythme cardiaque a fin de ne pas attirer l'attention d'éventuel alpha.

L'escouade quitta la ville aussi discrètement que possible. Elle se dirigeait donc vers le point de vente situé dans une carrière en pleine forêt, selon l'indic.

Au bout de quelques heures de galop, Erd fit signe à l'équipe de ralentir. Quelque chose dans l'air avait attiré son attention. Aussitôt, l'équipe se déploya et fouilla les buissons autour de leur zone d'arrêt.

En voyant les cavaliers s'arrêtaient à leur niveau, la peur commença à naître au creux de l'estomac d'Armin. Il y avait une forte odeur d'alpha qui gênait l'oméga. Levi essaya tant bien que mal de le calmer. D'un geste en voyant l'un des cavaliers s'approchait, il fit reculer Armin. Mais ils ne perçurent pas le danger derrière eux, trop accès sur celui devant.

Une main soudaine les souleva de terre. Armin se mit à hurler, tandis que Levi tentait de blesser la main qui le tirer.

\- Je les ai trouvé Erd!

\- Lâchez nous bande de creuvard d'alpha, s'insurgea Levi.

\- Calmez-vous ! On ne vous veut pas de mal. Nous sommes de la survey corporation.

Aussitôt, Levi et Armin se calmèrent. Le plus vieux reconnu l'emblème qui pendant des années, lui avait fait envie de liberté.

\- Bien. Combien êtes-vous et d'où venez-vous ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

\- Erd qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On ne peut pas les emmener avec nous jusqu'à la vente. En plus y en a un qui va bientôt être en chaleur. Il faut l'isoler.

\- Je me doute bien Gunther. Petra, prends le blond avec toi. Je prends l'autre. On rentre au QG.

Sans avoir leur mot à dire Levi et Armin furent monter sur les chevaux qui repartir d'où ils venaient. Petra serra fort contre sa poitrine, Armin, qui sentant que c'était une bêta, se laissa aller à la détente. Levi accroché derrière Erd regarda son ami s'endormir paisiblement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteure** : _merci pour toutes ses reviews dès le premier chapitre. Je vois que j'ai réussi à attirer votre attention et que l'histoire vous intrigue. Vous me posez toutes, la même question : qu'est qu'un oméga et qu'est-ce qu'un alpha. La définition est assez complexe pour ce qui concerne la fiction. J'ai lu des tas de fictions sur ça en anglais et j'avais envie d'essayer. Je vais essayer de vous expliquer un peu et si cela n'est pas clair, je pense qu'en lisant la fiction, vous comprendrez peut-être plus facilement._  
 _Alors déjà, il faut s'imaginer que dans la fiction les personnages ont des oreilles de loup et des glandes au niveau du cou. Au pire regarder les devianarts existants ^^._  
 _Ensuite, le principe est que dans le monde il y a trois races : les alpha (ce sont les dominants, les protecteurs), les bêta (ils sont ni alpha, ni oméga, ils sont la Suisse, neutre) et les oméga (c'est le membre le plus sensible, le plus faible du groupe, enfin faible dans le sens émotionnel). Bon là tout de suite, vous vous dites, non mais ce n'est pas possible que Levi soit omega dans ses cas-là. Ne vous en faites pas, son sale caractère, il va le garder. Je ne compte pas le OOC à 100%._  
 _Donc je reprends, l'omega est un peu la femme au foyer. J'hésite encore à mettre le principe que les omega mâle puissent tomber enceinte ^^. Cela se fait beaucoup dans les fictions anglaises, mais là, je ne sais pas encore pour la mienne. Les omega entre en chaleur à la puberté (bon là, j'ai monté l'âge de la puberté à 17/18 ans sinon on va me crier au pédophile). À ce moment-là, ils ont un appétit sexuel qui se réveille et ils sécrètent des phéromones ou autres hormones (j'vais éviter de m'étendre sur ce sujet) qui attirent les alpha. Ces derniers sont poussés par leur instinct animal à s'accoupler avec un omega et de le nouer (alors ça dans les descriptions des fictions anglaises me fait bien rire dans le sens où quand tu imagines le noeud se former au bout du sexe de l'alpha ben ça fait une image bizarre^^) et ainsi le faire sien (plus besoin de mariage, c'est pratique ça). Une fois noué un omega ne peut plus vivre sans son alpha. C'est tout un tas de liens complexes qui se forment. L'alpha avec son crooner (un genre de son) peut calmer un omega, mais peut aussi le soumettre par la peur (crooner de menace, ce qui se passe pour nos deux omega), mais ils peuvent aussi crooner pour défendre un territoire (généralement, leur maison) ou une personne._  
 _Donc voilà pour le moment ce que je peux vous dire sur les omega et les alpha. J'espère que cela ne vous a pas plus embrouillé._

 _Je rassure certains, la fiction ne tournera pas uniquement autour du sexe. Les relations vont s'établir lentement et nos deux omega vont faire face à leur première chaleur sans union avec un alpha (mais ça vous le découvrirez dans le chapitre 3 ou 4)._

 _Une ornière est la période de rut des alpha._

 _Le début a pu paraître rapide, mais c'était plus en quelque sorte un prologue. Maintenant, je vais développer lentement l'histoire. La fiction devrait faire une quarantaine de chapitres._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : commandant Erwin Smith**

 **POV Armin**

Je ne comprends pas trop ce qui se passe, mais le groupe d'alpha affirme ne pas être là pour nous faire du mal. On me sépare de Levi. Je vois leur regard changer légèrement de couleur. Ils doivent le sentir. Même Levi a dû le sentir à sa façon dont il me surprotégeait. Une femme s'approche de moi et me fait monter à cheval. À son odeur, je reconnais tout de suite une bêta. Elle s'installe derrière moi et prend les rênes du cheval d'une main. De l'autre, elle me maintient afin que je ne tombe pas sûrement. Cette même main remonte vers mon cou et elle se met à faire des cercles autour de ma glande. Je sens aussitôt l'apaisement. Je regarde vers Levi qui est monté derrière le grand blond à la queue-de-cheval. Mes yeux se ferment lentement. Je me sens en sécurité.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté dans cet état de demi-conscience, mais j'ai senti régulièrement les doigts de la femme contre mon cou et m'apaisant.

Malgré tout, la chaleur grandit en moi d'heure en heure et je me sens de plus en plus bizarre. Mon corps commence à faire des siennes. Un tiraillement dans le creux du ventre, J'ai l'impression d'avoir un vide. Il me manque quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi.

On était à l'arrêt depuis un moment et je sens qu'on me descend du cheval. Je me tiens debout les yeux encore pleins de sommeil. Je me sens fiévreux. Levi m'attrape aussitôt la main. Mes yeux reviennent enfin à la réalité, mais je ne reconnais rien du tout. Un sentiment de panique s'empare de moi. Je dois fuir. Il y a trop d'alpha autour de moi. Je me sens comme pris au piège. Je tente de reculer pour partir loin, mais Levi me retient toujours par la main. Il se retourne vers moi le regard inquiet, si on peut dire que son regard exprime de temps en temps des émotions. Je tire sur ma main. Il doit me lâcher. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Ma respiration devient difficile. Je vais étouffer. Les alpha ont dû sentir l'odeur de peur que diffuse et se rapprochent de moi.

Non ! Laissez-moi ! Ne me touchez pas ! Je veux crier, mais aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche.

\- Du calme, petit. On ne veut pas te faire le moindre mal.  
\- Armin, écoute-moi. Je suis là. Respire calmement. Personne ne te fera du mal. Je suis là et je te protégerai.

Ils me parlent tous et je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils veulent dire. Le monde tourne autour moi.

Soudain, deux bras puissants m'entourent par-derrière. J'aperçois Levi qui écarquille les yeux. J'entends un doux son contre mon cou. Une odeur me frappe le nez. C'est celle d'un alpha. Pourtant, celui-là ne m'effraie pas. Je sens sa bouche contre ma glande. Mon corps semble se relâcher et c'est le vide.

 **POV Levi**

Quelque chose ne va pas. La chaleur d'Armin est de plus en plus proche. Ce n'est pas en jours, mais en heures qu'il faut compter. À peine descendu de cheval, je cours vers lui et lui tiens la main. L'effet apaisant de la bêta va bientôt se dissiper. Je dois le mettre à l'abri des alpha. Je sens encore le couteau dans ma poche. Au moins, je pourrais toujours essayer de le défendre.

Soudain, je sens que l'on tire sur ma main. C'est Armin. Il est complètement réveillé et panique. L'odeur qu'il se met à diffuser m'effraye aussi, mais je dois me montrer fort. Je dois lui faire reprendre le contrôle sur son omega intérieur. Je résiste et ne veux pas le lâcher, j'essaye des paroles réconfortantes, mais rien ne fait. Il est de plus en plus anxieux. Ce n'est pas bon. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ce que je dois faire, qu'un homme blond et imposant entoure de ses bras mon compagnon de fortune. Il émet un crooner qui à l'air de faire effet sur Armin. Il se calme, avant de fermer ses paupières. Même moi, je commence à m'apaiser. Il prend Armin dans ses bras.

\- Tu peux lâcher la main de ton ami. Je ne lui ferais aucun mal. Je suis le commandant Erwin Smith.  
\- Que vas-tu lui faire ? Il est proche.  
\- Je le sais, mais ne t'en fais pas. Je vais vous conduire dans une chambre où les alpha ne sont pas autorisés à y entrer. Un médecin bêta va venir s'occuper de lui pour l'aider à passer sa première chaleur. Je te garantis qu'aucun alpha ne le forcera, ni même pour toi. La tienne ne serait plus tarder non plus.  
\- Je peux la gérer tout seul. Pas besoin de médecin.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je décide de faire confiance, pour le moment, à cet homme.

Il suivit Erwin à travers les bâtiments. Levi se rendit compte que le lieu était immense. Il essaya de retenir le chemin pour le cas où ils devraient à nouveau fuir. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte. Erwin s'arrêta et appuya sur une sonnette. Au bout de quelques instants, une personne ouvrit la porte.

\- Erwinnnnnnnnnnnn, enfin voilà les nouveaux locataires. Mais qu'ils sont mignons à croquer.  
\- Hanji, calme toi. Prends soin d'eux. Celui-là vient d'entrer dans sa chaleur. Le deuxième ne tardera plus. Aide les à passer le cap.  
\- Mais pas de soucis. Nous avons deux chambres tout équipées en jouets et autres qu'ils pourraient avoir besoin.

Erwin se retourna vers Levi.  
\- Ici, aucun alpha n'est autorisé à entrer. Il n'y a que des oméga que l'on vient de sauver et un personnel médical bêta. Quand tu te sentiras rassurer pour ton ami, rejoins-moi à mon bureau, j'aurais quelques questions à te poser concernant votre détention.

Erwin partit aussitôt qu'il avait déposé le petit oméga dans les bras d'Hanji. Il se dirigea directement vers ses quartiers et entra sans plus attendre dans la douche où il fit couler l'eau froide. Il se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans la douche.

Quand il avait senti l'odeur de ce jeune alpha qui planait sur toute la zone, il s'était dépêché de venir afin d'empêcher l'irréparable. Il avait perçu de son bureau la panique, mais aussi le début de chaleur. Son équipe d'intervention était revenue beaucoup trop tôt.

En arrivant devant les écuries, il agit instinctivement en enveloppant de son odeur et en croonant pour calmer le jeune omega. Heureusement dès que celui-ci commença à s'apaiser, il avait réussi à reprendre le dessus sur son propre instinct d'alpha. Il n'avait pas eu le choix que de les éloigner rapidement des autres alpha et il les avait donc conduit dans le bâtiment pour réfugiés omega.

Ce bâtiment avait été conçu exclusivement accueillir les omega que la Survey Corporation sauvait, afin de pouvoir s'adapter lentement à la liberté et au monde extérieur. Certains restaient quelques mois, d'autres des années. Depuis leur existence, il y avait même eu des accouplements avec des alpha de la Survey Corporation. Mais cela restait extrêmement rare.

Une fois soulagée et ses esprits 100 % normal, il se sécha et se rhabilla pour retourner à son bureau attendre l'escouade pour avoir leur rapport. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour ne ramener que deux omega.

Erd arriva une demi-heure plus tard au bureau d'Erwin.

\- Je suppose que tu veux savoir pourquoi sont ils si peu nombreux cette fois-ci ?  
\- En effet.  
\- Nous ne sommes pas allés jusqu'au lieu de vente. Nous avons trouvé ses deux omega quelques kilomètres avant. Ils ne nous l'ont pas encore confirmé, mais je suis sûr qu'ils viennent du lieu de vente et qu'ils ont eu la chance de pouvoir s'évader.  
\- Mais comment cela serait-il possible ?  
\- Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Le petit avec les cheveux noirs semble ne pas se laisser impressionner comme cela. Il avait un rôle plutôt protecteur avec le petit blond.  
\- C'est ce que j'ai pu remarquer.  
\- En tout cas, le blond était au bord de la chaleur quand nous les avons trouvés et j'ai préféré rebrousser chemin. Nous courrions un trop gros risque si nous les avions emmenés.  
\- Je comprends. Tu as fait ce que tu trouvais le plus judicieux à ce moment-là. Merci pour votre intervention. J'attends demain ton rapport.  
\- Pas de soucis Major.

Erd laissa Erwin à ses pensées. Le petit blond ne quittait pas son esprit. Était-ce dû à la chaleur de ce dernier, qu'il avait senti une certaine attirance ? Ou était-ce ses yeux bleus qu'il avait entr'aperçus ? Il faudrait qu'il vérifie quand la chaleur du blond serait passée.

Il traitait la paperasse quotidienne quand quelqu'un se présenta à la porte. Il n'eut pas le temps à la personne de s'ouvrir qu'une tornade pénétra dans son bureau.

\- Erwinnnnnnnnnnn ! Comment veux-tu que je fasse un boulot correct si maintenant les omega refusent de coopérer.  
\- Hanji, calme toi et explique-moi.  
\- Ben voilà,...  
\- Ferme la, la binoclarde. Tu pourras dire tout ce que tu veux, tu n'auras pas une goutte de mon sang. Et encore moins de celui d'Armin.  
\- Mais c'est juste pour faire un bilan.  
\- On n'a pas besoin de bilan.  
\- Du calme, tous les deux ! s'exclama Erwin en tapant des mains sur la table. Je vois que déjà l'un deux se porte à merveille pour te tenir tête.

Erwin examina de haut en bas l'omega qui avait suivi Hanji jusqu'à son bureau. Il se tenait près de la porte, sûrement pas très rassuré par les lieux. Cela était compréhensible quand on savait tout ce qu'il avait dû subir depuis on ne savait combien de temps.

\- Hanji, laisse-nous pour le moment. Je souhaite m'entretenir avec…?  
\- Levi.  
\- Mais Erwin, t'es pas sérieux. Je ne peux pas laisser un omega avec un alpha. Pas après ce qu'il a sûrement vécu.  
\- Hanji, je ne lui ferais aucun mal et si tu doutes, reste dans le couloir. Maintenant sort.

Hanji soupira avant d'abandonner pour le moment. Elle quitta le bureau et ferma la porte derrière elle.

\- Vous pouvez vous asseoir Levi.  
\- Pas besoin, je ne reste pas. Je veux juste savoir quand vous allez nous laisser partir d'ici.  
\- Pour le moment, votre ami doit passer sa chaleur et il me semble que vu votre odeur la vôtre devrait démarrer d'ici quelques jours.  
\- Ce n'est pas votre problème.  
\- Levi, je peux t'appeler Levi ?  
\- C'est ainsi que je m'appelle. T'as d'autres questions connes ?  
\- Tu as parlé que ton ami s'appelait Armin. Connais-tu son nom de famille ?  
\- Même si je le savais pourquoi je te le dirais ?  
\- Il se trouve que j'ai un soldat, le meilleur d'entre tous, je dois dire, est à la recherche depuis des années de son meilleur ami, mais aussi omega du nom d'Armin Arlet. Il a été enlevé après que son grand-père ait été massacré sous ses yeux. Il avait alors 2 ans. Cet alpha est entré dans l'armée dans le but de le retrouver.  
\- Il n'était pas dans le groupe de ce soir, sinon il l'aurait reconnu.  
\- En effet, il est en quelque sorte indisposé et vu dans l'état où se trouve Armin, il valait mieux qu'il ne soit pas là. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait été en mesure de le protéger de lui.  
\- Je vois. Un alpha qui ne réfléchit qu'avec sa queue.  
\- Je ne pense pas. Comment vous êtes vous enfuis ?  
\- Grâce à Armin et au relâchement de la vigilance des gardes.  
\- Combien étiez-vous là-bas ?  
\- Dis, c'est un interrogatoire ou quoi ?  
\- Je voudrais comprendre comment deux oméga on put s'enfuir d'une vente aux enchères.  
\- Ben, on n'a pas attendu sur votre brigade pour se tirer de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
\- Oui, mais vous avez mis du temps avant de fuir. Vous avez volontairement attendu la limite.  
\- Normal, il n'y a que lorsque l'on vous désigne à la vente que vous avez un peu plus de "liberté". Et quand je dis liberté, on te fait sortir de ta prison pour que tu te laves et que tu manges un minimum pour être vendable. Les clients sont très capricieux. Ils ne voudraient pas de marchandises avariées. Vous croyez quoi ? Que c'était une partie de plaisir tous les jours là-bas ? Vous croyez que c'est un plaisir de se faire mettre un doigt dans le cul toutes les semaines pour savoir si on est proche de la chaleur ? De voir ceux qui sont malades se faire exécuter quand ce n'est pas jeté vivant en pâture aux fauves ? Cela fait 17 ans que je croupis dans ce merdier. 17 ans que j'attends que l'on me sorte de cet enfer. Il aura fallu qu'Armin débarque un beau jour pour enfin y croire à la possibilité d'un monde libre. Et ce n'est pas vous qui nous avez aidés. Alors arrêtez avec vos questions débiles.

Levi haletait après avoir déversé toute sa rancœur envers le monde extérieur. Il se sentit soudain vide à l'intérieur, comme-ci cela faisait des années, non toute sa vie, qu'il avait attendu ce moment de pouvoir vider son sac. Il se sentait, dans un sens, soulagé d'avoir pu cracher tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, tout ce qui l'oppressait depuis des années. Enfin, il pouvait enfin se sentir libre.

Il s'effondra sur ses genoux. Erwin qui n'avait pas dit un mot, le regarda. Il préféra ne pas s'approcher de Levi. Il sentait que le jeune omega n'avait pas besoin de la pitié de quiconque. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un omega avec autant de rage au fond de lui. S'il avait été un alpha, il aurait pu être terrifiant. Il aurait été un soldat hors pair. Soudain, une idée lui vint en tête.

\- Tu n'es pas homme à te laisser démonter par l'adversité. Tu envoies chier le moindre alpha hostile à toi. Je t'ai entendu et tu n'as rien d'un omega normal. Je suis sûr que tu peux apporter quelque chose qu'il manque ici. Levi, rejoins la Survey Corporation .  
\- Tsk, c'est quoi cette connerie. Comme si un omega pouvait entrer dans l'armée. T'en as d'autres comme ça.  
\- Je ne te demande pas de me répondre de suite, mais réfléchis y, s'il te plaît. Nous pourrions faire de grandes choses.

Levi se releva, regarda Erwin puis quitta la pièce laissant un Erwin sans réponse. Mais il ne vit pas le sourire que fit le Major.  
Levi retourna voir son compagnon de fortune dans le bâtiment des omega.

* * *

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sera axé sur Armin et sa première chaleur ^^ j'espère que vous serez encore nombreux à me suivre.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note de l'auteure : dans ce chapitre vous allez découvrir en quoi consiste une chaleur. Attention certaines scènes pourrait choquer le lecteur (surtout les inconditionnelles de ereri).**_

 _ **Réponses aux reviews**_

 _ **LayOfHealing : promit je ne le ferais pas. De toute façon cela n'irait pas avec ma fiction, mais il fallait que vous sachiez que cela se fait énormément dans les fiction anglaise.**_

 _ **Sakura27 : je suis contente que cela t'aie plus. J'espère que ce chapitre ne seras pas trop lourd non plus, car il y a beaucoup de descriptions.**_

 _ **Maoruwa : non l'intrigue est loin d'être mise en place. Là on est dans la partie prologue littéralement.**_

 _ **Roshantic : non, non juste des alpha, des béta et des oméga. Non il n'y a pas à ma connaissance d'auteurs français qui en écrivent. C'est pour cela que j'ai eu du mal à me lancer dedans car les traductions ne sont pas toujours fiable pour se faire une idée. Je comprenne que ce type d'écrits de rende perplexe et j'espère que tu sauras apprécié la suite. Les choses deviendront plus intéressante et cela bougera un peu plus dès le chapitre 4.**_

 _ **Hache la pieuvre.7 : oui j'essaye de varier les relations. Ne t'en fait pas au bout de 20 fictions lu, je n'arrive toujours pas à me les imaginer non plus ^^. Du coup je fais sans quand je me représente l'image.**_

 _ **San Jaeger : vivement que tu puisse me le ressortir ton RP :)**_

 _ **XQUSCDVR : Merci, j'espère que tu arriveras à aimer jusqu'au bout.**_

 _ **Miss Kannazuki : je profite des premiers chapitre pour bien expliquer tout ce qui implique d'être un alpha et d'être un oméga . Dans 2 chapitres tu pourras voir ce qu'est une chaleur entre un alpha et un omega.**_

 _ **Akito Baskerville : désolée trop de fiction et du coup il me faut presque un mois entre chaque chapitre.**_

 _ **Guest : pas de soucis, mon but n'était pas non plus de vous lancer dans un nouvel univers sans un minimum d'explication.**_

 _ **Kind-NightmarE : oui ne t'en fais pas il sera bien le Uke ^^**_

 _ **UnPanda : tant que j'aurais un lecteur je n'arrêterai pas.**_

 _ **Sakura : merci beaucoup et voici le nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **Yamikodemon : oh enfin quelqu'un qui aime Armin et Erwin ensemble. Youpieeeeeeee. Je me sens moins seule.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et merci pour toutes ses reviews.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3 : Première chaleur_**

Armin se sentait bien dans les bras du grand blond. Il avait envie de rester à l'intérieur toute sa vie. Il serra la chemise de ce dernier. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte à laquelle le grand blond toqua. Une femme avec des lunettes le prit dans ses bras. Il voulut aussitôt revenir dans les bras du grand blond, mais il était déjà parti. Il gémit dans les bras de la femme.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'amener à ta chambre. Là, tu pourras passer ta chaleur en toute sécurité.

Il fut déposé dans une pièce où un grand lit trônait au milieu de la pièce. Instinctivement, il se jeta sur les piles de couvertures qui se trouvaient dans un des coins de la pièce et commença à les installer sur le lit afin de se fabriquer un nid douillet. Levi était resté à l'entrée de la chambre, laissant faire son ami. Il savait que maintenant, il devait patienter, car les instincts omega avaient repris le dessus sur la raison. Il savait aussi que c'est ce qu'il l'attendait et il espérait qu'Armin en serait sorti de sa chaleur, quand la sienne arriverait, afin de pouvoir veiller sur lui, comme il allait faire pour le blondinet.

Hanji revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un chariot et pleins de trucs bizarres dessus. Elle s'approcha du blondinet. Aussitôt, Levi se mit entre la binoclarde et son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui faire ?  
\- Je veux juste lui prélever un peu de sang et vérifier que tout va bien.  
\- Ne t'approche pas de lui avec tes sales pattes.  
\- Écoute, je ne vais rien lui faire de mal. Ce sont des examens que je fais à toute personne qui vient ici.  
\- Dégage, on n'est pas tes rats de laboratoire.  
\- Je te l'ai dit, je ne vais rien faire de mal. Si tu ne me laisses pas m'occuper de vous, je ne pourrais pas savoir de quoi vous avez besoin.  
\- On a juste besoin que tu dégages de là.

Hanji finit par partir de la pièce en râlant. Elle fut suivie de près par Levi qui voulait lui dire ses quatre vérités devant le grand blond.

Armin se retrouva seul et complètement perdu. Il s'enfonça au plus prochain de son nid douillet, gémissant. La sensation qu'il avait éprouvée plus tôt revenait à la charge. Il commençait à avoir très chaud. Son entrejambe commença à durcir et il sentit l'humidité s'installer dans son intimité. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il se mit à gémir. Il se retourna sur ventre et frotta son entrejambe contre les draps. Rapidement, cela ne fut pas assez, il avait besoin de plus. Il n'eut pas à réfléchir sur comment faire et ses mains bougèrent d'elles-mêmes. Il retira son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. L'une de ses mains saisit son membre déjà dur, tandis que l'autre chercha l'entrée de son intimité. Ses gestes n'étaient pas coordonnés et la frustration de ne pouvoir assouvir ce besoin se fit entendre.

Armin gémissait et pleurait d'insatisfaction.

Levi pénétra dans la pièce et se jeta sur son ami qui était complètement perdu.

\- Levi, j'ai si mal. Ça ne marche pas comme ça.  
\- Chut, je sais. T'inquiète, on va trouver une solution. Laisse-moi pour le moment m'occuper de cette vague et ensuite, j'irais voir la binoclarde pour lui demander des calmants de chaleur.

Armin hocha la tête. La main de Levi remplaça donc celle d'Armin au niveau de son intimité. L'autre prit la tête de son ami afin de coller son visage à son épaule. Levi entra directement deux doigts dans l'antre déjà très humide. Il tâtonna à quelques reprises avant de trouver le sac de nerf du blondinet. Ses doigts frottèrent sans retenu la prostate du plus jeune. Il fit entrer un troisième doigt.

Armin contre l'épaule du corbeau gémissait. Ses mains s'activèrent le long de sa hampe dans une désordre monumentale. Il fallut un long moment avant de sentir l'apaisement d'être comblé, même si au fond de lui, cela n'était pas suffisant.

Les deux oméga étaient essoufflés et tentaient de reprendre leur souffle. Levi retira délicatement ses doigts et étendit son compagnon au milieu de son nid. Armin ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Quand il fut sûr qu'il ne se réveillera pas de sitôt, il quitta la chambre après s'être nettoyé et partit à la recherche de la folle à lunettes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il tomba sur une petite blonde aux yeux bleus.

\- T'es nouveau ici ? Je suis Christa. Et toi, tu es qui ?  
\- Ça ne te regarde pas.  
\- Dommage. Tu cherches quelqu'un ?  
\- La folle.  
\- Ah oui, tu parles de Hanji. Elle doit être dans son bureau à cette heure. C'est à l'étage du dessous. Je peux t'y emmener si tu veux ?  
\- Pas besoin, je trouverai.

Levi partit aussitôt laissant ainsi la femelle omega. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le bureau d'Hanji. L'effroi le saisit quand il découvrit les montagnes de papiers, de déchets jonchant le sol du bureau.

\- Et t'appelles ça un bureau ? Mais c'est une porcherie.  
\- Leviiiiii ! Alors que me vaut cet honneur. Hum, attend, laisse moi deviner. À l'odeur, je dirais que tu viens de soulager le petit blond.  
\- Tks!  
\- Alors comment va-t-il vu que tu ne veux pas que je l'approche ?  
\- Il lui faut quelque chose pour le soulager.  
\- Pour cela, il me faudrait un échantillon de son sang pour pouvoir doser le traitement qui diminue les effets de la chaleur.  
\- Tu n'as pas d'autre solution ?  
\- Non, à prendre ou à laisser.  
\- Un seul flacon et je veux voir le matériel avant pour vérifier qu'il soit stérile.  
\- Super. Je vais préparer ça de suite.

Hanji n'attendit pas de réponse de Levi et partit en direction de son laboratoire, afin de récupérer tout ce qu'elle avait besoin pour faire le prélèvement.

Levi remonta rapidement à l'étage où se trouvait leur chambre. La fatigue commençait à le gagner, mais il refusait de se reposer pour le moment. Il n'avait pas encore assez confiance en ces gens. Quand il rentra dans la chambre, Armin dormait encore. Hanji le rejoignit rapidement. Levi passa l'inspection sur le plateau ou se trouvait tout un tas de fioles et d'aiguille. Il s'installa ensuite près de son compagnon pour le réveiller et le caler contre lui le temps du prélèvement.

Armin n'était pas content d'être réveillé. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant sa prochaine vague de chaleur et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Levi, voulait qu'il se réveille. Il gémit de mécontentement, mais obéi quand même. Hanji préleva rapidement l'échantillon qu'elle avait besoin. Quand elle eut fini, elle se retourna vers Levi.

\- Hors de question. Moi, je pourrais gérer sans problème. Ne me touche pas avec tes sales pattes.  
\- OK, mais ne viens pas te plaindre quand tu entreras dans ta chaleur, le grincheux.  
\- Tsk.  
\- Je reviens dès que j'ai le dosage adéquat pour lui faire passer sa chaleur rapidement. En attendant, tu trouveras dans la commode des jouets qui seront plus efficaces que tes doigts.

Levi grogna et Hanji repartit aussi vite. Il ne l'aimait pas cette femme. Enfin, il n'aimait pas grand monde de toute façon. Armin dans ses bras commença à s'agiter.

\- Déjà ?  
\- Non, pour le moment ça va, c'est supportable.  
\- Repose-toi alors, je veille sur toi.  
\- Dis Levi.  
\- Hmm ?  
\- Ça va être comme ça à chaque fois ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai jamais eu avant.  
\- Il avait l'air sympa celui qui m'a porté.  
\- Tsk, repose-toi au lieu de fantasmer sur le commandant. Un alpha n'est jamais sympa, garde le en mémoire et souvient toi de tout ce qu'on nous a fait endurer.  
\- Je n'oublie pas Levi. Mais n'oublies pas que j'ai eu des amis alpha et eux, ils sont différents.  
\- Allez, dors.

Les yeux d'Armin se refermaient déjà, pendant que son esprit vagabondaient vers ses amis. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.  
Levi le regarda un moment et essuya la goutte d'eau salée. Il s'appuya contre la tête du blondinet et finit par s'assoupir.

La deuxième vague de la chaleur arriva à peine deux heures plus tard. Armin se frottait sans retenue contre Levi qui dormait à poings fermés. Ce dernier se réveilla d'un bond et le premier réflexe qu'il eut, fut de repousser Armin, grimaçant devant tant de débauche.

\- Armin ressaisit toi, c'est ma cuisse que tu vas saloper.  
\- Levi, il faut. J'ai mal. C'est si humide à l'intérieur. Il me faut quelque chose.  
\- Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher quelque chose.

Il descendit rapidement du lit et ouvrit le tiroir de la commode. Il fut atterré quand il découvrit la quantité d'objets s'y trouvant. Il ne savait pas lequel serait le mieux pour son ami. Du coup, il prit plusieurs godes de tailles différentes. Il allait voir après lequel permettrait à Armin de se sentir mieux. Il revint dans le lit où le petit blond se caressait le sexe déjà très tendu. Ce dernier regarda avec de grands yeux, les objets dans les mains de son ami.

\- Tu veux faire quoi avec ça ?  
\- D'après toi ? T'as une meilleure solution ?  
\- Non, je ne veux pas. Ça ne rentrera jamais ! paniqua Armin.  
\- Ne dis pas de connerie. Ce n'est pas plus gros que ce que je t'ai fait rentrer tout à l'heure.

L'odeur que diffusait Armin était de plus en plus forte et commençait à gêner Levi. Un omega non en chaleur avait du mal à supporter l'odeur de la chaleur d'un autre omega. Son instinct le poussait à partir très loin de là, tandis que sa raison lui disait de rester. C'était un combat mental à chaque minute et il refusait que son omega prenne le dessus. Il fit basculer sur le ventre Armin tout en caressant ses hanches afin de le mettre en confiance. Ce qu'il faisait le répugner et lui rappelait trop qu'ils n'étaient que des animaux dans ses moments-là. Une de ses mains se dirigea vers l'intimité et Levi ne put que constater immédiatement que l'intérieur était à nouveau très lubrifié, par ce que sécrétaient les oméga pour faciliter la pénétration.

Levi prépara l'entrée avec ses doigts, se retenant de grimacer. Armin se cambrait et gémissait en continue sous le flot de plaisir, surtout dès que Levi eut touché sa boule de nerf. Au bout d'un moment, cela ne fut plus suffisant pour Armin et il sentit le besoin d'avoir plus. Il se mit à pleurer.

Levi retira ses doigts et prit un premier jouet. Il le pénétra lentement. Armin gémissait de bonheur au fur et à mesure que l'objet s'enfonçait en lui, ne semblant pas avoir de fin. Levi entama un long et lent va-et-vient avec le gode, obtenant des cris de son compagnon. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se mit à sourire, satisfait du bien qu'il prodiguait à son compagnon.

Armin vint rapidement au bout et s'écroula entièrement repus de sensation de plénitude. Il se rendit à peine compte que Levi le retourna afin de le nettoyer de sa propre semence.

Levi retira la couverture salit afin de la nettoyer. Il recouvrit son compagnon pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge au-dessus de la porte. Cela faisait déjà plus de 24h qu'ils étaient libres et déjà, une quinzaine d'heures que la chaleur d'Armin avait commencé.

Après une dernière vérification à son ami, il quitta la pièce à la recherche d'une cuisine afin de préparer de quoi alimenter l'omega en chaleur avant qu'il ne se laisse mourir de faim, et par la même occasion, en profiter pour se sustenter aussi. Il trouva une petite cuisine à l'étage de leur chambre. En y entrant, il tomba sur un grand blond. Quand i s'approcha, celui-ci s'arrêta de travailler et le regarda de haut en bas avant de se mettre à humer l'air et de sourire en hochant la tête.

\- Salut, je suis Mike. Tu es Levi ?  
\- Lut, ouais.  
\- Je suis en train de terminer le plateau pour ton ami. Si tu veux en attendant, tu peux manger ici. Il reste du ragoût.

Levi s'installa à table et accepta l'assiette. C'était la première fois qu'il mangeait du ragoût et se régala. La viande fondait sous la bouche. Cela faisait des années, qu'il n'avait pas mangé un bout de viande. Il s'était habitué au pain rassis et aux miettes. Il apprécia immédiatement la compagnie de Mike, qui n'était pas un grand bavard. Quand il eut fini, Mike lui servit une tasse de thé. Il n'en avait jamais goûté, mais apprécia tout de suite son amertume.

Une fois le plateau prêt, il retourna près d'Armin afin de le faire manger et boire, pour ne pas qu'il s'affaiblisse. C'était l'un des grands inconvénients des chaleurs. Réveillez Armin fut l'une des missions des plus difficiles. Ce dernier refusa en prime de manger et de boire, promettant de le faire plus tard. Mais Levi tint bon et le menaça de le gaver comme une oie.

\- Je plains ton futur alpha Levi. Il n'aura pas la vie facile avec toi.  
\- Qui t'as dit que j'allais avoir un alpha. Je peux me gérer moi-même. Je n'ai besoin de personne.

Levi dut s'occuper de deux autres chaleurs avant qu'Hanji ne revienne avec le médicament. Quand il la vit arriver avec une certaine excitation dans sa voix et ses gestes, il redouta le pire avec elle.  
\- C'est fabuleux Levi. Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé dans le sang d'Armin. C'est un sang très rare. Je n'en ai jamais vu du comme ça. Oh lala, tout ce que je vais pouvoir étudier avec. C'est fabuleux.  
\- Ta gueule et va à l'essentiel. As-tu le sérum ?  
\- Oui, oui, ne t'impatiente pas. J'ai le sérum. Mais bon, vous avez l'air d'avoir pris plein de bon temps.  
\- Tsk.

Hanji préféra ne pas entrer plus loin dans la discussion et donna à Armin le sérum. Avant de partir, elle prévint Levi qu'il était convié à se présenter chez Erwin.

Levi lui envoya un oreiller qui atterrit sur la porte fermée.

Armin était épuisé avec ses deux jours déjà passés dans la chaleur. Il espérait que le sérum allait la calmer un peu. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Levi le regarda dormir avant de s'endormir à son tour contre son compagnon.

La chaleur d'Armin se calma comme prévu et il put profiter d'être un peu pu libre dans ses mouvements, sans avoir une pulsion d'accouplement. Levi pour autant ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle, veillant à ce qu'il s'hydrate et se nourrisse correctement.

Au final, la chaleur aura duré 4 jours pour Armin contre les 7 jours habituels grâce au sérum. Une fois l'odeur de sa chaleur passée, il put se balader dans les bâtiments sans risquer d'effrayer les autres ou d'attirer tout alpha. Mais il n'était jamais seul, Levi l'accompagnant partout. Ce dernier n'était toujours pas allé voir Erwin, mais n'avait pas non plus refait la demande de sa présence.

Les deux omega continuaient à partager la même chambre. Bien qu'Armin arrivât à avoir le contact facile avec les autres omega du bâtiment, Levi quant à lui, restait en retrait et ne parlait presque pas.

Armin était de plus en plus désireux de quitter le bâtiment qui les protégeaient vu que les alpha n'étaient pas autorisés à entrer. Après plusieurs jours de supplication, Levi avait fini par accepter de sortir de leur protection afin de manger avec les autres personnes résidant à la Survey Corporation. Ils quittèrent donc le bâtiment sur les coups de midi avec d'autres omega et se dirigèrent vers la cantine de l'armée. La première réaction de Levi en entrant dans le réfectoire, fut une grimace de dégoût devant le manque de propreté apparent.

Ils allaient faire la queue, quand ils furent interpellés par la folle.

\- Levi, Armin, venaient avec nous. C'est meilleur là-bas.

Armin ne se fit pas prier et faillit larguer Levi sur place pour aller manger dans le quartier des officiers. Depuis la fin de sa chaleur, Armin ne cessait de vouloir rencontrer le commandant, afin soi-disant de le remercier pour l'aide apportée. Mais Levi n'était pas dupe et se doutait que sans s'en rendre compte, son ami avait tissé le fil rouge avec un alpha. Ce n'était donc plus qu'une question de temps avant que celui-ci ne parte de son côté, son instinct d'omega reprenant finalement le dessus.

Levi appréhendait cette séparation imminente. Armin avait été depuis le début comme un frère, un compagnon d'armes dans leur lutte pour sortir de l'esclavage. Le voir céder à ses instincts le rendait malheureux au fond de lui. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre la nature des choses. La seule chose qu'il puisse faire, c'était se montrer fort et veiller à ce qu'Erwin soit un bon alpha pour son compagnon.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le self des officiers, ils furent étonnés, surtout Levi, de la différence complète. Ici tout était plus propre.

Hanji les tira à la table du commandant. On les installa l'un en face de l'autre de chaque côté du commandant qui les accueilli avec le sourire.

\- Bienvenue. Je suis content que vous soyez enfin sorti du bâtiment des omega. Tu dois être Armin ?  
\- Euh… Oui, monsieur.  
\- Pas de monsieur. Erwin sera bien.  
\- D'accord.

De l'autre côté d'Erwin, un grognement se fit entendre. Ce dernier préféra ignorer le geste d'agressivité.

L'entrée arriva rapidement. Tous aller se mettre à manger quand une voix retentie dans le self :

\- Armin !

Le blondinet se retourna et croisa le regard vert émeraude de son enfance.

\- Eren ! C'est bien toi ?

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteure : non ne me tuez pas tout de suite où vous ne connaîtrez jamais la fin de l'histoire.**_

 _ **Au programme du prochain chapitre : les retrouvailles d'Armin et d'Eren, mais aussi la première rencontre électrique entre Eren et Levi.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Note en bas de page ^^**

 **chapitre 4 : retrouvailles**

\- Armin !

Le blondinet se retourna et croisa le regard vert émeraude de son enfance.

\- Eren ! C'est bien toi ?

Eren et Armin se tenaient à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre et aucun n'osaient faire le premier pas, trouvant la situation trop irréelle pour être vrai. Armin finit par se lever. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à se regarder, avant que le blondinet sous une impulsion soudaine se mît à courir et sauta au cou de l'alpha.

Levi qui observait la scène de son siège, était prêt à intervenir au moindre signe négatif de l'alpha. Il le détailla de haut en bas. Quelque chose le titillait, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Son instinct se mit à grogner. Erwin posa une main sur son épaule et croona légèrement, calmant aussitôt ses instincts protecteurs.

\- Il ne lui fera rien.

\- C'est ce que disent tous les alpha.

\- Mais tout le monde n'est pas à mettre dans le même sac. Je sais que ce que vous avez vécu est inexplicable et que je ne peux même pas imaginer le quart, mais je vous en prie de faire confiance aux alpha qui sont ici.

\- Jamais de la vie. Plutôt crever.

\- Laisse-les se retrouver. Cela fait plus de 13 ans.

Levi grogna légèrement et continua d'observer la scène de loin. Il savait qu'il était seul face à une dizaine d'alpha présents dans la pièce.

Eren eut juste le réflexe d'enserrer son ami par la taille, quand celui-ci sauta à son cou et qu'il passa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il n'en revenait pas. Son ami d'enfance, celui avec qui il avait plein de bêtises et avec qui il avait une complicité sans fin, était enfin en face de lui. Son petit omega blond. Des larmes de joie coulaient le long de ses joues. Il sentit son ami frottait son visage à son cou contre ses glandes. Il le laissa faire.

Soudain, il sentit qu'on lui arracha son ami des bras et aussitôt se mit à grogner. Un nain au cheveux noirs et coupés au bol et rasé derrière, les yeux gris métalliques, venaient de lui retirer son meilleur ami, alors que cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas vu. Son grognement se fit plus fort.

\- Ne touche pas à Armin, comme ça, affirma Levi.

\- Qui es-tu pour oser me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas avec mon ami d'enfance ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, espèce de sale alpha en rut.

\- Levi, laisse Eren. C'est l'ami dont je t'ai parlé.

\- Tsk, rien à faire. Et quelle idée de te frotter à lui. Tu n'es pas bien. Ressaisis-toi.

\- Mais Levi, c'est juste Eren.

\- C'est un de ses chiens d'alpha.

\- Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter de la sorte.

Eren se mit à crooner de façon menaçante. Levi le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ils se défiaient du regard. L'instinct omega finit, au bout de quelques minutes par prendre le dessus et Levi baissa les oreilles en signe de soumission. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Erwin intervint.

\- Cela suffit Eren. Ils sont passés par de terribles épreuves, tu ne peux pas en vouloir à un oméga de vouloir protéger un autre de nous.

\- Ne m'appelle pas oméga, alpha. J'ai un nom comme tout le monde.

\- Je suis désolé pour mon comportement inapproprié, euh, Levi ?

Ce dernier regarda un moment l'alpha aux yeux vert émeraude, avant de hocher la tête, tenant toujours par le bras son compagnon d'infortune.

\- Armin, si tu venais reprendre place, ainsi que Levi, pour que l'on puisse déjeuner.

Les deux omega rejoignirent leur place. Pour le comble de tout, Levi se retrouva avec comme voisin de table, l'apha qu'il détestait déjà le plus au monde.

La tension était palpable à table. Ce fut Erwin qui se chargea de briser la glace.

\- Mon Cher Armin, je suis soulagé que tu sois enfin libéré. Depuis qu'Eren a intégré l'armée, nous entendions parler de toi du matin au soir.

\- Vraiment ! Pourtant, je n'avais que deux ans quand j'ai été enlevé.

\- Te souviens-tu de comment c'est arrivé ?

\- Plus ou moins, j'étais terrifié ce jour-là.

\- C'est compréhensible. Mais maintenant, c'est derrière toi et une nouvelle vie libre cette fois s'ouvre à toi.

\- Je doute d'être vraiment libre un jour. Il n'est pas dit que nos ravisseurs ne nous retrouvent pas un jour.

Erwin posa la main sur la main du blondinet.

\- Je les en empêcherai, je te le promets.

\- On n'a pas besoin de vous. On s'est démerdé sans vous, jusque maintenant.

\- Je n'en doute pas Levi.

\- Alors pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas enfuis plutôt? Lança Eren, qui bouillait de l'intérieur.

\- Eren, ne le provoque pas. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un omega, mais il a déjà tué des omega.

\- Comment ça Armin ? Un truc si petit ?

\- Tu vas le…

-STOP vous deux. On se croirait dans une cour d'école. Levi, je te propose de régler tes comptes avec Eren dans la salle d'entraînement, lors d'un combat au corps-à-corps. Une fois que vous aurez fini, peut être sera-t-il possible de repartir sur des bases saines.

\- Mais Erwin, je vais le blesser. Je ne peux pas lever la main sur un oméga.

\- J'accepte.

\- Bien. Maintenant terminons ce repas et dans 30 min votre règlement de comptes démarrera.

Aucun des deux ne dit un mot supplémentaire. De temps en temps, Eren lançait un regard à son ami retrouvé. Il avait tellement de choses à lui raconter, de souvenir à se relater. Mais voilà un autre oméga avait accaparé son meilleur ami.

Eren profita du repas pour détailler ce jeune oméga aux cheveux couleur ébène et au regard d'acier. C'était quelque chose d'unique. Eren se sentait à la fois attiré par cet homme, mais aussi avait l'impression de le détester par sa façon de se comporter en tant que protecteur. C'était son rôle, à lui, Eren, de protéger un oméga et pas à un oméga.

Erwin dirigea le petit groupe composé d'Armin, de Levi, d'Eren et d'Hanji dans la salle de sport de l'armée. Il se chargea de vider une salle afin que seul leur groupe soit présent pour ne pas perturber le combat. Lui même était curieux de voir comment se battait Levi. Il voulait de plus en plus l'avoir dans ses rangs, même s'il ne pouvait pas définir le pourquoi du comment.

Levi et Eren allèrent se changer dans les vestiaires. On remit à Levi une tenue, ainsi que les protections obligatoires.

Eren continuait d'observer l'oméga.

\- T'as fini de me reluquer. On t'a jamais appris que ce n'était pas bien de fixer les gens.

\- Et toi, on ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas agresser les gens en permanence.

Aussitôt, Eren se mordit la langue, se souvenant soudainement que Levi n'avait peut être jamais connu de famille comme beaucoup d'oméga enlevé à la naissance.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- T'as pas à t'excuser. J'vais les récupérer moi-même en te foutant la dérouillée du siècle.

\- Aucune chance.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Ils montèrent sur les tatamis quelques instants plus tard. Erwin serait l'arbitre du match. Il rappela au cas où, les règles de combat et de sécurité. Une fois les deux combattants prêts, il donna le coup d'envoi.

Dans un premier temps, ils se jaugèrent de loin, cherchant à étudier la technique de l'autre, pour trouver la moindre faille.

Armin se tenait assis sur un banc, serrant la main d'Hanji.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Erwin, les empêchera de s'étriper. Mais c'est la seule solution pour faire tomber la tension. Je pense que Levi s'est trop attaché à toi et du coup te surprotège. Cette démonstration va permettre de lui montrer qu'ici, il n'est pas forcément le plus fort et qu'Eren peut aussi te protéger.

Les premiers coups furent donnés par Eren. Levi encaissait sans broncher, tout en esquivant au dernier moment ou en bloquant certains. Malgré sa condition d'oméga, Erwin et Eren ne pouvaient que constater que Levi était très rapide dans ses mouvements, n'en faisant pas un de trop.

Au bout de quelques minutes Eren était essoufflé, tandis que l'oméga avait toujours une respiration calme. Ce fut à ce moment-là que les rôles s'inversèrent. Levi passa à l'attaque. Des attaques rapides, mais brutales. Eren se mit à reculer. Il essaya de contre-attaquer. Il était de plus en plus fatigué.

Soudain, il perdit l'équilibre et l'oméga se retrouva sur lui, assit sur son ventre. Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, Levi approcha sa bouche de sa glande dans le cou et le mordit jusqu'à ce que le sang perle. Eren laissa échapper un râle de plaisir et se contorsionna pour rendre la pareille à l'oméga. Ce dernier soupira de bonheur, jusqu'à ce que deux mains puissantes finissent par le soulever pour l'éloigner d'Eren.

Eren se remit sur ses jambes et se mit à grogner vers son supérieur.

\- Eren calme toi !

\- Erwin regarde leurs yeux ! Ils ont changé de couleur.

\- Lâche-moi, primate d'alpha.

\- Une fois que la raison te reviendra. Je te rappelle, initialement, tu voulais le massacrer et qu'à l'instant, vous alliez littéralement copuler devant tout le monde.

\- Erwin, il faut le ramener dans le bâtiment pour oméga, il ne va plus tarder à entrer en chaleur si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

\- Comment c'est possible ?

\- Je pense qu'il a essayé de camoufler son odeur, mais avec le combat, cela a réveillé ses instincts. Oh la la la la des choses encore à étudier.

\- Plus tard, Hanji. Eren, si tu ne te calmes pas dans les 30 prochaines secondes, tu auras le droit à un séjour au cachot.

Erwin se fit plus menaçant, jusqu'à ce qu'Eren baisse les oreilles en soumission.

\- J'aime mieux ça. Et maintenant à nous deux Levi. Direction ta chambre.

\- Lâche-moi, lâche-moi.

Erwin jeta sur son épaule Levi qui se débattait, tendant désespérément les mains vers Eren. Ce dernier s'était retrouvé encerclé par d'autres soldats, l'empêchant de courir après le major.

Armin avait assisté à toute la scène et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il choisit finalement de rester avec Eren quelque temps.

\- Je suis désolé Eren. Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude.

\- Ne m'approche pas.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'es pas mon oméga, lui cracha-t-il au visage.

\- Eren cela suffit maintenant, Gunther, aide moi à l'emmener ailleurs. Il a besoin qu'on lui rafraîchisse les idées.

Eren fut conduit hors de la sale de sport sous bonne escorte.

Armin resta seul plusieurs minutes et finit par remonter en direction de son bâtiment. Les alpha qu'ils rencontraient s'éloignaient aussitôt de lui. Il était presque arrivé quand il rencontra à nouveau Erwin.

\- Ça ne va pas Armin ?

\- Si, si, tout va bien.

\- Ne me mens pas, je le sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. Viens avec moi, on va en parler tranquillement dans mon bureau, si tu veux.

Erwin lui tendit la main, qu'il accepta après quelques minutes d'hésitation. Aussitôt, il sentit la tension qui l'habitait le quitter.

Levi avait été déposé dans sa chambre. Il s'était mis aussitôt avec plusieurs couvertures dans un coin de la pièce. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de sortir d'ici, car il avait entendu la béta fermer à clef sa porte. Il se retrouvait donc emprisonné une nouvelle fois. Il se mit à pousser de longs gémissements.

Quelque part dans les sous-sols des bâtiments hurlaient Eren, enfermé lui aussi, le temps qu'il se calme.

Armin retourna très tard dans sa propre chambre. Il avait discuté avec Erwin de tout et de rien et avait fini par s'endormir sur le canapé. Erwin n'avait pas osé le réveiller et l'avait laissé se reposer pendant qu'il traitait la paperasserie. Il ne l'avait réveillé qu'au moment de dîner. afin de ne pas trop le perturber, il avait fait monter des plateaux repas à son bureau.

Armin se trouvait dorénavant en face de la porte de Levi, dont les plaintes se faisaient entendre. Il voulut entrer pour aider son ami, mais il réalisa que la porte était verrouillée. Hanji arriva au même moment.

\- Je suis désolé, Armin. Mais Levi est dans un état qu'il ne te reconnaîtra pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne lui ai rien fait.

\- Je le sais bien, mais vois-tu durant leur combat, Eren et Levi se sont par mégarde marqués, car Levi est entré en chaleur. C'était à prévoir, on aurait dû empêcher que cela se produise.

\- Pourquoi les avoir séparées alors ?

\- Levi n'est pas dans son état normal et on veut éviter qu'il croit qu'on l'a accouplé de force avec un alpha.

\- Que va-t-il se passer ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est la première fois que je vois ça.

Armin repartit en direction de sa chambre.

La nuit fut horrible pour tout les omega et beta de l'étage. Les plaintes de Levi ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Hanji finit par partir voir Erwin.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu me réveilles si tôt ?

\- Je suis inquiète pour Levi.

\- Pourquoi ? Il est blessé ?

\- Non. Enfin, je ne pense pas. Mais maintenant que sa chaleur s'est déclarée, il se comporte vraiment bizarrement. Il n'arrête pas de pleurer.

\- Comment çà ?

Au même moment Erd entra dans le bureau d'Erwin.

\- Non, mais c'est une habitude chez tout le monde.

\- Major, depuis qu'on a enfermé Eren en bas, il se jette littéralement sur les barreaux, comme un animal en cage, en hurlant.

\- Lui aussi. Mais que se passe-t-il ?

\- Oh non, Erwin, je crois comprendre. Eren et Levi se sont liés pendant leur combat.

\- T'as une solution pour y remédier ?

\- Non, malheureusement, c'est la première fois que je vois ça. Mais si on ne fait rien, l'oméga risque de mettre sa vie en danger, car pour lui, on le prive de son alpha.

\- Le problème, c'est que je doute qu'il aie choisi volontairement Eren.

\- Peut-être, mais plus le temps passe et plus je m'inquiète pour sa santé.

\- Bon d'accord, que l'on emmène Levi dans les quartiers d'Eren. Je vais m'occuper de ce dernier avant de le libérer. Préparez aussi tour ce qu'ils auront besoin pour la semaine à venir.

\- Bien Major.

\- Hanji, t'es sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'autre choix.

\- J'ai bien peur que non.

Hanji repartit dans le bâtiment des oméga. Elle passa par l'infirmerie, afin de pouvoir prendre un sédatif, afin de pouvoir transporter Levi en toute sécurité. Elle trouva Armin devant la porte, attendant désespérément que son ami aille mieux. Quand il vit Hanji, son visage afficha l'inquiétude.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Armin, Levi va aller mieux.

\- Vous avez trouvé un remède ?

\- Non, il n'y a pas de remède miracle, mais on va le laisser s'accoupler avec Eren.

\- Mais il va jamais être d'accord !

\- Je pense qu'à la fin de sa chaleur, il va nous en vouloir, maison n'a vraiment pas le choix. Eren lui-même est en train de perdre la tête d'être éloigné de Levi. Ils se sont marqués involontairement.

Hanji entra dans la chambre et trouva Levi dans le même coin. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement. Quand elle s'abaissa à sa hauteur, elle fut prise de pitié par ce visage d'habitude si froid et sans expression. Levi avait le regard triste. Ses gémissements étaient devenus faibles par la fatigue accumulée.

\- Levi, tout va aller bien. Tu vas retrouver Eren dans quelques minutes.

\- Non.

\- Non ? Mais tu n'arrêtes pas de le réclamer.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un stupide alpha. Je peux me débrouiller seul.

\- Comme tu veux. Alors je vais repartir et te laisser seul ici.

\- Non ! Eren !

\- Ben, tu vois, tu as besoin de lui. Je vais juste de faire une piqûre pour te calmer un peu, le temps que je t'amène à lui. Je vais aussi te donner un petit boîtier. Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu devras appuyer dessus et on viendra tout de suite.

Levi se recroquevilla un peu plus quand Hanji arriva avec la seringue, mais se laissa piquer. Lentement, ses yeux se fermèrent. Une fois sûr qu'il était endormi, Hanji le prit dans ses bras. Molbit et Mike l'attendaient devant la porte avec des affaires de rechange et de la nourriture. Ils descendirent Levi jusqu'aux quartiers d'Eren.

Ce dernier était, au même moment, escorté par Erwin, qui ne se gêna pas de lui rappeler comment il devait traiter un oméga en chaleur et que quand tout cela serait fini, il devait aller présenter ses excuses au pauvre Armin, suite à la violence du rejet de son ami.

Ils arrivèrent tous en même temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Que lui avez-vous fait ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas Eren, il a juste eu le droit à un tranquillisant, pour pouvoir venir jusqu'ici sans attirer trop d'alpha.

\- Il est si pâle. Tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas malade ?

\- Non, il est juste très fatigué et n'a rien mangé depuis hier midi. On t'a préparé tout ce que tu aurais besoin. Par contre, tu vas avoir des surprises. Il te veut et te rejette en même temps. Je pense que son esprit et ses instincts oméga sont en conflit au fond de lui.

\- Je vais prendre soin de lui.

Eren prit le relais et porta Levi jusque sur son lit, qui venait d'être refait par Mobilt et Mike. Une pile de couvertures était déposée au pied de celui-ci. Une fois qu'Erwin fut sûr que Levi était bien installé, il repartit en direction de son bureau.

Désormais dans la chambre, il ne restait plus qu'Eren et Levi. La semaine de chaleur de Levi sonnait comme un véritable challenge.

Eren se mit à faire un peu de ménage en attendant que son oméga se réveille et le réclame.

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteure : et voici la fin d'un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Je vais essayer de finir l'amour na par de barrière avant fin septembre en écriture. Je publierai qu'une fois par semaine pour faire durer quand même l'histoire. Mon objectif est de finir les fictions telles que l'amour n'a pas de barrière, les révoltés, le journal, d'ici la fin de l'année, pour pouvoir vous proposer de nouvelles histoires. Sinon concernant ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il est pas trop décousu car je l'ai rédigé en partie à moitié endormie ^^.**_

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Cherry : Oui Armin et Erwin font un beau petit couple, mais faut savoir l'exploiter de la bonne façon. Il y a une fiction en anglais avec ce couple c'est "the anthropologist". Désolée, il va falloir attendre pour lire la chaleur de Levi.**_

 _ **Ringo : contente que cela te plaise. J'ai essayé de créer de nouvelles amitiés et je vois que cela marche. Enfin pour une fiction normale pas si sûr que cela aurait fonctionné.**_

 _ **CQFD : et voici un brin de Ereri, et ce n'est que la mise en bouche.**_

 _ **UnPanda : il va falloir que je te fasse une carte de fidélité lol.**_

 _ **rage15 : j'adore laisser sur la faim les gens. Et là je suis de plus en plus sadique ^^**_

 _ **Aelyanna : c'était juste du provisoire ^^. Les vrais couples vont enfin se mettre en place.**_

 _ **XQUSCDVR : ben Levi reste Levi, même si l'instinct oméga va le pousser dans les bras d'Eren. Le pauvre Levi, Uke de ses instincts sexuels ^^.**_

 _ **Yamikodemon : ben en tout cas, on est pas nombreux. Ca y est je mets enfin les couples en place, ou presque ^^.**_

 _ **San Jaeger : j'espère que la suite t'as plu ^^.**_

 _ **Miss Kannazuki : oui c'est très attendrissant et ce n'est ni plus ni moins que le rôle d'un oméga d'être protecteur comme cela. Ce qu'il y a dans le sang d'Armin, comme le comportement bizarre de Levi, on va le découvrir prochainement. promis ^^.**_

 _ **Roshantic : concernant Levi cela est normal et fait partit de l'intrigue dans un sens. D'habitude c'est Eren avec sa capacité de se transformer en titan. Là j'ai voulu mettre Levi en homme extraordinaire ^^.**_

 _ **Akito Baskerville : oui il est tout mimi le petit Armin, même si je l'ai fait un peu souffrir dans ce chapitre.**_

 _ **LayOfHealing : non non les autres sont plutôt repousser par cette odeur. Non deux alpha ne peuvent être ensemble car il y aurait lutte de pouvoir en permanence, surtout en période d'Orinière (un peu comme dans une meute de loup). Deux oméga non plus dans la théorie. Par contre deux béta peuvent l'être. Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire tes écrits. Je me rattrape bientôt.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note de l'auteure : de plus en plus de reviews, il va bientôt me falloir un chapitre juste pour vous répondre ^^. En tout cas cela me fait rudement chaud au coeur d'avoir tous ces mots à lire à chaque chapitre. J'en pleure de joie.**_

 _ **Alors dans ce chapitre nous allons parler de chaleur. Celle de Levi. J'ai essayé de changer un peu dans le fait que je ne respecte pas trop l'omega type, mais je voyais mal un Levi tout mou ^^. Faut bien qu'il garde son caractère.**_

 _ **Quelques définitions :**_

 _ **noeud : le noeud est le gonflement au niveau du gland qui lie l'alpha à l'oméga. Si l'alpha se retire quand il est noué à l'oméga, il blesse et traumatise ce dernier.**_

 _ **tour des reviews :**_

 _ **LayOfHealing : oui c'est fait un peu exprès ^^. J'avais envie de jouer sur le "oups j'ai glissé". Pour l'entraînement de Levi, tu le découvriras dans quelques chapitre. Patience.**_

 _ **San Jaeger : et la voilà la suite et la chaleur tant attendu.**_

 _ **UnPanda : bon tu as de la chance, je l'ai fait avant 3 mois la suite. Je devais finir d'abord une autre fiction jusqu'au bout.**_

 _ **Krokmou : c'était pas 1 semaine mais 3 mois à attendre. Mais y a eu une pétition ^^ et surtout j'avais l'imagination débordante.**_

 _ **Lolitaworks : merci beaucoup, cela me fait plaisir. Bonne lecture de la suite.**_

 _ **Yumei Megumi : j'ai vu aussi après diffusion le soucis des dialogue à plusieurs. C'est vrai que moi j'ai l'image en tête de la scène mais ce n'est pas facilement évident pour vous. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**_

 _ **Rinkachirikitateku : oui oui ils vont trop bien ensemble. Je te le garantie avoir un Levi chez soit, c'est le bordel assuré ^^.**_

 _ **Yamikodemon : ah oui j'ai écrit le combat en dormant à moitié ^^ et surtout j'ai essayé d'intégrer la perte de contrôle de Levi avec son entrée en chaleur.**_

 _ **Roshantic : Levi est très spéciale et cela fait partie de l'intrigue, mais il faudra encore patienter pour connaître tous les tenants et les aboutissants.**_

 _ **CQFD : Je pense qu'Eren s'est quand même retenu dans le combat. Tu comprendras bientôt pourquoi Levi c'est si bien se battre.**_

 _ **Cherry : il réagit comme une femme enceinte. J'aime bien cette image car finalement Levi dépend de ses hormones ^^. Oui quand on sépare un omega et un alpha, cela brise le lien et ils souffrent tous les deux de ce manque. Un peu comme quand tu sépares deux jumeaux. Je te laisse découvrir ci-dessous la réaction de LEvi.**_

 _ **Neuphea : Merci beaucoup**_

 _ **Ringo : Moi ça va cela m'a pas gêné. Cela m'a même fait rire.**_

 _ **Miss Kannazuki : mince j'espère que tu n'étais pas trop fatigué. Oui Levi est bien Uke.**_

 _ **XQUSCDVR : désolée pas d'Armin, ni d'Erwin dans ce chapitre.**_

 _ **Akito Baskerville : j'adore leur sauvagerie.**_

 _ **GothicAlbinos : oh oui. Enfin j'espère que cela va t'intéresser.**_

 _ **Allez je ne vous fais pas plus languir et voici la suite de l'histoire.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 05 : une chaleur mouvementée**

Eren avait fini de tout nettoyer de fond en comble pour que son oméga ne soit pas trop déçu de la tenue de ses quartiers. Certes, cela n'était pas très grand. Il y avait en tout et pour tout 4 pièces. Tout d'abord, le salon et bureau. Eren avait acheté le strict minimum, car il était plus souvent en mission. Mais il pouvait se vanter de pouvoir accueillir ses amis sans problème. Il y avait une table ronde et quatre chaises, un canapé d'angle, une petite bibliothèque et son bureau. La cuisine était ouverte sur la pièce principale et était dans un état relativement neuf, vu qu'il prenait tous ses repas au mess des officiers. Ensuite, venait sa chambre. Elle était plutôt spacieuse et très éclairée. Mais comme dans le salon, il y avait peu de meubles. Enfin, il y avait la salle de bains. Il y avait fait installer avec sa première prime de mission, une baignoire d'angle afin de pouvoir se prélasser de tout son être.

En ayant tout nettoyé, il se rendit compte, qu'il n'avait jamais prévu de se mettre avec un oméga. Il possédait donc plus un appartement de célibataire que pour un couple. Il se nota dans un coin de sa tête de penser à acheter d'autres meubles.

Soudain dans sa tête, ce fut comme une révélation. Le fait d'avoir un omega lui sauta à la figure. Serait-il capable de s'en occuper correctement ? Que devait-il faire pour s'en occuper ? Quel était son rôle exact ? Et surtout, est-ce que l'oméga était vraiment prêt à vivre avec lui ?

Eren était perdu dans ses pensées, quand l'odeur de la chaleur de l'oméga se fit ressentir. Aussitôt, ses yeux virèrent dans une couleur dorée, signe de convoitise. Il se dirigea vers la chambre.

Il trouva Levi en train de se réveiller tout en gémissant. Il n'osait s'approcher de lui alors que son instinct réclamait de le prendre ni plus, ni moins. Il resta dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Levi ouvrit petit à petit les yeux. La chaleur en lui le brûlait horriblement. Il lui fallait quelque chose pour le soulager. Il sentait la moiteur dans son intimité, signe évident de sa chaleur. L'odeur du lit n'arrangeait pas les choses. Cela sentait l'odeur de l'alpha qu'il avait combattu qui pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Il frotta son visage contre l'oreiller, enroula ses jambes autour du drap, se frottant tout en gémissant.

Une petite voix dans sa tête, lui disait de se calmer, de ne pas succomber à sa chaleur, mais cela était de plus en plus difficile.

\- Levi, est-ce que tout va bien ? As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

Aussitôt, il se redressa, appuyant un peu plus sur son sexe déjà tendu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Dégage ! Je ne veux pas me lier à un alpha.

\- Tu es chez moi au passage et Hanji a dit que tu me réclamais. Moi non plus cela ne m'enchante pas. Je n'avais jamais prévu de m'accoupler avec un oméga.

\- Sors de cette pièce.

\- Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit. Hanji a laissé plein d'affaires au pied du lit.

Eren combattit son instinct et quitta la pièce. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle de bains, se déshabilla rapidement et fit couler une douche froide essayant de chasser l'odeur pénétrante de l'omega qui le désirait. Il prit en main son propre sexe et se mit à le caresser jusqu'à ce que la jouissance l'atteigne.

Levi rampa sur le lit pour atteindre le pied. Il remarqua qu'Hanji avait pensé à lui laisser les mêmes types de jouets qu'il avait dû se servir pour aider Armin. Il frissonna de dégoût en y repensant. Il finit tout de même par prendre l'un des jouets et retourna contre les oreillers. Il vérifia que la porte était bien fermée. Il fit descendre son pantalon et son boxer. Il dirigea vers son intimité suintante le jouet. Il serra des dents appréhendant une quelconque douleur et il le fit entrer petit à petit. Il chercha désespérément une position plus confortable pour le faire bouger en lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, il commença à s'impatienter et finit par se mettre à pleurer. Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit et Eren se dirigea vers lui.

Malgré la réticence de Levi à l'approche de l'alpha, il le laissa le prendre dans ses bras. Eren frotta sa gorge contre celle de Levi, permettant à leur glande respective de libérer les phéromones. Levi se sentit aussitôt apaisé, moins stressé. Il pencha un peu plus la tête afin de laisser un plus grand accès à sa glande à Eren. Ce dernier ne refusa pas. Une de ses mains descendit vers l'entrée de l'intimité de Levi.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider pour cette fois.

\- Hmmm.

Docilement, Levi se laissa faire. Eren l'allongea sur le dos, lui écarta les cuisses un peu plus. Il lui prit l'objet des mains et se mit à faire des va-et-vient, alternant rapidité et lenteur. Sa bouche se posa sur le sexe de son omega et il le lécha, le suça.

Levi cambrait son corps sous les assauts de bonheur. Il ne retenait même plus ses gémissements. Le jouet finit par heurter son point sensible le faisant pleurer de bonheur.

\- Encore plus.

Ses mains se crispaient sur les draps du lit. Il se sentit arriver au bord de la jouissance. Il voulut retirer la tête d'Eren, mais celui-ci continua d'œuvrer avec sa bouche et il recueillit la semence de son omega. Il essaya tant bien que mal de contenir sa grimace de dégoût face à l'amertume dans sa bouche.

La respiration de Levi était saccadée. Il sentit l'alpha se redresser et faire un pas pour quitter le lit et sûrement la chambre. Involontairement, il le retint par le bras.

\- Je dois y aller Levi. Tu n'imagines même pas comme c'est dur de ne pas pouvoir te soulager par moi-même.

\- Reste.

\- Je reviens dans quelques minutes. Je ne tiendrais pas sinon.

\- Reste.

\- Levi !

\- Reste.

\- Putain, tu vas me rendre fou à force de jouer comme ça avec moi.

\- Reste.

\- OK

Eren s'allongea contre son omega, le prenant dans ses bras. Ce dernier malgré la fatigue, sentit le sexe dur de son alpha contre son ventre.

\- La prochaine fois, dit-il tout en s'endormant, apaisé.

\- Ne dis pas des choses que tu ne tiendras pas, omega.

Malgré la tension, Eren finit par sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil.

Eren se réveilla quelques heures plus tard avec la sensation de son corps ankylosé. Il remarqua tout de suite les cheveux couleur corbeau de son omega. Durant son sommeil, Levi avait basculé complètement sur le corps d'Eren. Ce dernier avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, mais il craignait réveiller le caractériel oméga et de se faire éjecter de son propre lit. Il se concentra donc à garder une respiration calme et un rythme cardiaque lent afin de ne pas réveiller l'oméga.

Levi dormit encore une bonne heure avant que sa chaleur ne revienne. Il se sentait bien. Il y avait toujours l'odeur de l'alpha autour de lui qui l'apaisait, ainsi que sa chaleur. En y pensant, tout en s'étirant, il laissa échapper un petit gémissement de bonheur. Il frotta son visage, tout en émettant un genre de ronronnement, contre cet oreiller chaud. Soudain, il se rendit compte que l'oreiller faisait un drôle de bruit, comme un cœur qui bat. Il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux. Il leva une de ses mains au-dessus de sa tête qui rencontra une touffe de cheveux. Il descendit lentement la main heurtant au passage des yeux vert émeraude qui commençait à virer à l'or.

\- Matin.

\- Euh non, il est à peine 16h. Serait-il possible que tu descendes de moi, maintenant.

\- Non.

\- Levi, il faut que tu t'éloignes de moi. Sinon tu vas le regretter, surtout à te frotter contre moi ainsi.

\- Non.

\- Putain d'entêter d'oméga. Laisse-moi au moins te faire à manger. Tu n'as rien avalé depuis plus de 24 heures.

\- Non.

Eren se passa une main dans ses cheveux, refusant à batailler plus avec Levi. Il essaya de respirer calmement alors que ses instincts étaient mis à mal. Levi le fixait avec son regard gris acier. Aucun signe sur son visage ne montrait ses intentions. Pourtant au fond de ses yeux, brillait une légère étincelle de luxure. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils regardèrent droits dans les yeux, sans échanger un mot. Puis Eren se raidit soudainement en sentant une main descendre dans son pantalon.

\- Levi, non, ou je ne réponds plus de rien.

\- Prends-moi alpha.

\- T'es sûr ? Tu ne le regretteras pas ?

Pour confirmer ses paroles, Levi se frotta contre le sexe qui se tendait d'Eren, les faisant gémir tous les deux. Eren saisit alors son oméga et inversa les positions. L'excitation était à son comble. L'odeur que diffusait Levi, ses gestes lascifs et sa voix devenue suppléante avait eu raison de sa conscience. Cependant, il essaya de garder un maximum de maîtrise de soit. C'était sa première fois, mais aussi celle de son omega et il ne voulait pas ruiner cela.

Il le déshabilla lentement, profitant d'admirer chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait. Il se pencha et captura les lèvres de Levi, d'abord doucement, puis en appuyant un peu plus, jusqu'à forcer l'entrée, afin de pouvoir explorer l'intérieur de celle-ci avec sa langue.

Levi se sentait flotter de plus ne plus. Le baiser de son alpha était enivrant, le faisant gémir d'anticipation pour la suite. Car oui, il le voulait en lui. Il voulait sentir son nœud se former dans son intimité. Il voulait sentir son nœud se former dans son intimité. Il lui avait manqué quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose, c'était Eren. Tout raisonnement avait disparu de sa tête. Maintenant, seul son instinct d'omega en chaleur régnait et il réclamait la délivrance, la jouissance suprême. Il trouvait les gestes d'Eren, trop lent. Il voulait plus tout de suite. Il tendit sa main vers les vêtements d'Eren afin de le mettre à nu rapidement, mais celui-ci n'était pas d'accord et il repoussa les deux mains.

Eren approcha sa bouche du coup de Levi et se mit à lécher la glande, faisant gémir encore plus fort. Il la mordit, marquant ainsi et réclamant aussi Levi comme étant sa propriété devant les autres alpha. Il descendit lentement, goûtant chaque centimètre de peau avec sa bouche. Levi laissait échapper des bruits qu'Eren était persuadé ne laisserait pas filtrer de sa bouche en temps normal. Mais il s'en foutait royalement.

Sa bouche s'attaqua aux deux boutons roses qui pointaient déjà. Ses mains arrivèrent au niveau des jambes de son futur amant, qu'il écarta amplement afin de lui permettre un accès total à l'entrée de l'intimité de son oméga. Une de ses mains se dirigea vers cet orifice. Il fut étonné que l'endroit soit déjà si humide. Il y entra facilement un premier doigt et inséra rapidement un deuxième. De son autre main libre, il maintint en place les hanches de son amant qui essayait d'onduler pour venir à la rencontre de ses doigts. Sa langue tourmentait toujours les bourgeons roses.

Il inséra un troisième doigt et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient avec, s'enfonçant toujours plus à l'intérieur. Il laissa paraître un sourire quand il toucha le point sensible qui fit tressaillir de joie Levi. Il le titilla pendant une bonne minute. Il finit par ressortir ses doigts, se redressa. Levi, aussitôt, gémit de la perte.

\- Non! Reviens !

\- Je suis toujours là. Laisse-moi au moins retirer mes vêtements.

\- Dépêche-toi.

Eren fit descendre rapidement ses vêtements au sol et rejoignit Levi à nouveau sur le lit. Il se glissa entre les jambes de son omega, lui releva légèrement les hanches et le pénétra lentement. Levi, aussitôt, se sentit rempli. Il passa ses jambes autour de la taille d'Eren. Ce dernier sourit devant l'impatience de l'oméga. Il accéléra lentement le rythme faisant gémir de plus en plus fort son amant. Il changeait l'angle à la recherche du point sensible qu'il avait tant titillé quelques minutes auparavant. Quand il sentit Levi se contracter de plus en plus, signalant qu'il allait arriver à la jouissance, il sortit au grand désarroi de celui-ci.

\- Retourne-toi.

Contre sa volonté, il obéit et se retrouva la tête dans les oreillers, à tendre son cul à Eren en offrande. Ce dernier se replace correctement et entra rapidement dans la chaleur quittée quelques instants auparavant. De son autre main libre, il maintint en place les hanches de son amant qui essayait d'onduler pour venir à la rencontre de ses doigts. Il rapprocha sa bouche de la glande qu'il mordit à sang, tandis que ses mains retenaient son amant tout en saisissant son sexe.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que Levi ne vienne. Il se contracta violemment sur le sexe d'Eren. Ce dernier sentit son nœud commencer à gonfler. Il voulut se retirer, afin de laisser encore une chance à Levi de ne pas se retrouver noué à lui, mais se dernier se mit à pleurer.

\- Noue-moi, alpha.

Ce fut le summum pour Eren. Son nœud se forma lorsqu'il heurta pour une énième fois la prostate. Il s'arrêta aussitôt de bouger.

Levi quant à lui ronronnait de bonheur. Il se sentait enfin rempli. Eren bascula en prenant Levi dans ses bras afin de ne pas le blesser, ce qui était l'inconvénient d'un nœud. Il ne savait pas pour combien de temps il en aurait dans cet état-là. Il se colla à Levi, l'enveloppant de ses bras après avoir pris le drap. Il se sentait sale, mais il devrait attendre d'avoir dénoué pour porter son oméga dans la salle de bains et se laver. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Levi.

\- Miens pour toujours désormais.

\- Dans tes rêves gamins.

Les deux hommes sombrèrent dans un lourd sommeil.

Eren fut de nouveau le premier à se réveiller. Il observa Levi qui s'était retourné une fois dénoué et qui s'était blotti contre le torse d'Eren tel un enfant. L'alpha savoura quelques instants la scène sous ses yeux avant de finalement se lever pour aller se laver. L'odeur de la chaleur de Levi empestait tout l'appartement. Eren ouvrit la fenêtre du salon afin d'aérer. Il penserait à aérer la chambre pendant qu'il laverait son oméga.

Maintenant, il pouvait le dire, il était le siens. Il se dirigea directement à la salle de bains, après avoir pris quelques affaires de rechange afin de ne pas se balader trop nu, même s'il était chez lui. La douche lui permit de retirer toutes les odeurs que l'oméga lui avait laissé et il put réfléchir à tête reposée à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait du mal à croire que l'oméga avec qui il y a 24 heures, il se battait pour voir Armin était désormais lié à lui jusqu'au restant de ses jours. Cela voulait dire, qu'il aurait une personne à charge dorénavant. À cette idée, il déglutit. Pourquoi, lui qui était si jeune, se retrouvait lié à un type aussi froid et à l'égo démesuré ? Il se doutait bien que Levi ne soit pas du genre à dépendre de quelqu'un sauf pendant ses chaleurs. Il n'osait plus trop réfléchir, de peur de voir de mauvaises conclusions. Ils allaient devoir vivre ensemble et cela était la seule et unique chose à retenir.

Il sortit de la douche, se sécha et enfila un boxer, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Après avoir fouillé dans son frigo rempli par Mike, il décida de faire des pan cakes. Il prépara la pâte, sortit la confiture, le nutella et aussi du salé. Il ne connaissait pas les goûts de son oméga. Il allait devoir apprendre à les connaître. Il était en train de faire cuire les pancake quand Levi émergea complètement nu de la chambre. Eren se retourna à moitié.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Un peu plus de 21h. Je suis en train de préparer à manger. Des pan cakes, tu manges ?

\- Jamais goûté.

\- Quoi ! Mais ce n'est pas possible. Attends, ce sera prêt dans quelques minutes.

\- Je voudrais me laver.

\- Mange déjà un morceau et ensuite, je te préparerai un bon bain. Cela te va ?

\- Pas le choix.

Levi se dirigea vers une chaise de bar et observa Eren en train de faire à manger. Il en profita pour inspecter son nouvel environnement. L'appartement était à peu près propre, même s'il était sûr de trouver encore de la crasse à certains endroits.

Eren déposa une assiette avec une montagne de pancake et deux assiettes vides avec des couverts. Il lui servit le premier et lui proposa de mettre du salé pour commencer. Levi l'observa quelques instants pour voir comment cela se mangeait et l'imita. Quand le premier morceau tomba dans sa gorge, il ne put retenir un petit sourire de contentement. Eren était heureux de voir que son omega aimait sa cuisine. Il se dépêcha de manger afin de préparer la salle de bains et la baignoire. Il fit couler l'eau chaude, déversa des sels de mer parfumés à la lavande.

Levi arriva peu de temps après lui. Eren arrêta l'eau. Levi s'installa dans la baignoire et soupira d'aise dans la chaleur et l'odeur de lavande qui détendait tous ses nerfs. Il se sentait bien et n'avait qu'une envie, y rester et dormir. Il ferma ses yeux quelques instants.

Eren revint au bout de quelques minutes avec une serviette propre. Il avait profité pour changer la literie et aérer un peu la chambre. Il aperçut l'oméga qui s'était endormi dans l'eau. Il n'osa pas le réveiller, mais il savait aussi que l'eau allait finir par refroidir et il était hors de question que son oméga tombe malade dès leur première journée ensemble. Il prit un gant et lava soigneusement son amant. Il lui lava les cheveux et lui rinça comme on le ferait avec un enfant. Rien de tout cela ne sembla réveiller l'oméga épuisé par sa première journée de chaleur. Il l'emballa dans une serviette assez grande et le porta jusqu'à la chambre où il l'allongea dans le lit. Il ferma les fenêtres, éteignit les lumières et le rejoints rapidement, le prenant dans ses bras.

La semaine de chaleur de Levi fut longue et pénible pour Eren. Il dut subir les aléas de l'humeur massacrante de son oméga qui alternait entre l'envie que son alpha prenne soin de lui et le désir de voir Eren s'éloignait le plus loin de lui, voir même crever selon ses dires. Eren dut donc jongler avec toutes les personnalités de Levi.

Pourtant durant cette semaine, ils réussirent à se connaître un peu mieux.

À la fin de la semaine de chaleur, les deux hommes avaient fini par "signer un traité de paix" pour le bien de tous.

C'est ensemble qu'ils quittèrent les quartiers de l'alpha pour rejoindre tout le monde. Bien évidemment, ils marchèrent à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre. Levi voulait trop garder son indépendance.

Quand ils franchirent la porte du self, Eren et Levi virent une scène qui les laissèrent sans voix.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Note de l'auteure : Non la fiction n'est pas morte ^^. Juste plus de temps pour l'écrire et surtout j'ai cru ne jamais finir d'écrire ce chapitre. Du coup, oui pour avoir un chapitre de plus de 5 pages il me faut presque une semaine.**_

 _ **Enfin j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 06 : Le passé des oméga**

 **Pov Armin**

Je ne comprenais pas la décision de Hanji. Je croyais qu'elle était là pour nous aider ! Alors pourquoi livrait-elle Levi à un alpha ? Avions-nous fait quelque chose de mal pour qu'on en arrive là. J'avais soudain l'impression que notre envie de liberté et notre fuite n'avaient servi à rien. Nous étions revenus à la case départ.

Je la voyais s'approcher doucement de Levi avec une seringue. Qu'allait-elle lui faire. J'avais envie de l'arrêter. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Mais un béta m'empêchait de passer. C'était celui qui s'occupait de la cuisine.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, Levi semblait dormir paisiblement dans les bras de Hanji. Elle me regarda et me sourit avec de partir avec les deux béta. De mes yeux, les larmes commençaient à s'échapper. J'entrais rapidement dans la chambre de Levi et montais dans le lit où je m'enroulais en boule dans les draps. Je ne su combien de temps je pleurais, mais à un moment, je finis par m'endormir.

Mes rêves furent peuplés de violence, d'alpha tous plus répugnant les uns que les autres et de Levi enchaîné à Eren.

Hanji était en train de terminer son rapport sur les évènements concernant Levi, quand Molbit arriva en courant dans son bureau.

\- Chef, nous avons un problème.  
\- Comment ça ? Un alpha s'est introduit dans le bâtiment ?  
\- Non, c'est le petit Arlett. Il libère à l'étage une odeur puissante de peur. Cela met en panique tous les omega de l'étage. J'ai essayé d'entrer dans la chambre, mais même pour moi, les poils se dressent sur ma peau.  
\- Ce n'est pas bon tout ça. Ils ont subi trop de stress. Va me chercher Erwin et conduit le à la chambre d'Armin. Fait évacuer les autres oméga dans les étages inférieurs.  
\- Et vous chef ?  
\- Je vais aller voir ce que je peux faire en attendant.

Hanji se précipita hors de son bureau. Elle avait pourtant l'habitude des omega bouleversé lors de leur libération, mais pas au point de faire peur à tout un bâtiment.  
Quand elle arriva dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre d'Armin, elle comprit tout de suite pourquoi Molbit n'avait rien pu faire. Même pour elle, l'odeur en était presque insupportable. Elle entra tout de même dans la chambre.

\- Armin ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Elle se rapprocha du lit et constata qu'il dormait. Elle finit par rebrousser chemin et patienta jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Erwin. Ce dernier arriva rapidement.

\- Je m'en occupe Hanji. Je vais l'emmener ailleurs, le temps qu'il se calme.  
\- Tu ne peux pas Erwin. C'est contraire à nos règles.  
\- Je ne devrais déjà pas être là. Laisse moi gérer. Je te promets de ne rien intenter contre sa volonté.  
\- Je viendrais vérifier régulièrement alors.  
\- Si tu veux.  
\- Au fait, il dort. Je pense qu'il cauchemarde. Je l'ai appelé, mais il n'a pas répondu. Il est dans cet état-là depuis qu'on a emmené Levi.  
\- J'en prends note. Aère l'étage pour que les autres résidents puissent regagner leur chambre.

Erwin entra et referma la porte de la chambre. Malgré l'obscurité, il se dirigea sans problème jusqu'à l'oméga. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il posa une main sur le dessus de la couverture et laissa échapper un croone, espérant calmer l'oméga. Au bout de quelques minutes, il dessina avec le dos de sa main des arcs de cercle.

Armin se mit à bouger lentement, sa respiration se fit plus calme. Il finit par sortir la tête de la couverture et d'un regard encore endormi chercha celui qui l'avait réveillé. Quand il reconnut un alpha et pas n'importe lequel, il se tendit de nouveau, près à se défendre contre toute agression.

\- Calme-toi Armin, je ne te ferais aucun mal.  
\- Non, je ne vous crois pas. Tous les alpha font du mal.  
\- Non pas tous. Ici, tu ne trouveras pas d'alpha voulant te nuire. C'est finit pour toi cette période de peur.  
\- Alors pourquoi avez-vous livré Levi en pâture à Eren ?  
\- Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Mais ne t'en fait pas Eren ne fera rien contre l'avis de Levi.

Armin se mit à sangloter. Ses mains s'agrippèrent au bas de la chemise d'Erwin.

\- Je suis seul maintenant. Levi, ne reviendra plus jamais vers moi.  
\- Mais non, tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là. Et Levi reviendra vers toi dès que sa chaleur sera finie. Vous avez passé trop d'épreuves difficiles ensemble pour qu'il t'abandonne comme cela si vite.

Les larmes d'Armin s'écoulèrent encore plus. Toute la tension s'évacuait de son pauvre petit corps. Erwin le tira petit à petit contre lui, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se retrouve sur les genoux de l'alpha. Erwin continua de crooner, tout en se levant. Il tenait contre lui Armin, dont les sanglots commençaient à s'espacer. Il quitta la chambre et quitta le bâtiment des omega sous le regard réprobateur d'Hanji. Quand il arriva dans ses quartiers, Armin somnolait contre sa poitrine. Il l'allongea sous la couverture et se mit sur le dessus de la couverture, maintenant toujours, l'oméga contre lui.

Armin ne fit pas d'autre cauchemar de la nuit. Il commença à se réveiller par le soleil qui filtrait par le rideau entre ouvert. Tous les évènements de la veille revinrent dans sa mémoire. Il voulut se levait, mais il sentit un bras l'en empêchant. Son sang se glaça aussitôt dans son corps. Le bras, aussitôt, se resserra et un main vint caresser sa glande.

\- Pas de panique Armin, il ne s'est rien passé.  
\- Où suis-je ?  
\- Dans mes quartiers. Tu effrayais les autres oméga. Il a fallu que l'on t'éloigne de là-bas, le temps que tu te calmes.  
\- Mais Levi va me chercher. Je dois y retourner. Je vais mieux. Merci.  
\- Armin!

Erwin avait élevé légèrement la voix. Armin se recroquevilla légèrement, ses oreilles se plaquant sur la tête. L'alpha prit le menton de l'omega et lui releva la tête.

\- Je ne cherche pas à t'emprisonner ici, Armin. Je suis là pour t'aider. Ce n'est pas en restant enfermé dans ton mutisme que tu arriveras à tourner la page. Je ne peux pas imaginer une minute l'enfer par lequel tu es passé avec Levi, mais ici, il n'y a que des gens qui veulent que tu t'en sortes et que tu puisses enfin vivre libre. Alors n'aies pas peur et fais moi confiance.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Vous savez très bien soumettre un omega. Je ne peux pas vous faire confiance.

Erwin arrêta de ce fait tout geste sur l'omega pour le calmer.  
\- Si je te promets de ne plus te toucher, voudrais-tu essayer de m'accorder ta confiance ?  
\- Je vais essayer.

Erwin se leva et alla jusqu'à la commode prendre ses affaires. Armin regardait dans tous les sens, paniqué.

\- Je vais dans la pièce d'à côté. Après nous irons chercher des affaires pour toi. Jusqu'à ce que Levi revienne, tu resteras ici. Et promis, je ne poserai pas la main sur toi.

Armin se détendit légèrement. Quand Erwin eut franchi la porte, menant à la pièce d'à côté, il se rejeta en arrière sur le lit. L'odeur de l'alpha était présente partout. Mais cela ne le gêna point et il se mit même à enterrer son visage dans l'oreiller de l'alpha. Ce dernier ne revint dans la chambre qu'au bout d'un bon quart d'heure. Il fut même surpris de trouver l'omega en train d'attendre assit derrière la porte. Au bruit d'ouverture de la porte, ce dernier se redressa et recula. Erwin fit comme si rien n'était et retourna vers la commode pour prendre ce qu'il avait besoin pour la journée. Il prit aussi une de ses chemises qu'il tendit à l'omega. Armin la prit et courra s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Une fois seul, il respira l'odeur qui émanait de la chemise et laissa échapper un soupir d'aise.

De l'autre côté de la porte Erwin souriait, entendant tous les bruits que faisait l'omega. Une fois tous les deux prêts, ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire des officiers afin de prendre le petit-déjeuner. Ils arrivèrent à peine, qu'Hanji leur tomba dessus.

\- Armin, tout va bien ? Est-ce qu'Erwin t'a fait quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas ?  
\- Hanji, STOP. Il est entier et devant toi.  
\- Non, non, il n'a strictement rien fait, renchérit l'omega tout en se mettant en retrait et en agrippant le dos de la chemise d'Erwin.

Erwin passa son bras autour des épaules d'Armin en geste de réconfort. Ils se mirent tous à table. Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans le plus grand calme. Seul le bruit des couverts résonnait.  
Armin regardait son bol sans envie.

\- Armin, il faut que tu manges. Tu ne comptes pas rester sans manger pendant une semaine quand même ?  
\- Je n'ai pas faim.

Au même moment, son estomac grogna, lui rappelant qu'Erwin avait raison. Il finit par se manger tout de même son bol de céréales et son lait. Mike le conduisit ensuite à sa chambre afin qu'il puisse prendre quelques affaires. Au moment où il devait rejoindre le commandant, il échappa à la vigilance de Mike et courut à travers les couloirs à la recherche de Levi. Son odeur de désespoir qu'il diffusait attira malheureusement plusieurs alpha. Il se cacha dans un coin, essayant de se cacher le plus.

\- Levi, revient.

Erwin venait à peine de retourner à son bureau avant de démarrer l'inspection matinale, quand il entendit du raffut dans les couloirs. Il sortit sans plus attendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Un omega s'est enfuit vers le quartier des soldats, commandant. Nous sommes en train de faire sortir du bâtiment tous les alpha, le temps de le récupérer.  
\- Un omega dans les quartiers des soldats ?

Erwin claqua son bureau et partit en direction de la zone en question. Son instinct lui disait qu'il n'y avait qu'Armin qui avait dû se faire la belle pour retrouver Levi. Cette semaine de chaleur promettait d'être vraiment longue pour tout le monde.

Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour retrouver l'omega qui pleurnichait dans le renfoncement d'un couloir. Il soupira avant de s'approcher de l'omega.

\- Armin, je suis là. C'est fini. Aller vient.

Armin ne se fit pas prier et s'agrippa au cou d'Erwin. Il le ramena jusqu'à son bureau sous le regard effaré des soldats. Personne n'osa rien dire. Il resta avec Armin accroché à lui pendant plus d'une heure, chamboulant tout son planning de la journée. Le petit blond refusait de parler, ne répondant que par des plaintes surtout quand Erwin lui dit qu'il devait descendre. Il abandonna au bout d'un quart d'heure de le raisonner et dut se faire une raison. Il s'installa donc à son bureau et travailla la paperasse entassée, l'omega contre son torse. À un moment, il sentit le poids du gamin se détacher de lui. Il baissa les yeux et constata qu'il s'était endormi. Il patienta encore un peu avant de se lever et d'aller le déposer délicatement sur le canapé dans un coin du bureau. Il le recouvrit de sa veste afin d'éviter tout réveil brutal le temps de son absence. Il quitta le bureau et se dirigea vers son inspection quotidienne.

Quand il revint au bout de deux heures, il constata qu'Armin n'avait pas bougé et qu'il continuait de dormir. Il fit en sorte qu'on leur apporte le déjeuner à son bureau. Il ne voulait pas laisser Armin seul, plus que nécessaire.

Hanji vint les voir pour constater que tout aller bien pour son petit protéger.  
\- Il ne sait pas réveillé de la matinée encore.  
\- Erwin, j'aimerais refaire un prélèvement de son sang. Ce que j'ai découvert lors de la première prise de sang m'intrigue.  
\- Oui, tu m'en as vaguement parlé. Explique-moi ce que tu sais déjà. Pour le prélèvement, il te faudra attendre son réveil. Une crise de panique par jour me suffit.  
\- Tu sais qu'il y a trois races différentes : les alpha, les béta et les omega. Chaque race à sa composition sanguine qui lui est propre. Les béta ayant un mélange de sang entre alpha et omega.  
\- Oui, ça, je le sais déjà. Évite de me faire un cours de biologie et vas au but.  
\- J'y arrive, ne t'en fais pas. Lors de mon premier prélèvement chez Armin, j'ai découvert que notre petit oméga, en plus d'avoir du sang d'oméga avait du sang d'alpha dans le sang.  
\- Que veux-tu dire, c'est un béta ?  
\- Non, plus complexe que ça. Chez le béta c'est bien mélangé et dilué. Chez Armin, les deux sangs sont distincts. Comme s'il y avait deux systèmes vasculaires  
\- Comment c'est possible ?  
\- Je ne sais pas encore. J'aimerais lui faire passer des examens et des tests pour cela. Bien évidemment avec son accord, pas la peine de grogner.  
\- Je ne grogne pas.  
\- Je t'ai entendu. Tu t'es entiché de l'oméga, n'est-ce-pas?  
\- Il se le pourrait bien.  
\- Ses deux oméga sont passés par de terribles épreuves. Avec Eren, vous allez devoir être très patient, ne les brusquaient pas.  
\- Rien ne sera fait sans leur consentement.  
\- Il vaut mieux, si tu ne veux pas finir sous mon scalpel.

Hanji partit pour retourner dans son bureau. Erwin dut se résoudre à réveiller Armin aux alentours de 14h00 pour qu'il mange un minimum. L'oméga se sentait un peu groggy. Il mangea son assiette sans plus de faim. Il resta l'après-midi assis sur le canapé à regarder de loin les livres de la bibliothèque.

Le soir, ils dînèrent aux mess des officiers avant de regagner les quartiers d'Erwin. Sans un mot Armin se colla contre l'alpha et s'endormit.

La nuit fut à nouveau mouvementée pour les deux hommes. Armin se réveilla en hurlant. Erwin mit plusieurs heures à le calmer pour pouvoir appeler Hanji.  
Quand cette dernière arriva, elle sortit son matériel médical. Armin était fiévreux, mais comprenait ce qu'elle lui demandait. Il eut par contre beaucoup de difficulté à répondre. Elle lui fit une prise de sang avant de lui injecter un calmant. Le médicament ne le plongea pas dans un sommeil immédiat. Il resta longtemps entre deux eaux.

\- Armin, comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Hanji, le regard inquiet  
\- J'ai mal. J'ai l'impression que l'on est en train de m'ouvrir les veines.  
\- Le médicament devrait faire effet bientôt. Mais j'aurais besoin que tu répondes à quelques questions. Es-tu d'accord avec ça ?  
\- Oui, je crois.  
\- Veux-tu qu'Erwin s'en aille ?  
\- NONNNNN  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste près de toi.  
\- Bon, alors, commençons. Les questions que je vais te poser ne vont pas forcément te réjouir, mais pour pouvoir t'aider, tu vas devoir me parler de ce qui s'est passé durant tes années de captivité. As-tu subi des violences ?  
\- On était battu presque tous les jours… Des fois….

Armin sentit la boule se former dans sa gorge.

\- Si tu ne veux rien dire, ne dis rien, rassura Erwin en le tenant contre lui.  
\- Des fois, il n'y avait que le gardien de la pièce où on était entassé et d'autres fois, ils étaient à plusieurs. Beaucoup d'oméga sont morts.  
\- Avez-vous subi autres choses avec Levi ?

Le regard d'Armin se vida soudainement. Il serra son corps contre celui d'Erwin.  
\- Un jour, ils sont venus chercher plusieurs oméga pour des expériences. Levi ne voulait pas que j'y aille. Il voulait aller à ma place. Mais ils l'ont frappé à la tête. On était cinq à avoir été traîné de force. On nous a attachés à des lits sans matelas. Un homme est venu et nous a examiné les uns après les autres. Il ne voulait que des oméga encore vierges. Durant plusieurs jours, ils sont venus nous chercher. Ils nous injectaient des produits et ensuite, ils notaient les résultats. À la fin de leurs tests, nous n'étions plus que deux encore en vie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils nous ont injecté, mais cela nous rendait malades et nous affaiblissait. Et…

Armin étouffa un bâillement. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer. Hanji avait noté tout ce que l'oméga avait dit et après avoir pris ses affaires retourna afin de réétudier la composition du sang d'Armin. Elle avait laissé à Erwin une dose de calmant pour le cas où une crise reviendrait avant son retour. Ce dernier rallongea l'oméga et le serra contre lui, frottant sa glande afin de lui laisser un peu de son odeur pour le rassurer.

Erwin passa la nuit à serrer contre lui Armin, ne fermant pas l'œil. Il resta ainsi en alerte, prêt à intervenir au moindre signe de crise de l'oméga. Durant ses longues heures à contempler ce visage si paisible, il se demanda si Levi avait le même comportement. Il espérait que si c'était le cas, qu'Eren arriverait à gérer.

L'aube arriva doucement, éclairant le visage des deux hommes. Armin commença à se réveiller doucement. Il s'étira tel un chat avant de se blottir à nouveau contre la chaleur présente à côté de lui, tout en soupirant d'aise. Cela semblait faire une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas reposé ainsi. Malgré les douleurs à travers son corps, il se sentait mieux, l'esprit libéré d'un poids. Soudain, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en tête et il se raidit en comprenant que la source de chaleur n'était autre qu'Erwin. Il pensa que ce dernier allait être très en colère contre lui pour son comportement. Au fond de lui la peur commença à le gagner.

Un croone arriva à ses oreilles et une pression se fit au niveau de sa glande le calmant aussitôt.

\- Bonjour Armin. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?  
\- Euh, bien. Désolé pour tout le dérangement.  
\- Quel dérangement ? Tu n'as à t'excuser de rien.  
\- Mais, vous n'allez pas me frapper pour vous avoir dérangé ?  
\- Et pourquoi le ferais-je ?  
\- Parce que vous êtes….. Non, vous n'êtes pas comme les autres.  
\- Voilà et donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te battre. Tout ce que je voudrais que tu fasses, c'est te laisser examiner par Hanji, afin que l'on trouve un remède pour ton problème.  
\- Non pas d'examen. Pas encore.  
\- Chut, du calme. Je serais avec toi en permanence. Personne ne te fera le moindre mal.  
\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas. Vous avez une armée à diriger.  
\- Tu es ma priorité Armin.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle va me faire ?  
\- Quelques radios, rien de bien méchant.

Les paroles d'Erwin eurent raison de la réticence d'Armin. Malgré le fait qu'il craignait toujours les alpha, être loin d'Erwin même quelques minutes, lui devenait insupportable. Il fut donc accompagné d'Erwin pour passer les examens. Hanji toutefois ne fut pas capable de donner le moindre résultat avant plusieurs jours. Quand elle proposa à Armin de retourner dans le bloc des omega, ce dernier alla se réfugier derrière Erwin. Elle dut se résigner au fait qu'Armin s'attachait à Erwin et que ce dernier n'était pas contre apparemment.

Armin ne quitta donc pas du reste de la semaine Erwin d'une semelle, sauf pendant ses inspections de son armée. À ce moment-là, l'oméga en profita pour explorer le bureau et les quartiers de l'alpha, qu'il découvrait un peu plus chaque jour. Ce dernier ne faisait jamais un geste envers l'omega qui pourrait le mettre en panique. Ils passèrent leur temps à parler surtout du travail d'Erwin et de stratégie militaire. Armin montra même un vif intérêt à cette partie, n'hésitant pas à essayer de lire les livres. Mais n'ayant jamais appris véritablement, il dut demander au grand blond de lui expliquer.

Les nuits, ils les passaient ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, rassurant le plus fragile émotionnellement.

La chaleur de Levi était dorénavant finie et il n'allait plus tarder à revoir son ami. Armin ne tenait pas en place et s'était même levé très tôt le matin. Il supplia Erwin de se rendre rapidement au mess des officiers. Ce dernier eut du mal à lui faire comprendre que le réfectoire n'ouvrait de toute façon pas avant 7h et qu'il doutait fortement que Levi soit en état pour venir si tôt.

Quand ils arrivèrent, il n'y avait encore personne. Comme cela était devenu une habitude, Armin s'installa sur les genoux de l'alpha. Il se blottit contre la poitrine de ce dernier, la fatigue due à un réveil trop tôt le submergea. Il se rendit à peine compte après avoir mangé du va-et-vient des officiers. Il s'était complètement assoupi contre l'alpha.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant taire toutes les discussions. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux arrivants.

\- Je vais le tuer.  
\- Ne fais pas ça, il y a sûrement une explication.


	7. note de l'auteure

**note de l'auteure : merci pour tous vos commentaires. Je suis en train de terminer le calendrier de l'avent 2015 qui sera sur plusieurs fandoms et je reprends l'écriture de la fiction ensuite. Je n'abandonne pas, mais je ne peux pas tout faire en même temps ^^.**

 **Merci de votre compréhension.**


	8. chapitre 7

Note de l'auteure : tellement de monde la réclamait que la voilà, la suite.

Réponse aux reviews :

mika : j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu.

RomanoCarriedoVargas : je suis contente que l'hitoire te plaise. J'ai dû finir mon calendrier de l'avent pour pouvoir me remttre dessus et surtout j'essaie de finir la rédaction des révoltés.

Klaroline28 : un noeud en quelques sorte c'est le bout du sexe qui gonfle et qui met un bon moment avant de redevenir normal. J'ai pas encore trouvé l'explication du pourquoi et du comment, mais je continue à rechercher activement. J'adore le couple Armin x Erwin. Je trouve qu'il y a des possibilités intéressantes de part leur caractère et de leur intelligence.

Luna : oui oui je la continue et merci de l'apprécier.

CQFD : concernant l'utilité de son sang, tu le verras prochainement. Pour le moment je vais développer son côté oméga. C'est plsu difficile par contre de jongler avec le vrai caractère de Levi et le fait qu'il soit un oméga ^^. Mais oui Eren n'a pas de chance, mais comme on dit : quand on aime, on ne compte pas.

Miss Kannazuki : il faut toujours prendre le temps de lire XD. Non non je ne m'en fou pas. J'ai même cherché le doujinshi en question XD.

Angilika : merci

Meyrin : la voici enfin la suite tant attendue.

Cherry : j'espère que tu ne t'es pas langui pour l'attente qui semblait interminnable ^^ ?

Akito Baskerville : j'ai glissé sur une banane et hop le chapitre a été posté ^^

UnPanda : tu crois que c'était prévisible. Mais non XD

San Jaeger : j'espère que tu arriveras à trouver le temps de lire celui là entre deux devoirs.

Roshantic : oui je sais pour le côté pot de colle. Armin est en effet un hybrid avec tous les tests qu'il a subit. Quand à Levi, il a vraiment un sal caractère. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.

Meincuckooclock : merci et voilà la suite.

bonne lecture à tous

* * *

 **chapitre07 : la tentative d'enlèvement**

POV Levi

Mon alpha avait eut la bonne idée comme nous nous dirigions sans un mot vers le réfectoire. Il restait à une distance raisonnable et respectait mon espace. Je n'étais toujours pas prêt à accepter d'être définitivement accouplé avec un alpha. J'étais sûr que c'était un coup de toutes ses hormones que l'on avait dans le sang et rien d'autre. Comment aurais-je pu tomber en amour avec un gamin ? C'était tout bonnement impossible et inimaginable. J'espérais que tout, c'était bien passé pour Armin. Je m'inquiétais pour lui, car par rapport à moi, il était beaucoup plus fragile émotionnellement. Je m'en voulais terriblement pour mon comportement odieux que j'avais eu juste au début de ma chaleur. J'espérais qu'il me pardonnerait.

Nous arrivions enfin au réfectoire. Je n'étais pas enchanté de retrouver tout le monde. Surtout la folle à lunette, comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Handi, Danji, ah non Hanji. J'étais sûr qu'elle allait nous harceler de question et vu le regard béat qu'avait mon compagnon depuis la fin de ma chaleur, je ne doutais pas une seconde, qu'il lui donnerait toutes les réponses, même les plus salaces.

Juste avant de pousser la porte, un sentiment étrange me serra l'estomac. Au moment où je pénétrais avec Eren, je compris tout de suite ce qui se passait. La rage monta d'un cran en moi. Une envie de meurtre coulait dans mes veines. Je voyais en face de moi, mon Armin sur les genoux de l'autre alpha, blottit contre sa poitrine. Non mais à quoi il jouait sourcils épais à tenir ainsi Armin. Si jamais, il avait osé s'accoupler à lui sans autorisation, je le descendrais moi-même.

Fin POV Levi

Levi s'avança d'un pas sûr, décidé à en découdre avec Erwin et à récupérer son compagnon de fortune. Un grognement sortit du plus profond de sa gorge.

Erwin leva la tête en direction du bruit et resserra son étreinte autour de l'oméga. Eren, quant à lui, s'avança vers son propre oméga et l'encercla de ses bras.

\- Lâche-moi morveux. Il n'a pas le droit de toucher à Armin.

\- Non, je ne te lâcherai pas. Il ne lui a rien fait à Armin. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication.

\- Je vais lui faire la peau à ce sale primate.

Eren n'eut pas d'autre choix que de plonger sa mâchoire dans le cou de son oméga et mordit sa glande afin de le soumettre. L'effet fut immédiat et Levi se sentit faible d'un seul coup.

\- Eren, tu vas me le payer chèrement.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Maintenant si tu es calmé, je te lâche et nous allons nous mettre tous à table. Es-tu d'accord avec ça ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas utiliser ce procédé sur toi. Mais si je n'ai pas le choix pour t'éviter de faire des erreurs, alors je n'hésiterai pas.

\- Tu parles trop gamin et tu me fatigues. Es-tu d'accord avec ça ?

Leur échange n'avait été qu'un murmure et tout le monde dans la pièce se demandait se qui avait bien pu se dire. En tout cas, Levi se calma, mais lança néanmoins un regard noir à son compagnon.

\- Nous réglerons ça plus tard, Eren.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent, mais l'alpha resta sur ses gardes près à intervenir en cas de souci. Ils prirent place à table à côté du commandant.

Armin n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et semblait toujours profondément endormi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Lança Levi.

\- Rien du tout. Il est dans cet état-là depuis qu'un certain alpha l'a envoyé valser assez violemment.

\- Je ne lui ai rien fait.

\- Pour le moment mangeons. Tu auras les réponses à tes questions ensuite.

\- Tss.

\- Au moins, ta chaleur ne t'a pas coupé la langue.

\- Tous les deux arrêtés maintenant, intervint Hanji. On se croirait dans une cours d'élémentaire. Ranger au placard vos instincts de primate et passons un agréable moment. Levi, tu n'as rien à craindre, Armin est toujours pur. J'ai déjà menacé Erwin de le castrer s'il osait le forcer. Mais pour le moment, le contact que tu vois est la seule chose qui le calme. En attendant d'en savoir plus, j'aimerais avoir quelques détails vous concernant tous les deux.

\- Hors de questions.

\- Allez Eren, dis-moi, demanda-t-elle ignorant complètement l'oméga. Levi a-t-il était soumis ou dominant pendant toute sa chaleur ? Lui as-tu montré une quelconque autorité ?

\- Ben c'est-à-dire que ….

\- Eren Jaeger si tu tiens à dormir encore dans tes quartiers, tu la boucles tout de suite.

\- Oh oh. Comme c'est intéressant. C'est vraiment exceptionnel de voir deux oméga qui ne sont pas vraiment oméga. Je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Levi, soudain inquiet pour eux.

\- Chut ne lui demande pas ou tu vas le regretter.

\- Je savais que cela t'intéresserait, Levi. Alors, il faut savoir que…

\- STOP ! On mange en silence.

Au son de la voix élevée d'Erwin, Armin commença à bouger et à se réveiller.

POV Armin

Les battements de son coeur m'apaisaient. On avait mangé tous les deux et j'attendais avec impatience que Levi arrive enfin. J'avais tellement de questions à lui poser et de choses à lui raconter. Sans le vouloir, la fatigue m'avait prise soudainement et j'avais dû sombrer dans un long sommeil blotti dans la chaleur d'Erwin. Tout était si paisible.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'avais dormi, mais un grognement venant de l'alpha m'agita de l'intérieur. J'entendis dans le brouillard du sommeil, sa voix autoritaire. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis soudain, je perçus cette voix familière. Celle qui appartenait à Levi. Quelque chose n'allait pas et je pensais savoir d'où cela provenait. Malgré la froideur de Levi en permanence, il se souciait de moi et de me voir dans une position des plus douteuse sur un alpha avait dû le mettre en colère. Je n'avais plus tellement envie de lui sauter au cou. J'ouvris donc lentement les yeux, faisant celui qui se réveillait lentement.

Fin POV Armin

\- Armin, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Levi, le regard inquiet vers son ami

\- Levi, tu es enfin revenu. Oui, ça va bien, maintenant que tu es là.

\- Maintenant que je suis là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait cette ordure ?

\- Rien, rien. Je te rassure, il ne m'a rien fait. C'est moi. Tout est de ma faute. Je me suis senti perdu et je me suis accroché à lui.

\- Comment ça accroché ?

\- Bon, je crois que l'on devrait finir cette discussion ailleurs, si vous ne voulez pas manger, intervint Erwin.

\- Bonne idée.

Ils se levèrent tous et se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'Erwin. Levi tendit la main à Armin et se dernier la prit avec plaisir. Le contact entre les deux oméga sembla calmer d'un coup l'atmosphère. Eren et Erwin se regardèrent ne comprenant vraiment pas ces deux oméga. Arrivés dans le bureau, Levi tira vers lui Armin et ils prirent place sur le canapé. Les deux alpha durent se contenter de chaises.

\- Je pense que je vais vous raconter à tous les deux ce qui s'est passé après votre isolement dans les quartiers d'Eren, commença Erwin.

\- T'as intérêt à ne rien oublier.

\- Je n'oublierai rien, mais cesse cette agressivité envers moi, Levi. Je ne lui ai fait aucun mal.

Erwin leur raconta donc tout ce qui s'était passé, sans oublier le comportement d'Armin. Ce dernier au fur et à mesure du récit ne savait plus où se mettre. Il tenta de s'éloigner de Levi, ayant trop honte de son comportement qu'il jugeait puéril, mais ce dernier ne lui permit pas de s'éloigner et le maintint fermement par la main, tout en fixant Erwin. Quand celui-ci eut enfin fini de tout raconter, il y eut un moment de silence, chacun traitant les informations reçues.

Au bout de quelques minutes Levi se retourna vers Armin qui avait baissé la tête, de peur de voir le regard de reproche de Levi. Ce dernier fit une douce pression sur la main du blondinet qui releva lentement la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Erwin.

\- Non, Levi, s'il te plaît n'en dit pas plus.

\- Dire quoi ? Intervint Eren qui depuis le début suivait tout cela sans dire un mot.

\- Quand nous étions en captivité, peu de temps après avoir eut les premières injections, il a fait une crise similaire. Cela a duré plusieurs jours.

\- Comment avez-vous géré cela ?

\- Il s'est accroché à moi comme une bouée de secours.

\- Oh oh, comme cela est intéressant, s'extasia Hanji. Donc si j'en crois tes dires Levi, Armin s'est imprégné d'un oméga à défaut d'avoir un alpha.

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela.

\- Oui, mais regarde comment, il réagit. C'est exactement de la même manière quand un oméga s'imprègne d'un alpha. Cela peut ressembler à une chaleur sans vraiment l'être. C'est pour cela que quand ta chaleur a commencé et que vous avez été séparé, il a cherché à tout prix à te rejoindre.

\- Mais je ne suis pas un alpha.

\- Là n'est pas le problème. Le problème principal est de savoir ce qu'ils ont exactement fait et il me faut un échantillon de cette substance. Par contre, cela va poser de plus en plus de problèmes, maintenant que tu t'es accouplé avec Eren.

\- On n'est pas accouplé.

\- Ne me dis pas que vous vous êtes regardé dans le blanc des yeux pendant 7 jours. À ta mine, cela se voit que cela a été en profondeur. D'ailleurs, je compte sur toi, Eren, pour me raconter comment notre petit oméga se comporte en pleine chaleur.

\- Je doute que cela soit une bonne idée, Hanji. J'aimerais pouvoir regagner mon lit ce soir. Mais pour Armin qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

\- Pour le moment l'idéal serait que tu fasses ménage à trois. Si Armin a besoin de Levi, c'est la seule solution.

\- Mais j'ai pas assez de place chez moi.

\- Hors de question, intervint Erwin. Armin restera avec moi pour le moment. Depuis qu'il est auprès de moi, ses crises se sont atténuées.

\- Et puis quoi encore, pour lui faire faire des choses, qu'il ne consentirait pas, remit par-dessus Levi.

La discussion tourna rapidement à l'engueulade sur qui prendrait soin de l'oméga. Malgré qu'il soit lui-même un oméga, Levi tint assez facilement tête aux deux alpha. Même son compagnon était de l'avis d'Erwin. Hanji tenta de calmer tout le monde, mais en vain. Toujours assis sur le canapé, Armin assisté impuissant à cette querelle de maternelle. Il voulait leur dire de se taire et que ce n'était pas à eux de diriger sa vie, mais personne ne l'entendit. Alors prit d'un courage soudain, il se leva d'un bond.

\- Ça suffit tout le monde.

Tous s'arrêtèrent de parler et regardèrent le blondinet. Levi tenta de s'approcher de son ami, mais il fut repoussé.

\- Arrêtez de vouloir diriger ma vie, de savoir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi sans me le demander. Je ne suis pas un objet ou un oméga qui écoute sagement sans rien dire. Je suis un être humain comme tout le monde dans cette pièce.

\- Armin, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.

\- Mais je ne souffre pas Levi. Je veux juste décider par moi-même. Depuis le début, vous choisissez tous pour moi, sans me demander mon avis. J'en ai marre.

Sur ses mots Armin partit en courant de la pièce. Levi le vit partir, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Tous restèrent un instant sans bouger.

\- Armin,... murmura Levi, dont le désespoir et l'incompréhension emplirent l'atmosphère de la pièce.

Eren s'approcha de son oméga et le prit dans ses bras, tentant de calmer son désarroi.

\- Ne tant fait pas, il n'est sûrement pas très loin. On va le retrouver.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Chut Levi. Cela ne sert à rien de te reprocher quoique ce soit. Ce sont Erwin et moi qui sommes responsables de cela. Nous aurions dû laisser Armin s'exprimer.

\- Eren a raison. Hanji et moi, on va le ramener ici. Vous deux, vous attendez.

Levi ne répondit pas, trop abasourdit par la façon dont Armin son ami d'infortune l'avait rejeter. Eren essaya par tous les moyens de le consoler et de le calmer. Il n'aimait pas voir son compagnon dans cet état-là.

Armin courait à travers les couloirs ne regardant pas où ses pas l'emmenait. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Trop de choses se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Il en voulait aux autres de vouloir absolument décidé pour lui et il s'en voulait pour son comportement et s'être enfui comme un voleur. Il ne vit pas la personne qu'il percuta. Il tomba en arrière.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne vous ai pas vu.

\- Mais tient donc. Ne serait-ce pas mon petit Armin.

Armin redressa la tête et lança un regard d'horreur en entendant la voix.

\- Que faites vous ici ?

\- Je suis venu te chercher et tu vas me suivre gentiment ou il arrivera un grand malheur à Levi. Tu ne voudrais pas que Levi souffre par ta faute ?

Erwin et Hanji retournèrent la base durant plus d'une heure à la recherche d'Armin. Ils interrogèrent toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient, mais personne n'avait aperçu le jeune oméga. Erwin commençait à sentir une boule au ventre. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Avec Hanji, ils retournèrent à son bureau pour le cas où son oméga serait revenu. À sa grande déception, ce ne fut pas le cas. Levi commença à rager de plus en plus et voulu partir à sa recherche. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Commandant Smith.

\- Oui Gunther.

\- Une équipe de surveillance s'est fait attaquer et une monture a disparu.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il s'agirait d'un homme revêtu d'une veste noire et d'un long chapeau noir. L'un des soldats a dit avoir aperçu l'un des petits oméga traînés de force.

\- Armin ! gémit Levi.

\- Quand est-ce arrivé ?

\- Il y a environ une demi-heure.

\- Que l'on rassemble le plus de soldats. Départ dans 5 minutes.

\- Bien Monsieur.

\- Armin !

\- Ne t'en fais pas Levi, on va le ramener.

\- Eren tu restes là et tu protèges Levi.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de protection. Je veux y aller aussi. Armin a besoin de moi.

\- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour quelqu'un qui ne s'est jamais battu. Et il se peut que d'autres hommes soient à ta recherche. Eren si besoin enferme-le en bas en attendant notre retour.

\- Mais commandant, ne serait-ce pas plus utile sur le terrain. Armin est mon ami.

\- Et Levi est ton compagnon. Je m'occupe de ramener Armin. Fin de la discussion.

Erwin partit aussitôt après avoir récupéré ses armes. Eren quant à lui prit son oméga complètement anéantit dans ses bras et le ramena dans leur quartier.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Note de l'auteure : chapitre réécrit. J'ai repris les commentaires. Pour laisser des reviews si vous ne pouvez pas, envoyez moi un mp, j'y répondrais_**

 ** _Note de l'auteure :ceci est une annonce importante. Non je vous rassure je n'arrête pas les fictions en cours de rédaction pour SNK. Par contre je les mets en stand by. Je suis plus inspirée sur du one piece en ce moment. Mais j'essayerais de vous poster un excellent chapitre SNK tous les 15 jours._**

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _okami shiroi : en anglais cela fait plus d'un an. Je ne sais pas d'où vient cette engouement. Moi je m'y suis mise uniquement parce que je n'en voyais pas en français._**

 ** _Taqasim : oui un peu comme une mini meute pour Armin et Levi. Pour être plus précis, ils ont subi les mêmes misères et compagnie et donc pour s'en sortir ils se sont serrés les coudes et dans un sens les liens sont très profonds. Tu vas voir Armin est Armin, un fin stratège._**

 ** _San Jaeger : oui petit à petit on entre dans le vif du sujet._**

 ** _UnPanda : j'arrive moi aussi je vais leur pêter la gueule._**

 ** _Ringo : ah non ressaisit toi, voila la suite ^^._**

 ** _Elaelle : ne t'en fait pas ils vont avancer._**

 ** _bonne lecture à tous_**

* * *

chapitre 8 : mission sauvetage

L'homme galopait sans se retourner, il essayait de mettre le plus de distance possible entre la survey corporation et lui. Il savait très bien que l'alerte avait dû être donnée. Il pensait déjà à la récompense qu'il allait recevoir pour la capture de cet oméga rare.

Tous les chasseurs d'oméga étaient intéressés depuis qu'ils avaient vu l'avis de recherche le concernant. Il y en avait un aussi pour son ami, mais il n'avait pas voulu risquer de perdre les deux et il avait préféré se concentrer sur un seul des deux.

Une fois hors de vue de la garnison et sûr que son ravisseur ne pouvait plus rien tenter contre Levi, Armin tenta de s'échapper. Il patienta que son kidnappeur soit concentrer sur la route à suivre pour lentement et en faisant le moins de gestes brusques possible. Au bout d'un moment, le cheval ralentit pour passer un passage dans le ruisseau. Armin profita de ce moment pour se laisser glisser à terre. Il tomba de tout son long dans l'eau peu profonde heureusement pour lui. L'eau était glacée et le petit oméga en fut saisi par le froid. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se lamenter que le cavalier s'arrêtait en lançant tout un tas de jurons et de menaces. Ce dernier descendit de cheval.

Armin se releva en essayant de ne pas glisser sur les galets et se mit à courir. Les branches lui griffaient le visage, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en inquiétait. Derrière lui, la voix et les pas de son ennemi se rapprochaient. Ce dernier ne mit d'ailleurs pas longtemps à le rattraper en le plaquant au sol.

\- Sale petit chien d'oméga. Qui t'a permis de te faire la belle ? Tu tiens vraiment à mourir maintenant ? T'as pas intérêt à recommencer ou cela ne se finira pas bien pour toi.

Le ravisseur tira violemment Armin sur ses jambes et le ramena à sa monture. Il le hissa en travers sur le cheval avant de monter à son tour et saisit une corde afin de lier les mains de l'oméga dans le dos. Il repartit aussitôt au galop, vérifiant que d'éventuels poursuivants ne l'avaient pas rattrapé.

Armin contre son ravisseur, essayait de ne pas tomber. Malgré la peur qui le prenait aux tripes, il essayait de réfléchir à une solution pour s'en sortir rapidement. Ce n'était pas son premier échec qui le ferait abandonner. Tôt ou tard, il y arriverait.

Il ne voulait pas retourner aux mains de ses tortionnaires et surtout, il voulait retourner auprès de Levi et d'Erwin. Il voulait s'excuser de s'être montré égoïste. Il sentit le cheval ralentir. Son ravisseur arrêta le cheval près d'un bosquet et fit descendre l'oméga sans ménagement. Il lui resserra les liens des poignets et attacha la corde autour d'un arbre.

\- Si tu cries ou tentes quoi que ce soit de stupide, je t'éviscère sur place. C'est compris ?

\- O..O...Oui. Je ne bouge pas de là.

\- T'as intérêt.

L'homme s'éloigne d'Armin. Une fois hors de vue, ce dernier se mit à tirer sur les liens qui entravaient ses poignets. Avec un peu de contorsion, il pourrait se libérer. Comme pour se libérer une première fois du joug de leur tortionnaire, Armin se mit à réfléchir à tous les éléments de la situation. Sa capacité de raisonnement était au-dessus de la moyenne. De ce fait, il était capable en quelques instants d'établir plusieurs stratégies simultanément avec toutes les conséquences possibles. Quand il eut une idée qui tenait plus la route par rapport aux autres, il la mit en action. Dans un premier temps, afin de pouvoir sortir l'un des poignets des liens, il tira un coup sec sur son pouce qui se déboîta. La douleur fut fulgurante, mais il serra les dents, sa survie en dépendait. Comme prévu, il put libérer sa main. Avec un peu plus de difficulté, il défit les liens de l'autre poignet. Il essayait de ne pas penser à la douleur cuisante. Il allait régler ce problème plus tard.

Au loin, il entendait les bruits de pas de son kidnappeur qui revenait. Il avait dû finir de se soulager. Il s'avança doucement vers le cheval et saisit les rennes afin de s'aider à monter. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas très grand l'hadicapait vraiment. Le cheval commença à remuer un peu trop. Il s'agrippa aussi fort que possible et tira sur ses bras de toutes ses forces pour monter en selle. Une fois fait, il trancha avec l'arme qu'il avait trouvé le long de la selle la corde qui retenait le cheval et le lança au galop. Il ne savait pas trop dans quelle direction, il devait aller, mais, il était sûr qu'il devait s'éloigner de cet homme. Il était hors de question pour lui de retourner pourrir dans une cage, à subir des expériences et se faire violer régulièrement. Ce n'était pas évident pour lui de tenir les rennes avec sa main blessée.

Derrière lui la voix de l'homme retentit, ainsi que des coups de feu. Mais il ne devait pas se retourner. Il devait mettre le plus de distance et essayait de trouver de l'aide pour rejoindre ses amis. À cette heure en plus, il devait être au courant de sa disparition.

Il galopa pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. La fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir, ainsi que l'engourdissement de sa main. Durant le trajet, il ne croisa personne, le rassurant, mais aussi l'effrayant. Il fallait bien qu'il trouve quelqu'un pour demander de l'aide. Mais en même temps, il avait peur de retomber sur un chasseur de têtes d'oméga.

Le bois déboucha sur un village qui avait l'air assez paisible. Il ralentit l'allure du cheval. Il y avait énormément de monde qui déambulait à travers les rues du village. On aurait dit une grande fête. Rapidement, Armin dut laisser sa monture, ne pouvant plus circuler à cheval. Il était tellement émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait qu'il en oublia pendant quelques secondes qu'il était poursuivi. Dans le Dédale des rues se côtoyait étales de fruits et légumes, vendeurs de friandises, d'étoffes de la plus belle qualité, des artisans, mais aussi des gens du spectacles comme des jongleurs, accrobats, cracheurs de feu. Armin n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. La bonne odeur de viande qui cuisait lui donna l'eau à la bouche, lui rappelant que son dernier repas datait de loin maintenant. Mais il n'avait pas d'argent pour s'offrir quoique ce soit et il devait en priorité trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Mais il ne savait pas comment demander et surtout à qui. Il ne connaissait personne ici. Hors les bonnes odeurs de nourriture, il sentait aussi l'odeur de nombreux alpha. Trop à son goût. Il grimaça à cette pensée.

Tout en cherchant à gauche et à droite, il ne fit pas attention et percuta quelqu'un. Le choc le fit tomber sur ses fesses.

\- Désolé, je suis désolé, dit-il en se relevant.

\- Ce n'est rien. J'espère que tu ne t'aies pas fait mal.

\- Non ça ira. Je vous remercie.

\- Es-tu sûr que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air si pâle et effrayé. Ne serais-tu pas un….

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et tira Armin par la main avec elle. La femme bien qu'apparemment enceinte, marchait vite. Elle ouvrit une porte de maison et fit entrer Armin. Elle referma la porte à clés derrière elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je m'appelle Hannah. Comment t'appelles-tu ? Et d'où t'es-tu échappé ?

\- Je m'appelle Armin. Avec un ami, nous avons été secourus par la Survey corporation, mais j'ai été à nouveau capturé il y a quelques heures. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir. Maintenant, je dois regagner la Survey Corporation.

\- Je vois. Ici, tu ne crains rien. Tu t'es blessé à la main. Il faut que l'on te soigne avant tout. Mon mari Frantz rentrera vers midi. Je lui demanderai de t'aider. Il te ramènera jusqu'à la Survey Corporation.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Mais pas de quoi. Aller vient suis moi, il y a une chambre d'ami à l'étage. Nous sommes proches ici des groupes de vendeurs d'oméga. Il faut être très prudent quand on sort.

\- Et vous, vous n'avez pas peur ?

\- Non, mon mari veille sur moi en permanence. Il croit que je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il y a toujours l'un de ses amis qui me suit dès que je sors de chez-moi. Un jour peut-être, on aura plus besoin de vivre ainsi, nous les oméga.

\- Oui, un jour, nous serons définitivement libre.

La main d'Armin fut soigné et il put remplir un peu son estomac. Malgré la peur tenante au ventre, il finit par s'endormir dans le lit de la chambre d'amis.

Erwin avait enfin retrouvé la trace de l'homme responsable de l'enlèvement d'Armin. Il ne devait pas être très doué pour se faire discret. Il bouillait à l'intérieur et ne rêvait que d'une chose, le retrouver et lui faire endurer les pires tortures pour avoir osé toucher à son oméga. Cette pensée d'Armin, comme étant son oméga le secoua. Depuis quand considérait-il Armin comme sien ? Pourquoi l'idée qu'un autre alpha pose la main sur lui, lui donnait des envies de meurtres ? D'être si près d'Armin ces derniers temps ne l'aider pas à y voir plus clair.

En continuant à progresser avec l'escouade, il finit même par tomber sur le ravisseur. Il correspondait parfaitement à la description faite par la garde. Ils le capturèrent.

Erwin descendit et dû se retenir de ne pas le tuer sur-le-champ.

\- Où se trouve l'oméga que tu as kidnappé ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Ne me mens pas. Tu corresponds parfaitement à la description et je peux sentir son odeur sur toi. Où se trouve-t-il ? Si tu ne réponds pas rapidement, alors je t'arracherai la gorge.

L'homme tenant tout de même un minimum à sa vie avoua.

\- Il a fui pendant que je m'étais éloigné. Mais je ne sais pas où il se trouve. Il est parti vers l'Est. Je ne sais pas où il est à cette heure.

\- Vous deux attachez le et ramenez le au QG. Je l'interrogerais à mon retour. Hanji, tu m'accompagnes, on va continuer à chercher.

Ils prirent la direction qu'avait indiqué le ravisseur. Ils finirent par trouver des empruntes de cheval qu'ils décidèrent de suivre. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans un village. Ils se séparèrent et firent leur enquête chacun de leur côté, demandant aux gens s'ils n'avaient pas croisé Armin, en le décrivant au maximum.

Mais si l'oméga était bien ici, il avait su se faire vraiment très discret. Erwin commençait à désespérer quand, une femme au ventre arrondi s'avança vers lui.

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur. Êtes-vous de la Survey Corporation ?

\- Oui, je suis le Major Erwin Smith.

\- Avez-vous un papier qui atteste qui vous êtes ?

\- Oui, voici ma carte. Pourquoi ces questions ?

\- Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Hannah. Suivez-moi. Quelqu'un chez moi vous attend.

\- Comment ça ? Armin est chez vous ?

\- Oui. Je l'ai rencontré plus tôt dans la journée, apeuré, blessé et affamé. Il m'a expliqué ce qui lui était arrivé. Mon mari allait venir vous chercher à la fin de sa journée de travail, mais finalement vous êtes arrivés plus vite.

Erwin suivit sans plus attendre la jeune femme. Quand ils arrivèrent, il ne vit personne aux premiers abords. Il crut que cela était un piège. Mais il reconnut sans problème l'odeur de son oméga.

\- Il est en haut. Les évènements de ces dernières heures l'ont épuisé. Mon mari allait préparer la charrette pour le ramener, quand la voisine a parlé deux deux personnes qui cherchaient Armin. Alors je suis venue vérifier par moi-même. Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez aller le voir en haut, mais attention au moindre geste qui l'effrayerait, je vous scalpe l'entrejambe.

\- Je vous remercie infiniment.

Erwin n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se dirigea à l'étage dans la pièce où dormait son oméga. Il avait l'air si paisible. Il se rapprocha doucement du lit et s'agenouilla. D'un main, il remit en place quelques mèches tombaient sur les yeux du blondinet. Ce dernier toujours endormi murmurait.

\- Ne me laisse pas Erwin.

Le concerné se raidit par cette déclaration pour le moins inattendue. Armin aurait-il des sentiments pour lui ? Cette idée lui mit du baume au cœur. Il approcha ses lèvres du front de l'oméga et le baisa. Ce dernier gémit et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Aveuglé par la lumière du soleil qui passait par la fenêtre, il relava soudainement la couverture au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Encore cinq minutes, Erwin.

\- Tout le temps que tu veux.

Armin se redressa, faisant tomber la couverture et regarda vers l'alpha.

\- Erwin ! Tu es là ! Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

\- Hannah m'a trouvé alors que je te cherchais partout.

\- Tu me cherchais ?

\- Évidemment. Tu ne croyais pas qu'on allait te laisser aux mains de tes ravisseurs.

\- Mais comment as tu su que j'étais dans ce village ?

\- Ceci est une longue histoire. Je pense qu'elle peut attendre notre retour à la maison, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- La maison ? Mais je n'ai plus de maison.

\- Si tu en as une. Même la plus grande maison au monde. Levi et Eren sont vraiment très inquiets de ton kidnapping. Levi voulait partir à ta recherche. C'est là-bas qu'est ta maison.

\- Et toi est-ce que tu étais inquiet ?

\- Bien évidemment. J'étais prêt à retourner la moindre parcelle pour te retrouver.

Armin sentit son cœur se gonfler et d'un bond se jeta au cou de l'alpha. Il frotta sa glande contre celle de l'alpha qui se mit à crooner de joie. C'était un poids, une pression qui soudain avait disparu au fond du coeur des deux hommes. Armin n'avait pas pensé qu'Erwin puisse le retrouver si rapidement et ce dernier pensait la même chose. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils étaient connectés tous les deux aux mêmes pensées. Erwin resserra ses bras autour de son oméga, profitant de ce moment de pur bonheur. Ils oublièrent durant quelques minutes tout ce qui les entourait.

\- Je ne laisserai plus jamais personne te faire du mal Armin.

Erwin redescendit avec Armin dans les bras. Il remercia chaleureusement les sauveurs de son oméga et repartit vers le centre du village afin de pouvoir récupérer Hanji et leur monture. Durant le trajet jusqu'au monture, Armin ne quitta pas les bras de l'alpha, plongeant son nez contre le torse de ce dernier. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que le petit groupe soit réunit. Armin monta à l'arrière d'Erwin. Hanji ne posa pas de question pour le moment, car elle savait d'instinct que l'alpha n'acceptait pas que l'on perturbe ce moment de retrouvaille, mais nota un changement entre les deux. Ils mirent plusieurs heures pour rentrer, Erwin refusant de galoper pour ne pas brusquer plus son oméga. Le trajet se fit en silence. Ils arrivèrent peu après la nuit tombée au quartier général.

Eren et Levi attendaient, guettant l'entrée avec angoisse. Quand ils virent les chevaux arrivés, Levi courut vers la monture d'Erwin et attrapa Armin qui sauta du cheval. Les deux oméga tombèrent sur le sol. Levi ne lâcha pas son ami. Ils se dirigèrent vers les quartiers d'Erwin où des plateaux repas avaient été laissé pour leur retour. Armin ayant trop faim, n'attendit pas le retour d'Erwin et mangea tout son repas sous l'œil attentif de Levi. Aucun des deux oméga ne parla. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire. De temps à autre Armin souriait à Levi. Ce dernier nota le changement de son ami.

Il se rappela alors de la longue discussion qu'il avait eut avec Eren, durant la traque du ravisseur de Armin.

Flashback

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est être emprisonné, que l'on te regarde comme si tu n'étais qu'un morceau de viande. On n'aurait jamais dû rester ici. On aurait dû partir plus loin.

\- Et cela aurait changé quoi ? Levi peu importe où vous iriez, le danger resterait le même. Et puis ne me dit pas qu'ici, tu es malheureux.

\- Armin n'est plus le même depuis qu'on est ici. C'est pas normal. Et moi non plus.

\- De quoi as-tu peur vraiment ? Oui par rapport au premier jour de votre arrivée, vous avez tous les deux changés. Déjà, tu es moins agressif envers les autres. Et puis tu es avec moi, maintenant, non ? À moins que tu n'aies aucun sentiment pour moi, mais dans ces cas-là dit le moi maintenant. Moi, j'en ai pour toi et ce n'est pas une question d'alpha/oméga. Armin, quant à lui, s'est rapproché du Major. Tu ne peux pas te voiler les yeux. Erwin en plus respecte Armin. Arrête de vouloir tout gérer et maîtriser et laisse faire le destin. Tu ne penses pas qu'Armin a le droit d'être heureux.

Levi ne sut quoi répondre au sentiment d'Eren. Certes, il en avait, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire maintenant. C'était trop tôt pour lui. Il lui fallait un peu de temps encore. Quant à ce qui concerne Armin, c'est vrai que son blondinet avait les yeux qui brillaient quand il parlait de l'alpha. Et pourtant, Armin n'était pas encore dans une période de chaleur qui pourrait lui embrumer l'esprit.

Fin du flashback

Levi sourit légèrement a son ami. Oui Armin avait le droit de choisir qui il voulait. Et si cela devait mal se passer, alors il serait là porule protéger.

Pendant ce temps Erwin et Eren s'occupaient du ravisseur quelque part dans les cachots. Si on se promenait dans le couloir, on pouvait entendre des hurlements stridents. Les deux alphas qui avaient retenu jusque là leur envie de vengeance, ne se retinrent pas plus. Ils lui soutirèrent un maximum d'information tout en ne se gênant pas pour le torturer en lui brisant les doigts un par un.

Une heure après les deux alphas quittèrent les cachots, allèrent se doucher avant de revenir vers les deux oméga qu'ils trouvèrent endormis, assis l'un contre l'autre, leur tête se touchant et leur main enlacée. Vue comme cela, il semblait être des enfants.

Avec toute la délicatesse qu'il put, Erwin déplia le canapé en lit et apporta une couverture pour les deux oméga, ne voulant pas les séparer cette nuit. Eren baisa le front de son oméga et partit rejoindre ses appartements pour passer une nuit seule à réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé durant la journée.

* * *

Prochain chapitre réécrit: deux omega dans les rangs - Parution : 26 juin


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapitre réécrit le 26/06/16_

 ** _Note de l'auteure : Cette fiction comportera en tout 16 chapitres. Elle prendra fin le 21 aout prochain ^^. Par contre en réduisant le nombre de chapitres, ils seront beaucoup plus long (enfin j'espère :) )_**

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _okami shiroi : peut être, mais j'étais j'avoue à cours d'idée pour ce chapitre là._**

 ** _Alnia : voici le chapitre. J'ai enfin retrouvé mon inspiration qui me faisait tant défaut._**

 ** _Taqasim : tu te doutes bien que cela ne sera pas facile. Enfin il faudra attendre le chapitre 10 pour le voir en détail ^^_**

 ** _UnPanda : un tournant dans l'histoire._**

 ** _Ringo : c'est une bonne question que tu me poses. Tout est possible._**

 ** _Mlle Kirschtein : merci de ton soutien inconditionnel_**

 ** _Grimmy : Merci pour ton soutien. Non t'inquiète, je n'abandonne pas._**

 ** _bonne lecture à tous_**

* * *

chapitre 09 : deux oméga dans les rangs de l'armée

Levi se réveilla en premier. Contre lui, dormait paisiblement Armin. Il se laissa aller à sourire pour la première fois depuis des années. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer de continuer l'aventure sans le blondinet. Depuis sa première rencontre avec Armin, il avait enfin entrevue ce mince espoir d'être libre un jour. Son ami était un véritable rêveur qui cachait sa peur à travers ces rêves et ces espoirs. Il enviait son ami pour cela.

Aujourd'hui, il ne voulait plus être considéré comme un être faible. Il voulait pour aider ses amis, même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment beaucoup, pour ne pas dire, pas un seul. Il voulait être indépendant et prouver à tous les oméga que cela était possible. Avec Armin, ils en avaient beaucoup discuté quand ils étaient en captivité. Et c'était même ce dernier qui avait réussir à le convaincre.

Début du flash-back

6 mois avant leur évasion

\- Apparemment, ils vont encore nous changer d'endroit, Levi. La Survey Corporation aurait découvert le lieu.

\- Ça ne change pas. On nous fait bouger tous les trois ou quatre mois.

\- Bientôt, ce sera notre tour d'être vendu. Il faut que l'on s'enfuît sans plus tarder. Je ne veux pas être vendu pour être un esclave sexuel.

\- Cela n'arrivera jamais. On se fera la malle avant. N'oublie pas, on se l'est promis.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis même ce que je ferais le jour où je serais libre. Je rentrerais dans la Survey Corporation.

\- Tu sais que c'est impossible. Il n'y a jamais eu d'oméga dans l'armée. Même si on s'échappe et qu'on

leur raconte notre exploit, je doute qu'elle accepte des gens comme nous.

\- Comme nous ?

\- Si tu y vas, je te suis. Qui te sortira de la merde sinon. On se sert les coudes depuis assez longtemps maintenant. Je ne compte pas te lâcher dans la nature comme ça.

\- Alors, nous entrerons ensemble dans l'armée.

\- Si tu veux. Mais cela ne sera pas possible, tu verras.

\- Il faut essayer avant de baisser les bras, Levi. Tu verras, le jour où l'on sera libre, les choses seront plus facile, car nous aurons réussi l'impensable.

\- Tss, des fois tu es trop optimiste.

Fin du flashback.

Levi se leva doucement ne voulant pas encore réveiller son ami qui avait besoin de repos. Il en profita pour visiter l'appartement d'Erwin. Il n'était pas très grand, mais paraissait confortable. La propreté laissait par contre à désirer. Si Armin décidait de rester ici, il en toucherait deux mots au Major. Il trouva finalement la salle de bains et décida de prendre une bonne douche. Pendant qu'il se lavait, il réfléchit encore et toujours à tout ce qui s'était passé. Quand il en sortit, il tomba sur Erwin qui avait avec lui deux plateaux petit-déjeuner. Levi en prit un et s'installa près du bureau. Ce fut l'alpha qui prit le premier la parole.

\- Eren est partit ce matin en mission. Il sera absent pour deux ou trois jours tout au plus. Il s'excuse de ne pas avoir eu le temps de te prévenir.

\- Pas grave, il a sa propre vie. J'arriverai à me passer de lui sans problème.

\- Tiens, ce sont les clefs de ses quartiers.

\- J'espère qu'il ne compte pas à ce que je l'attende bien gentiment là-bas, à lui faire son ménage.

\- Je ne te vois pas comme une femme au foyer et je pense qu'Eren pense comme moi. Il est jeune et souvent impulsif de par ses émotions, mais il a un grand cœur et il semblerait que tu arrives à le canaliser.

\- Tsss. Tu veux dire quoi là ? Qu'il a copulé avec moi pendant une semaine, juste par compassion ?

\- Non, non, je n'ai pas dit çà. Ne te mets pas sur la défensive dès que je dis quelque chose. Je ne veux nullement te nuire. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Enfin, j'aimerais que pour le moment Armin et toi, ne quittiez pas le quartier général. Je pense que la tentative d'enlèvement cache quelque chose. Laissez-nous vous aider.

\- C'est pour ça qu'Eren est parti ?

\- Entre autres.

\- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu demandes alors. Tu as déjà choisi pour nous. Enfin, je devrais dire que tu fais ça surtout pour Armin. Est-ce que j'ai raison ?

\- En partie. Je fais cela pour que tous les oméga qui sont retenus contre leur gré, soient un jour libre. Tu peux croire que cela cache quelque chose, car je ne suis qu'un alpha. Mais pourtant, depuis des années, je me bats pour la liberté des oméga. Pour moi, chaque être humain, peu importe sa condition, chaque race est née avec les mêmes droits et la même liberté. Mon combat ne s'arrêtera uniquement, le jour où ces vendeurs d'esclaves et autres êtres abjects n'existeront plus sur terre.

\- Je vois. Dans un discours politique, tu gagnerais de nombreux sympathisants. En parlant de ton combat, c'est le notre aussi. Tant que ce genre de personne vivra, on sera toujours dans la terreur de redevenir esclave. Quand nous sommes arrivés, tu m'avais fait une proposition pour rejoindre l'armée. Est-ce que cette proposition est toujours valable ?

\- T'engager dans l'armée ? Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, aucun oméga n'a intégré l'armée. Je t'avais fait cette proposition ne pensant pas que tu accepterais.

\- Tient donc et elles sont où tes promesses d'égalités ? Tu ne nous crois pas capable de devenir militaire ? Tu crois que nous sommes de simples oméga ? Cracha Levi.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez de simple oméga. Votre fuite et votre désir de liberté ont prouvé le contraire. Mais l'armée demande une sacrée condition physique. Même pour un alpha, c'est très dur. Je ne suis par contre. Je ne suis pas pour non plus à 100%. Ceci est une affaire délicate et surtout tout ne dépend pas de moi.

\- Je veux bien, mais va falloir trancher à un moment et Armin va te demander la même chose.

\- Je me doute bien. Laisse-moi la journée pour trouver un compromis.

\- Ça me va.

Levi se leva et quitta les quartiers d'Erwin. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, il se retrouva rapidement devant ceux d'Eren. Quand enfin, il en prit conscience, il soupira puis inséra la clé pour y entrer. Comme il pouvait s'en douter, l'appartement avait besoin d'un sérieux coup de ménage. Il fouilla dans les affaires de son alpha à la recherche d'une tenue qui lui conviendrait mieux pour nettoyer de fond en comble sa nouvelle demeure. Il trouva un pantalon qu'il dut plier afin de ne pas marcher dessus. En fouillant un peu du côté de la cuisine, il trouva tous les produits d'entretien qu'il allait avoir besoin. Il se mit rapidement à l'œuvre, ouvrant toutes les fenêtres, changeant la literie et en tirant le matelas à l'extérieur afin de l'aérer un peu. Il passa la journée entière à récurer le moindre coin de l'appartement. Il pesta contre Eren qui négligeait énormément la tenue de l'habitation. Il allait devoir le brieffer sérieusement, s'il voulait qu'il reste ensemble. Il retira le foulard qu'il avait sur la tête et alla ouvrir en entendant toquer. Il fut assez étonné de tomber sur Armin.

\- Salut Levi. Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais qu'on mange ensemble ce soir.

\- Entre. Le temps de me changer et je suis à toi.

\- Merci.

Levi sans plus de paroles, partit à la salle de bains et remit les vêtements de la veille tout en grimaçant. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour en avoir des neufs. Il quitta ensuite l'appartement où régnait une odeur de fraîcheur et les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire. Erwin n'étant pas présent, ils prirent une table au fond afin de pouvoir manger tranquilles. Ils avaient toujours accès au messe des officiers et cela les arrangeait beaucoup, car c'était la seule partie qui était quasiment vide. Ils mangèrent en silence. Une fois restaurés, Levi tira Armin jusque dans les quartiers d'Eren. Sachant que ce dernier serait absent pour la soirée, ils pourraient ainsi discuter en toute tranquillité.

Armin profita pour visiter les lieux où vivait son ami d'enfance et apparement maintenant son compagnon.

\- Dis Levi, tu vas vivre ici maintenant ?

\- Possible. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Tu as tout nettoyé comme quand nous étions en captivité. Cela fait bizarre de ne plus être ensemble.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne suis jamais loin. Peu importe le jour comme la nuit, je serais toujours là pour toi. L'oublie pas morveux.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça.

\- Et toi alors, tu vas aller avec Erwin ?

\- Je crois oui. Il est gentil avec moi. Je l'apprécie beaucoup.

\- Je vois.

\- Ce matin, je vous ai entendu. Vous avez parlé de notre intégration au sein de l'armée.

\- Tu n'étais pas sensé dormir ? De toute façon, j'attends encore sa réponse.

\- J'espère qu'il va accepter. Il ne m'en a pas parlé quand je l'ai vu tout à l'heure. Je sais juste qu'il avait plusieurs réunions durant la journée.

\- Et tu n'es pas venu plus tôt !

\- Désolé, il m'a donné accès à sa bibliothèque durant ta semaine d'absence et depuis je passe mes journées plongées dans les livres. Tu sais, il a des livres super qui traitent de stratégie militaire, mais aussi des livres qui parlent du monde. J'en ai vu un la dernière fois qui parlaient des océans. J'aimerais un jour voir la mer de mes propres yeux.

\- T'inquiète pas, s'il le faut, je t'y emmènerai. Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien voir cette étendue d'eau. Bon Erwin devait me donnert une réponse ce soir. On va peut-être aller le voir à son bureau.

\- Je veux bien. Mais tu crois qu'il a une réponse à nous apporter.

\- Il avait dit ce soir et on a assez attendu.

\- Maintenant qu'on est si proche du but, j'ai un peu peur. Si jamais je n'étais pas à la hauteur ?

\- Et c'est maintenant que tu te poses la question. C'est un peu tard, tu ne trouves pas. Et puis, tu n'es pas seul. Nous allons entrer dans l'armée tous les deux et on va montrer au monde entier de quoi sont capables les oméga.

Ils partirent en direction du bureau du Major. Ils trouvèrent ce dernier derrière une pile de papier qu'ils ne se souvenaient pas avoir vu la dernière fois qu'ils passèrent ici. Erwin les fit entrer et asseoir du côté du sofa le temps de terminer un dossier. Quand il eut enfin fini, il se leva et se dirigea vers les deux oméga.

\- J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Je veux que vous m'écoutiez jusqu'au bout avant de dire quoique ce soit. Voilà après en avoir réflichi un moment et j'en ai discuté avec Hanji, j'ai décidé de vous mettre à l'essai durant un mois avec les cadets en formation. Toutefois, durant ce mois, vous ne suivrez que les entraînements du matin. L'après midi, vous serez affecté au service administratif. Vous envoyez à un entraînement intensif dès le départ serait courir à votre perte. C'est la seule proposition que je peux vous faire. Hanji veillera à ce que votre santé n'en prenne pas un coup. A la moindre blessure, il faudra passer par elle. Si au bout d'un mois, il y a de l'avancée et que cela ne vous nuie pas, alors on augmentera le temps d'entraînement. Enfin, vous ne pourrez pas côtoyer les alphas durant vos périodes de chaleur et vous devrez rester confiné dans vos quartiers. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Prenez le temps de réfléchir.

Levi et Armin se regardèrent un moment avant de se retourner vers Erwin.

\- Nous acceptons tes conditions.

\- Bien. Une dernière chose, ce qui vous attend ne sera pas facile du tout. Vous serez les premiers à intégrer une formation. Vous serez au milieu d'alpha qui bien qu'ils veulent la même chose que nous, c'est à dire des jeunes qui ne supportent pas l'idée qu'un oméga soit l'égal d'eux. Je ne pense donc pas que l'effort physique soit le plus difficile, mais ce sera votre psychologie qui subira le plus. N'hésitez pas à venir en parler à Eren ou moi ou même Hanji. Je sais de quoi sont capables les jeunes alpha. Vous commencerez dans deux jours, le temps de vous trouver des uniformes à votre taille.

\- On leur montrera qu'on peut faire aussi bien qu'eux, argumenta Armin.

Levi se leva du sofa.

\- On se voit demain matin alors.

\- Pas de soucis. Je serais disponible en fin de matinée pour vous amener à l'entrepôt.

Levi serra son ami dans ses bras avant de quitter le bureau et de retourner dans les quartiers d'Eren. Une fois sur place, il enfila un tee-shirt de ce dernier qui trop grand pour lui, lui servit de chemise de nuit. Il se coucha dans les draps propres. Il regretta une chose. D'avoir tout nettoyé, il n'y avait plus l'odeur d'Eren dans le lit. Il finit tant bien que mal par s'endormir.

De son côté, Armin attendit qu'Erwin finisse son travail pour rentrer avec lui. Ce dernier ne posa même pas de question, mais au fond de lui, il était ravi que l'oméga l'accepte. Il aurait aussi accepté, s'il avait demandé à retourner à l'unité des oméga. Mais de l'avoir vu l'attendre, était pour lui la réponse qu'il attendait le plus. Il se dépêcha de terminer sa paperasse pour retourner dans ses appartements, Armin lui tenant la main, timidement. Ils reprirent sans même y penser leur habitude d'avant l'enlèvement. Le petit blondinet eut tout le bonheur de s'endormir contre le torse de l'alpha.

Les deux oméga bien que séparés, rêvèrent de soldat et de liberté cette nuit-là. C'était le début de leur nouvelle vie. Une vie qu'ils avaient tous les deux voulu. C'était aussi le début d'une nouvelle ère pour les oméga et ils en seraient les précurseurs.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Premiers pas dans l'armée - Parution : 6 mars

 ** _Le 24 juillet sortira la réécriture du chapitre 10_**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Note 1 : réécrit le 23 juillet_**

 ** _Note de l'auteure : enfin un peu d'action pour nos deux oméga ^^. Je me suis éclatée à écrire le chapitre là. Bon par contre désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu une flemmingite aiguë de la rédaction lol.  
_**

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _okami shiroi : merci de me l'avoir signalé. J'utilise pour une dernière correction le logiciel en ligne scribens et si je vais trop vite avec la souris, il me copie des phrases en double quand il ne m'écrase pas d'autres phrases. Ce qui est gênant.  
_**

 ** _Koromo62 : Merci beaucoup et erreur corrigée._**

 ** _Alnia : :'( tu as dû attendre en vint toute la journée le chapitre. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai eu un ras le bol d'écrire suite à ma semaine bloquée au lit à cause de mon genou foutu.  
_**

 ** _.fukutaicho : j'ai relu plusieurs fois, mais je n'ai pas trouvé la faute. Ensuite je ne suis pas infaillible au fautes et je dois faire partie de celles qui en poste le moins (du moins j'essaye). N'ayant pas de beta reader, ce n'est pas évident. J'espère que ton accouchement c'est bien passé sinon. Concernant Levi, c'est normal que son caractère change un peu vu que c'est une fiction où il est un oméga donc un soumis dans un sens.  
_**

 ** _Haru-carnage : merci beaucoup.  
_**

 ** _Mlle Kirschtein : Eren part et revient. Il est comme cela notre Eren. Vive l'aventure.  
_**

 ** _Grimmy06 : voilà leur intégration. J'espère que cela te plaîra.  
_**

 ** _bonne lecture à tous_**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Premiers pas dans l'armée

Levi émergea le matin contre une masse chaude et familière contre lui. Il se blottit un peu plus contre la source de chaleur. Il n'avait nullement envie de bouger. Il se sentait vraiment trop bien.

\- Salut toi, lui murmura Eren. Je t'ai manqué ?

\- Mmm. Non pas du tout.

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

Eren serra son oméga contre lui, profitant au maximum de ce rare moment qu'ils avaient tous les deux. Il sentit Levi commençait à se frotter contre lui tout en gémissant. Il prit cela comme une invitation. Sa bouche migra vers la nuque de son oméga et lui déposa des petits baisers. Ses mains s'activèrent sous les vêtements de son amant. Ce dernier commençait à se tortiller en voulant plus. Le brun souleva le tee-shirt et deposa de nombreux baisers sur le torse du noiraud. Alors qu'Eren allait lui retirer tous les vêtements, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- J'espère qu'il a une bonne excuse pour venir nous déranger.

\- Tss, zigouille le.

\- Que de vilaines paroles dans ta bouche. Je reviens.

Eren se leva à contre coeur, non sans avoir embrassé Levi rapidement. Il se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant de l'ouvrir, il reconnut l'odeur d'un autre oméga. Il ouvrit la porte et devant lui se tenait Armin qui dansait sur ses jambes.

\- Salut Armin.

\- Salut Eren. Je dérange peut-être.

\- Pas du tout. Entre, je vais dire à Levi que tu es là.

\- Erwin doit nous emmener faire du shopping.

\- Oh, vous en avez de la chance. Je vous aurais bien accompagné si je n'avais pas l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues ce matin.

\- Ah, tu fais les entraînements des recrues ?

\- Oui, je leur apprends le corps-à-corps.

\- Ah super en plus de devoir te supporter la nuit, je vais devoir te supporter le jour. De mieux en mieux, se plaignit Levi.

\- Tu peux toujours refuser d'entrer dans l'armée. Par contre, pense à une chose. Je serais intransigeant lors de nos leçons. Que tu sois mon oméga ou pas. De mon enseignement dépendra de votre survie lors de nos interventions contre l'ennemi.

\- J'en attends pas moins de ta part.

\- Bon Armin, t'as déjà pris ton petit-déjeuner ?

\- Euh non. Je pensais le prendre avec Levi.

\- Laissez-moi dix minutes et je vous prépare quelque chose. À moins que vous ne vouliez aller à la cantine.

\- Moi ça me va, lança Armin ravi de goûter la cuisine de son ami.

\- Je me mets au fourneau alors.

\- J'espère que t'as l'estomac solide, Armin.

\- Sympa pour ma cuisine.

Eren décidé de sortir le grand jeu et prépara pour les deux oméga un petit-déjeuner digne d'un banquet royale. Au menu, ils eurent le droit à des pancake et de la marmelade, des œufs sur une tranche de bacon. Ils se régalèrent, mais Eren n'eut pas le droit à un compliment direct de la part de son oméga. Par contre de la part d'Armin, il fut comblé d'éloge.

Après le petit-déjeuner, les deux oméga allèrent retrouver Erwin qui les attendaient pour partir en ville. Pour Armin et Levi s'étaient leur première sortie. Aucun d'eux ne cachait sa légère angoisse du monde hors de la caserne. Eren quant à lui fit promettre à son supérieur de veiller sur son oméga. Afin d'étudier leur réaction, Hanji décida de les accompagner, au grand dam de Levi. Ils mirent une petite demi-heure pour arriver à Stohess. Les deux oméga furent stupéfait par les bâtiments et le monde qui s'y trouvaient. C'était qui plus est, jour de marché. Cela rappela à Armin sa fuite après son enlèvement. Ils passèrent la matinée à faire les boutiques à la recherche de nouveaux vêtements. Levi commença à râler dès le deuxième magasin. Il détestait faire les boutiques. Vers midi, ils firent une pause afin de déguster un bon déjeuner. Erwin choisit un endroit à l'abri des regards. Armin était content de cette journée. Avant de retourner à la caserne, ils firent une halte pour les tenues militaires pour eux et dans une bibliothèque à la joie complète du petit blondinet.

Ils rentrèrent en milieu d'après-midi, chargés d'achats. Levi refusa l'aide de quiconque pour amener ses achats dans ses quartiers. Le shopping n'était pas vraiment son truc et cela l'avait épuisé d'avoir dû le subir avec une folle à lunettes. Il sortit la tenue qu'il allait mettre dès le lendemain matin. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant qu'Eren ne reviennent de sa journée. Il décida de se faire couler un bon bain chaud pour se détendre de cette journée infernale. Il faisait trempette depuis un petit moment quand la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit sur son alpha. Il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Il l'avait reconnu immédiatement. Il entendit le bruit de vêtements que l'on retire. Il s'avança un peu dans la baignoire afin de lui faire une petite place. Il s'installa aussitôt contre son torse.

\- Alors, comment était ta journée ?

\- Chiante et ennuyeuse.

\- Tu verras demain ta journée sera encore pire.

\- T'essayes de me dégoûter de l'armée ?

\- Moi non. Mais c'est pas un camp de vacances. D'ailleurs, j'ai ton planning.

\- Tu peux me le passer ?

\- Après que j'ai terminé ce que j'avais commencé ce matin. D'ailleurs, on s'en était arrêté où au réveil ?

\- Je ne m'en rappelle plus. Comme quoi c'était marquant.

\- Tête de mule.

Eren se mit aussitôt à l'œuvre sur le corps de son oméga qui se débattit mais pas si longtemps que cela.

Le lendemain matin Levi se leva de très bonne heure. Il avait peu dormi, sûrement la nervosité avec sa première journée dans l'armée. Il n'avait pas voulu réveiller son alpha et était resté durant des heures sans bouger. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, remarqua la petite mine de son oméga, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il lui corsa son thé afin de le réveiller correctement. Une fois prêt pour sa première journée, il alla retrouver Armin au bureau d'Erwin. C'était lui qui allait les faire entrer dans la brigade d'entraînement.

Il était 9h quand Armin et Levi débutèrent en tant que soldats en formation. Bien évidemment leur venue fut sujet de polémique de la part des jeunes alpha. Ils avaient vu les autres soldats en formation murmuraient en eux et leur lancer des regards noirs. Levi fit comme si cela ne le touchait pas, mais pour Armin cela fut un peu plus difficile. Heureusement qu'il pouvait compter sur son ami.

La première heure fut consacrée à l'endurance. Au sein de la brigade d'entraînement, les paris étaient allés bon train sur l'endurance des deux oméga. Dès le coup d'envoi, le rythme imposé fut rapide. Levi et Armin essayèrent de rester dans le rythme, mais rapidement, ils s'épuisèrent et durent ralentir pour pouvoir finir. Armin fut celui qui eut le plus de mal et tomba plus d'une fois. Mais à chaque fois Levi était là pour l'aider à se relever et à repartir avec ses genoux écorchés. Malgré leur manque d'endurance, ils coururent du début jusqu'à la fin. Certes, ils ne finirent pas les premiers et les autres durent patienter qu'ils arrivent, mais aucun d'eux n'abandonna. Ils voulaient qu'on les respecte et ils allaient montrer ce qu'ils avaient dans le ventre.

Ils enchaînèrent avec la pratique du corps-à-corps avec Eren. Ce dernier bien qu'intransigeant les mis à part avec un beta afin qu'ils apprennent dans un premier temps les bases. Ce fut un certain Reiner qui les entraîna. Il leur apprit dans un premier temps à tomber d'une certaine façon. Ils apprenaient rapidement et leur souplesse innée facilitait l'assimilation des bases. La première matinée passa très vite pour eux. À midi, ils mangèrent avec les autres cadets, mais en restant à une distance raisonnable.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi on nous a fourgué des cafards dans notre promotion.

\- Ouais t'as raison. Ils se prennent pour ce qu'ils ne sont pas et vont retarder tout le monde.

\- Ils vont faire chuter nos statistiques. On était la première promo, mais là on va chuter dans le classement. C'est une honte.

Armin, plus sensible à ce genre d'attaque verbale, rentrait sa tête dans ses épaules. Levi, quant à lui, les écoutait, bouillant intérieurement de les éclater. Mais il avait promis de ne pas faire d'esclandre et surtout ils n'avaient aucune chance dans une bagarre. Les alphas continuèrent jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux finisse par se lever et se placer devant les deux oméga.

\- Dégagez d'ici et retournez à votre véritable place. Vous n'êtes bon qu'à écarter les cuisses et au ménage. La guerre, n'est qu'une affaire d'alpha.

Aucun des deux ne répondit ce qui énerva encore plus l'alpha qui envoya valser leur plateau. Levi serra les poings sans rien dire. Du côté des hauts gradés, ils regardaient la scène sans bouger. Pourtant dans leur partie du réfectoire, Eren et Erwin tentaient de se contrôler pour ne pas arracher la tête aux cadets menaçant leur oméga. Soudain, ils virent Levi se lever et fixer celui qui était à l'origine du désordre.

\- Pour la ramener, tu es fort, très fort. Mais uniquement parce que tu es en bande. Je suis sûr que seul, tu ne tiendrais pas deux minutes.

\- Pour qui tu te prends, ragea l'alpha.

L'alpha leva son poing et l'envoya en direction du visage de Levi. Ce dernier prit par une impulsion de sauvegarde se poussa légèrement, évitant ainsi le coup. Tout se passa ensuite très vite. Le regard de Levi changea de tout au tout et une aura meurtrière s'en dégageait. Il attrapa avec ces mains le bras de l'agresseur, le fit basculer vers l'avant et lui retourna dans le dos, faisant entendre un craquement sinistre.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Eren n'en revenait pas.

\- Ils ont seulement appris les bases ce matin. D'où il connaît la technique de maîtrise d'un adversaire ?

\- Il a le même regard qu'Armin avait durant ton isolement avec Levi.

\- On devrait peut-être intervenir maintenant ?

\- Il vaut mieux.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'attroupement qu'ils dispersèrent rapidement. Le cadet alpha fut conduit au bureau d'Erwin, tandis qu'Armin et Levi furent emmenés dans celui d'Eren. Ce ne fut qu'une fois hors d'atteinte des autres alpha que les deux oméga se laissèrent tomber au sol, leur corps entier tremblant.

L'après-midi fut beaucoup plus calme pour eux. Ils furent respectivement rattachés au secrétariat de leur alpha. Comme Erwin l'avait pensé, les deux oméga tombèrent rapidement de fatigue. Armin fut le premier à s'endormir sur son petit bureau. Le major préféra le laisser se reposer. Il savait que leur corps allait mettre du temps à s'adapter à cet entraînement. Levi quant à lui, lutta plus longtemps, refusant de se laisser avoir par la fatigue. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de deux heures, qu'Eren le retrouva assit derrière sa table de travail, une main empêchant sa tête de tomber. D'un geste doux, il porta son oméga jusqu'au canapé où il l'allongea délicatement. Sachant que son oméga n'avait pas dormit ou très peu de la nuit, il allait se reposer pendant plusieurs heures. Il était l'alpha le plus fier sur cette terre, d'avoir un compagnon aussi fort.

Les jours s'enchaînèrent ainsi dans une certaine répétition. La première semaine passa très vite. Levi et Armin s'adaptaient rapidement, malgré le fait qu'ils tombaient de fatigue avant la fin de la journée. Rapidement, ils eurent le rythme pour la séance de footing. Les séances d'autodéfense étaient rapidement assimilées. L'alpha qui les avait provoqués avait été sanctionné et dorénavant, les autres les admiraient devant leur détermination. Ils s'intégrèrent petit à petit au groupe de cadet. Les week-ends, ils continuaient de courrir en compagnie d'Eren afin de ne jamais les laisser seuls depuis l'enlèvement d'Armin.

Chaque soir Erwin et Eren prenaient un soin particulier de leur compagnon, les chouchoutant plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Levi râlait plus par principe, mais appréciait les séances de massage de son alpha.

Au bout d'un mois de formation, il fut convenu que les deux oméga étaient aptes à rester au sein de la brigade. Bien évidemment, aucune expédition ne leur était, pour le moment, autorisée. Eren partait souvent en mission à l'extérieur. Quand cela dépassait les deux jours, il allait alors retrouver Armin. Ce dernier, alors, lui parlait avec entrain de ce qu'Erwin lui apprenait sur la stratégie militaire. Levi, lui parlait du foutoir monumental dans le bureau d'Eren, ce qui fit rire Erwin. Eren était plus que connu pour son côté bordélique, mais était plus que compétent en tant que soldat.

Un matin, Armin commença à se sentir bizarre de nouveau. Erwin prit les devants et confia l'organisation de la base à Eren et Mike. Levi alla voir son ami une dernière fois à la demande de l'alpha. L'oméga appréhendait énormément sa semaine de chaleur.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : chapitre 11 : je prendrais soin de toi - Parution : 3 avril


	12. Chapter 11

**_Note de l'auteure : voici un petit chapitre avec une dose d'humour.  
_**

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _okami shiroi : oui le calme avant le début de l'action principale de la fiction qui est la fin des réseaux d'esclavages.  
_**

 ** _Sakura Hanami : j'espère que tu n'auras pas trop attendu  
_**

 ** _Alnia : oui ça bug grave et le pire c'est que cela écrase d'autres phrases dont je ne me rappelle plus :'(  
_**

 ** _.fukutaicho : non non ne t'en fais pas je l'ai pas pris mal. J4espère que ton accouchement c'est bien passé.  
_**

 ** _Haru-carnage : pauvre Armin, pauvre Armin. Je ne dirais pas ça moi XD  
_**

 ** _Mlle Kirschtein : peut de temps, mais plus d'un mois sûr.  
_**

 ** _Grimmy06 : merci beaucoup. J'ai pris un peu de retard, mais voilà le chapitre  
_**

 ** _Ringo : cela vaut toujours le coup d'attendre_**

 _ **Audrey Takarai : je viens seulement de lire ta reviews et je me dis, mais comment t'as deviné pour le chapitre du jour. XD**_

 ** _bonne lecture à tous_**

* * *

chapitre 11 : Je prendrais soin de toi

Pour la deuxième fois depuis leur arrivée, Armin entrait dans une chaleur. Le fait qu'elle soit rapprochée de la précédente était en raison de la proximité d'Erwin de l'oméga qui n'avait pas encore été noué et que cela bouleversait donc ces hormones. Hanji avait fait tout un spitch sur ça pendant plus d'une heure, endormant son auditoire. Bien que Levi ne puisse rien faire pour empêcher désormais l'union de son ami avec le grand blond, il s'inquiétait tout de même. Il espérait que tout se passerait bien pou lui.

Levi allait donc se retrouver seuls les matins au centre de formation et affronter tous les cadets alpha. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il en était effrayé, mais avec son champignon, il se sentait plus fort. Bien évidemment, la première journée d'absence d'Armin ne passa pas inaperçue et certains ne se génèrent pas pour l'imiter, ce qui fit sortir Levi de ses gongs. Ce dernier finit dans le bureau de son alpha qui le fixait, mais ne disait rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me sermonner et me donner ma sanction.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est ton boulot pour la semaine, aux dernières nouvelles.

\- Non, Levi, pourquoi l'as tu frappé ?

\- Il me faisait chier, comme si c'était le pied pour nous de subir nos chaleurs. J'ai détesté sa piètre imitation.

\- Je peux comprendre, mais crois-tu que la violence arrange tout ?

\- Dit celui qui est prêt à égorger le premier qui me regarde un peu trop.

\- Même pas vrai. Et ne change pas de sujet. On parle de toi et non de moi pour le moment. Bon, tu seras de nettoyage de l'armement pendant une semaine.

\- Tss.

\- C'est non négociable.

Eren attendit que son oméga quitte son bureau pour se laisser tomber sur celui-ci, prit d'une soudaine fatigue.

\- Je sens que la semaine va être longue et pas reposante du tout. Comment fais-tu Erwin pour tous les tenir en rang, se dit-il.

Ce fut la pire des semaines qu'ait connue Eren. Pour couronner le tout, Levi avait décidé de lui faire la tête, comme un enfant de cinq ans. Il dut aller trouver Hanji pour lui demander des conseils que cette dernière se fit un plaisir de lui prodiguer. Mais la plupart se trouvaient être complètement farfelue.

\- Hanji, on parle de Levi, pas d'un simple oméga. Je doute que lui apporter des fleurs m'aide à rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces.

\- Pourquoi, ça prouvera ton amour pour lui.

\- Je l'entends déjà dire que les pétales qui tomberont saliront tout et que cela lui fera plus de ménage. Sans compter que c'est plein de bactéries dedans.

\- Alors emmène le loin de la caserne et passer 24 heures en amoureux.

\- Premièrement, j'ai les responsabilités de Erwin encore pour trois jours minimum et deuxièmement, Levi n'aime pas les situations guimauves et moi non plus. Tu ne veux pas que je lui compte fleurette tant qu'on y est ?

\- Mon p'tit Eren, si tu ne fais pas un minimum d'effort, on n'y arrivera pas. Ce n'est pas parque que ton cher et tendre joue les durs à cuire et sans Coeur, que c'est le cas à l'intérieur de lui. Je pense plutôt qu'il s'est mis une carapace pour se protéger et que le fait qu'il t'en fait baver est juste pour te montrer qu'il n'est pas si faible que l'on pourrait le croire, et ce, même si c'est un oméga. Mais au fond de lui, il ne peut pas renier ses origines.

\- Mais ça, je le sais déjà, Hanji. Tu ne m'apprends rien. Il apprend très vite et s'il continue ainsi, il deviendra même plus fort que moi.

Eren soupira et quitta le bureau d'Hanji encore plus désespéré. Il devait trouver une solution.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans les quartiers de Erwin, Armin dormait paisiblement dans les bras de son alpha. La première journée avait été la plus délicate pour Erwin. Armin lui avait littéralement sauté dessus et il lui avait fallu toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas céder à la demande sauvage. Il avait pris tout son temps pour le préparer et le nouer sans le brusquer et ni le blesser. Entre chaque accouplement, il avait été aux petits soins avec son oméga, le baignant et le faisant manger, même si ce dernier ne voulait pas de tout ça et ne cherchait qu'à être avec son alpha.

Contre Erwin, Armin commença à bouger de nouveau. L'alpha le serra un peu plus contre lui et déposa des baises sur sa tête.

\- Erwin !

\- Hmmm ?

\- J'ai soif.

\- Je te ramène quelque chose tout de suite.

Malgré son envie de rester dans son lit, il se leva et se dirigea vers leur petite cuisine. Il ouvrit une bouteille de jus d'orange et en profita pour réchauffer les pancakes. Quand il revint vers Armin, ce dernier se roulait contre l'oreiller de son alpha. Il accepta le verre de jus d'orange, mais refusa de manger. Erwin dut lever le ton comme s'il réprimandait un enfant. Ce n'était pas vraiment facile de s'occuper d'un oméga en pleine chaleur. Il réussit néanmoins à lui faire manger deux pancake avant que leur nouvelle session d'union ne démarre.

La chaleur d'Armin commençait à s'éloigner et le contre-coup de celle-ci se fit ressentir pour les deux. Armin avait l'impression d'être passé dans un rouleau compresseur, tellement ses muscles étaient douloureux pour ne pas parler de ses reins. La fatigue et la faim maintenant revenu ne l'aidait pas. Erwin, quant à lui, avait cumulé énormément de fatigue et il n'était pas contre dormir une journée entière avant de reprendre ses fonctions. Mais avant tout, il devait aérer l'appartement dont la seule odeur que l'on sentait était les restes de leurs ébats et changer la literie. Il déposa Armin sur le canapé, tandis qu'il s'occupait du ménage. Ce dernier en profita pour avaler un bon plateau repas. Quand il eut fini, Erwin le porta jusqu'à la salle de bains où ils prirent ensemble un bon bain relaxant avant de retourner se coucher.

La fatigue ne vint pas immédiatement pour Armin. Sa tête reposait sur le torse de son amant, écoutant les battements réguliers de son coeur. L'une de ses mains dessiner des arabesques sur le ventre.

\- Dit Erwin, est-ce que je pourrais rester quelques jours avec toi au bureau ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as tes classes le matin.

\- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec tous les autres au début. Et puis je vais être courbaturé de partout.

\- Pas de soucis. Tu pourras toujours te reposer encore quelques jours.

\- Non, je ne veux pas passer mon temps à me reposer. Je suis un soldat maintenant.

\- Ahahahahahahah. Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Bon ben, je te donnerai quelques traités militaires à étudier alors.

\- Merci. Au fait Erwin, j'ai une question.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas marqué ? Tu comptes ne pas me garder ?

\- Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

\- Ben lorsqu'un alpha s'accouple à un oméga, il marque l'oméga normalement. Levi a été marqué lui par Eren.

Erwin se redressa et surplomba son oméga.

\- Cela te chagrine-t-il à ce point que je ne t'ai pas marqué ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas cela.

\- Je ne veux pas te brusquer et te réclamer uniquement comme mon oméga. Je ne veux pas dans notre relation que tu sois le soumis et moi le dominant. Si je ne t'ai pas marqué, c'est parce que pour moi, tu vaux mieux qu'un simple marquage. Mais si tu le veux vraiment, il n'y a pas de problème. Mais sache qu'avec ou sans, tu seras toujours celui que j'ai choisi.

Armin sourit à la déclaration de son amant. Ils échangèrent un baiser doux et passionné. Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Armin demanda tout de même à avoir la marque de son alpha.

Erwin se rendit à la première heure dans le bureau d'Eren afin de faire le point sur la semaine passée. Ce dernier lui relata tous les faits n'omettant pas l'incident avec Levi. Erwin éclata de rire devant la situation où se retrouvait confronté Eren.

\- Non, mais Erwin, franchement. Pendant que toi, tu te la coulais douce avec Armin, moi, j'ai dû sanctionner Levi qui se battait et en prime, j'ai eu le droit de dormir sur le canapé de mon propre appart. T'es sûr que c'est un oméga ? Parce que là, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir affaire à un bouledogue, mais en plus propre. Si à chaque fois qu'Armin doit avoir ses chaleurs, Levi se comporte comme ça, autant qu'il vienne avec vous.

\- Ahahahahahahah. Ne t'en fais pas Eren, je suis sûr que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

\- Je doute fortement, si Armin ne retourne pas faire ses classes maintenant.

\- Écoute, tu vas poser ton stylo, faire un bagage. Parce que là, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir affaire à un bouledogue, mais en plus propre. Je vais vous donner un ordre de mission.

\- Une mission ? Quelle mission, j'étais pas au courant.

\- Files et tu verras.

Eren obéit, mais se demandait vraiment qu'elle fût la mission qu'avait Erwin et qu'il n'aurait pas entendu parler. Quand il se présenta une heure plus tard avec un Levi aussi perplexe que lui concernant une mission, il tomba littéralement des nues en lisant l'ordre de mission : "trois jours pour se réconcilier"

\- Non mais Erwin, c'est une blague ?

\- Non c'est un ordre et aucun de vous deux ne peut y échapper. C'est ça ou alors j'exclurai définitivement Levi des cadets.

\- Tss, je savais que t'étais pas net, râla Levi.

\- Tu me remercieras plus tard. Ah oui au fait tiens Eren, votre lieu de villégiature durant les trois prochains jours. Profitez en un maximum et reposez-vous. À votre retour les choses sérieuses pour le démantèlement des réseaux débutera et je ne tolérerai pas de désordre.

\- Profitez en un maximum et reposez-vous.

Eren et Levi quittèrent la garnison en direction d'un cottage situé à quelques heures de là.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : chapitre 12 : pas de titre défini - Parution : 1er mai


	13. 2e note de l'auteure

**_Note de l'auteure : le chapitre 8 a été réécrit._**

 ** _Le 26 juin sortira la réécriture du chapitre 9_**

 ** _Le 24 juillet sortira la réécriture du chapitre 10_**

 ** _Le 21 août sortira la réécriture du chapitre 11_**

 ** _J'ai laissé les commentaires tels quels mais j'ai rajouté en en tête : chapitre modifié ou réécrit._**

 ** _J'espère que cette réécriture vous plaira._**


	14. 3e note de l'auteure et la dernière

**_Note de l'auteure  
_**

 ** _Non, non, non. Je vous rassure immédiatement, je n'abandonne pas la fiction. Juste une overdose de Ereri (oui cela arrive). Je suis actuellement en plein déménagement en plus donc galère et ma surcharge de travail la semaine, me rend incapable d'écrire un chapitre entier. Du coup je poste dans d'autres fandom, mais uniquement parce que j'ai de la marge, car les chapitres ont été écris en avance, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas de SNK._**

 ** _Donc comme je le disais, je n'abandonne pas la fiction, mais je vous demande encore un peu de patience et d'ici fin octobre ( cela sera peut être posté avant), un chapitre verra le jour. En plus j'ai déjà rédigé une partie du chapitre._**

 ** _Merci de votre patience._**


	15. Chapter 12

**Note de l'auteure : me revoilà enfin avec un petit chapitre, c'est toujours mieux que rien. Mais rassurez vous, la suite débarque dans 15 jours. Je pense faire dorénavant des chapitres court (entre 1500 et 2000 mots) mais pouvoir vous les poster tous les 15 jours. Les chapitres seront posté le mercredi tous les 15 jours, la même semaine que je poste l'escort boy. Je vous rassure, je n'abandonne pas la fiction du tout. J'ai juste était en manque d'inspiration et en overdose d'ereri. Je vais développer pas mal à l'avenir Erwin x Armin.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **chapitre 12**

Le trajet se fit en silence. Levi qui avait appris grâce à sa formation à cheval, n'avait pas eu besoin de monter en selle avec Eren, évitant ainsi la promiscuité. L'oméga n'en décolorait pas avec la situation. Il n'en n'avait pas particulièrement contre Eren, mais plus contre Erwin qui leur avait imposé cette sortie. Il n'appréciait pas que le grand blond se mêle de leur vie privée.

Ils ne firent qu'une seule halte, le temps de manger un sandwich. Eren était resté en retrait, le visage pensif. Son oméga l'avait remarqué et il s'était même demandé si c'était la situation qui le rendait ainsi ou s'il y avait autre chose. Ils reprirent la route et arrivèrent au cottage vers le milieu de l'après midi.

La maison n'était pas très grande, mais suffisante pour un couple. Levi remarqua immédiatement le manque d'entretien, par les hautes herbes et les toiles d'araignées après les fenêtres. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir d'exaspération.

\- Tu nettoies l'extérieur et je fais l'intérieur, annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

\- Tu ne veux pas te reposer avant ?

\- C'est dégueulasse et poussiérieux. On nettoie maintenant et après on se reposera. Mais quelle idée, il a eut de nous envoyer ici. Tss.

Eren eut du mal à se retenir de rire devant les reproches de son oméga envers Erwin. Il prit les deux montures et après avoir ôté leur selle, les laissa gambader dans l'enclos prévu à cet effet. Il chercha ensuite les outils pour désherber l'entrée, tout en se disant qu'il faisait ça pour 3 jours maximum. Connaissant maintenant la méticulosité de Levi, il nettoya le moins recoin de la devanture de l'habitation, non sans jeter de temps à autre un coup d'oeil à son oméga qui briquait tout l'intérieur de la maison. Il lui apporta un coup de main pour sortir les matelas, tapis et couvertures, qu'il dut secouer pour retirer toute la poussière. Cela fit même un gros nuage gris et le brun se mit à tousser sous l'intrusion des fines particules sous son masque en tissu. Le nettoyage de fond en comble dura presque jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

A la fin, Levi fut assez satisfait du résultat. Il fit une dernière vérification et remit la literie en place.

\- Levi, t'en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Repose toi un peu, s'il te plaît.

\- Je termine de vérifier que rien n'a été oublié.

\- Levi ! menaça Eren en levant légèrement le ton.

Le croone de mise en garde d'Eren eut un effet immédiat sur Levi qui arrêta tout de suite ce qu'il faisait. L'oméga au fond de lui, lui ordonnant d'obéir à la demande.

\- Tu sais que tu me fais chier, sérieux là. J'ai presque fini.

\- Levi, faut que tu te calmes un peu là. A la maison, tu passes déjà tes soirées à tout nettoyer tous les jours.

\- Et alors, tu laisses un bordel pas possible.

\- Je suis désordonné un peu et je m'en excuse. Je ferais plus attention dorénavant. Mais jusque maintenant j'étais tout seul. Allez maintenant arrête et viens te reposer.

Levi regarda quelques instants Eren avant de finalement capituler non sans lui rentrer dedans au passage. Eren se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Finalement ce n'était pas un séjour en tête à tête qui lui fallait, mais une thérapie de couple. Il aurait dû demander conseil à Hanji avant de venir ici finalement.

Eren se dirigea vers la salle de bains afin de faire couler un bon bain pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Pendant ce temps là, Levi enfin calmé, était installé sur le canapé du salon à lire un livre. Quand il y eut assez d'eau l'alpha alla chercher son oméga afin qu'il aille se prélasser dans l'eau. Une fois cette mission accomplit, il décida de préparer le dîner. Il jeta un oeil sur l'ensemble des provisions qu'il avait à disposition tout en essayant de se rappeler ce qu'aimait son amant. Il prépara plusieurs plats simple, vérifiant tout de même que Levi était toujours à la salle de bains. A un moment il entendit son oméga chantonner ce qui était bon signe et qu'il se détendait enfin. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Il prenait énormément sur lui en ce moment pour ne pas sauter sur Levi, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. En effet, il avait constaté et en avait parlé à Hanji que son oméga diffusait autour de lui un odeur différente, qui rendait par moment Eren complètement fou. Cela n'était pas cette odeur d'oméga, non. Il y avait en plus de la domination comme lui même diffusait pendant ses périodes de rut. Dans ces moments là, il avait envie de prendre violement Levi et de lui montrer qui était le dominant. Hanji avait utilisé ce qui lui restait du sang prélevé à leur arrivée et après l'avoir analysé sous toutes les coutures en conclus que cela était dû à ce que les ravisseurs d'oméga leur avait injecté durant des années quand ils n'étaient que des cobayes.

Cela justifia donc dans un sens le comportement menaçant de Levi envers tout le monde depuis une semaine. Le plus dur pour Eren, maintenant était qu'il allait devoir l'annoncer à Levi. C'était sa mission principale, il l'avait découvert dans le dossier qu'Erwin lui avait donné concernant la villiégature. Il avait donc pensé à mettre son oméga dans les meilleures conditions possibles pour pouvoir discuter sereinement comme deux adultes.

Le bruit de l'eau qu'on vidait d'une baignoire, le sortit de ses pensées. Il s'activa à terminer de tout préparer. Il vit soudain Levi sortit de la salle de bains, uniquement vêtu d'un de ses tee shirt, trop long pour son amant car il lui arrivait sous les cuisses, les cheveux encore mouillés. Il déglutit avec peine face à ce spectacle et se retint de passer tout de suite de l'autre côté de la pièce et de le faire siens pour le reste de la nuit. Il se baffa mentalement face à toutes ses pensées perverses qui lui obscurcissaient le cerveau.

\- J'peux savoir pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ? Demanda Levi

\- Ah, euh, pour rien, je rêvais.

\- T'as le lit pour dormir.

\- Tu viens manger ?

\- Tss, n'essaye pas de changer de sujet.

Au même moment le ventre de Levi émit un bruit qu'il ne put cacher. Il passa devant Eren et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Sans laisser le temps à l'alpha de comprendre quoique ce soit, il le tira par le colle pour le forcer à se pencher et déposa un baiser rapide avant de le lâcher, le laissant sans voix et de se mettre à table. Eren ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se dépêcha de mettre sur la table le dîner. Les deux hommes mangèrent en silence, profitant pour la première fois du calme, loin du quartier général. Bien que Levi ne dit rien, il se resservit deux fois le plat de résistance à la grande joie de son alpha.

Quand vint le dessert, Levi reconnut sans aucun doute possible l'un de ses gâteaux préférés. Il se retint difficilement de saliver d'avance. Eren ramena deux assiettes avec chacune, un fondant au chocolat fumant, entouré de crème anglaise. Son oméga se jeta littéralement dessus. Le noiraud dégusta chaque bouchée comme si c'était l'une des sept merveilles du monde. Eren le regardait manger, une lueur de bienveillance dans son regard. Il finit par commençait à manger aussi son propre dessert. Avec sa cuillière, il prit un bout de gâteau dont le coeur fondait et le dirigea vers sa bouche. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en apprécier la saveur, qu'une ombre se jeta sur sa cuillière et lui subtilisa son morceau de dessert. Il leva les yeux et vit Levi qui s'était penché au-dessus de la table et mâchait le morceau de gâteau, les yeux fermés.

Eren sourit de plus belle en le voyant soudainement si vulnérable pour un dessert. Il prit un autre morceau, mais cette fois, le tendit directement à son amant. Ce dernier ne ce fit pas prier et il mangea ainsi tout le dessert de son alpha.

Le brun débarrassa la table, tandis que le noiraud se fit chauffer de l'eau chaude pour un thé. Le plus vieux se dirigea vers la salle de bains et prit une douche rapide avant de retrouver son âme soeur. Pour le moment tout se passait assez bien. Il le retrouva sur le canapée, enroulé dans un plaid, la tasse fumante dans une main et de l'autre un livre. Une deuxième tasse se trouvait sur la table basse. Eren sourit en voyant l'attention de son compagnon pour lui. Il prit à son tour un livre et s'installa contre l'accoudoir à l'opposé de Levi. Il but une gorgée de thé et grimaça légèrement. Il n'était pas un grand adepte du thé noir.

Il ouvrit son livre et commença à lire. Rapidement il fut déconcentré. En effet, Levi s'était glissé entre ses bras, l'empêchant de continuer sa lecture. L'oméga le fixait sans dire un mot.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Levi ?

-...

Eren se demandait vraiment ce qu'avait Levi. Il ne lui répondait pas et continuait de le fixer. Soudain, il le vit remonter près de son visage.

\- J'ai froid.

\- Ah...heu…. J'espère que tu n'es pas tombé malade.

\- Amène moi au lit.

Eren n'en revenait pas. Son oméga qui d'habitude ne voualit l'aide de personne, voulait qu'il le porte jusque dans la chambre. Il déglutit péniblement face à se revirement de situation. Levi devait vraiment pas être dans son assiette pour lui demander cela. Il se leva donc et porta son oméga jusqu'à la chambre. Il le déposa sous les couverture avant de porter sa main sur son front.

\- Mais t'es brûlant !

Eren se retrouva dans le désarroi le plus total car il ne savait pas quoi faire quand quelqu'un était malade, lui même ne tombant jamais malade au point de le clouer au lit. Malheureusement il n'y avait pas de moyen de communication pour appeler Hanji et lui demander des conseils. Il réfléchit pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se rappeler de ce que sa mère faisait quand sa soeur était malade. Il alla en vitesse à la cuisine et prit une bassine qu'il remplit à moitié d'eau fraîche. Prenant un linge au passage, il retourna au chevet de son omega. Après avoir mouillé le linge, il le posa sur le front de Levi qui avait les yeux fermés et la respiration saccadée.

La nuit allait être longue.

* * *

prochain chapitre le 23 novembre


	16. Chapter 13

**Note de l'auteure : Suite à de nombreux messages qui font toujours plaisir, revoilà avec 15 jours d'avance le chapitre de la fiction. J'avais fait une pause pour mettre à jour les fictions en cours et avoir assez de chapitres d'avance. Il reste pour cette fiction environ une dizaine de chapitres avant la fin. Merci de me suivre chaque fois plus nombreux.  
**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 13

POV Eren

Bon, je ne devais pas paniquer. Ce n'était sûrement pas grand-chose et tout allait vitre rentrer dans l'ordre. Il fallait juste que je garde mon calme et que je réfléchisse sereinement. Après tout, j'étais son alpha et cela était de mon devoir de m'occuper de mon compagnon. Sauf que voilà, j'avais jamais été assidu en cours « soins d'un oméga » et maintenant j'en payais le prix.

Pour le moment, je devais au moins appliquer les bases et surtout les gestes simples. De cela j'étais au moins capable.

Le linge sur le front de Levi chauffait rapidement et c'est tous les quarts d'heure que je le rafraîchissais à nouveau. La température ne semblait pas du tout diminuer au contraire. Au bout de deux heures, ces yeux commencèrent à gonfler légèrement. Je l'entendais se mettre à bredouiller des choses incompréhensibles. Il se mettait à délirer.

Je tentais de l'apaiser, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il ne me comprenait pas. De temps à autre, je le voyais entre-ouvrir les yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt. Son corps entier était trempé par la transpiration, comme s'il venait de passer une matinée entière à s'entraîner au combat. Cela me faisait très mal de le voir dans cet état et je me sentais vraiment impuissant. Il n'était même pas encore minuit. Je me demandais même, une fois le jour levais, si sa fièvre était toujours aussi élevée si je pourrais le ramener au moins jusqu'au village le plus proche, pour qu'il puisse voir un médecin.

Je me rendis compte que l'eau n'était plus assez fraîche et je me levais afin de changer l'eau quand je sentis une main saisir mon bras droit. Je me retournais et me rendais compte que Levi me tenait. Ses yeux étaient entrouvert et sa respiration sifflante. Il tenta de me dire quelque chose, mais il n'y eut pas un seul son qui sortit de sa bouche. Je me rapprochais alors de lui. Ma main ramena vers l'arrière ses cheveux désordonnés et je baisais son front.

\- Je reviens tout de suite. Je dois changer l'eau de la bassine, Levi. Je suis juste à côté.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de se décider de me lâcher enfin. Je me dépêchais de m'activer à ma tâche avant de retourner à son chevet. Au passage, je pris une carafe d'eau et un verre. Je versa un fond et après l'avoir redressais, je lui donnais un peu à boire. Il devait se déshydrater rapidement.

Au début, il refusa de boire, mais avec un peu de force, il finit par boire quelques gorgées. Cela sembla l'apaiser un peu, ce qui fut une bonne chose. Après l'avoir aidé à se rallonger, je lui remis à nouveau le linge sur le front. Il ne lâcha pas pour autant ma main. Je lui serrais tout en caressant le dos de la main avec mon pouce. Une fois qu'il se rendormit, j'installais une chaise à côté du lit. Je ne voulais pas me coucher à côté de lui et le faire transpirer encore plus. Cela était aussi plus facile pour moi pour le veiller en restant à côté.

Fin POV Eren

Régulièrement Eren, changea le linge de son oméga, le fit boire un peu. Il restait à l'affût du moindre signe de changement de l'état de ce dernier. Toutefois, vers quatre heure du matin et après avoir vécu une journée plus que chargée, le brun finit par s'endormir.

oOOooOOo

Levi avait chaud et froid en même temps. Ces dents claquaient par intermittence, sa gorge était sèche. Par moment, il entendait la voix de son compagnon, mais elle semblait étrangement lointaine et il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il disait. La présence à ses côtés de son alpha, l'aidait à se sentir légèrement mieux. Tout en étant à moitié endormie, il essayait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il se sentait étrange et ce n'était pas agréable du tout pour lui. Il avait l'impression d'être sale et poisseux, d'être faible et fragile. Il avait envie de pleurer tellement il se sentait mal, mais il refusait de capituler face à cette sensation inconnue. Il tenta d'appeler Eren, mais sombra à nouveau dans un sommeil agité.

Le soleil était levé depuis un moment, quand Eren se réveilla. Il avait mal à tous ses muscles. Il mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler des événements de la veille. Il se redressa rapidement et regarda son compagnon. Sa respiration était toujours sifflante, mais il semblait moins agité. Il se sentait un peu coupable de s'être endormi pendant la nuit et de ne pas avoir veillé comme il le fallait. Il posa le dos de sa main sur le front de son oméga afin de vérifier la température. Il constata qu'il était encore chaud, mais moins que la nuit dernière. Le linge était tombé par terre. Il le ramassa et prit la bassine afin de changer l'eau. Il en profita pour préparer une bouillie afin de faire manger Levi pour qu'il puisse reprendre un peu des forces.

Pendant qu'il cuisinait, il se mit à planifier le déroulement de la journée. Bien évidemment, il n'avait rien de prévu d'exceptionnel. Juste s'occuper de Levi en commençant par le faire manger et ensuite un bain. Il connaissait très bien son oméga maintenant et il savait que son côté maniaque même malade, devait être encore bien présent.

Avant de retourner dans la chambre, il raviva le feu dans la cheminée afin de tempérer le salon. Il ne voulait en aucun cas, que Levi attrape plus froid tout à l'heure. Il installa en avance une couverture épaisse ainsi que deux oreillers.

En entrant dans la chambre, il remarqua que son compagnon dormait encore. Il posa le bol et la bassine sur la petite table et ouvrit les rideau afin d'avoir de la lumière. Dans le lit, il entendit un gémissement. Il se rapprocha du malade qui tentait de se cacher sous la couette avant de grimacer.

\- Il faut que tu manges un peu, Levi. Sinon tu ne pourras guérir.

\- J'ai pas faim.

\- Allez, Levi. Après, je te ferais couler un bon bain pour que tu te sentes mieux.

Le fait d'être propre après fit sortit de sa grotte l'oméga. Toutefois, il refusa qu'Eren lui donne à manger et prit lui même le bol et la cuillère. Eren sourit et partit faire couler le bain pour après. Quand il revint, le noiraud avait fini le bol. Ses yeux était brillant, signe que la fièvre était encore présente. Ce dernier voulu se lever pour aller se laver, mais tomba. Ses jambes refusaient de le porter. Aussitôt il sentit deux bras le soulever.

\- Lâche moi.

\- Pas question. Aujourd'hui, tu n'es pas en état de faire tout par toi-même, donc laisse toi faire.

\- Tu m'énerves.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il emporta son amant jusqu'à la salle d'eau et le déshabilla avant de le déposer doucement dans l'eau.

\- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, préviens moi. Je serais à côté.

\- Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, grogna-t-il.

Eren s'en retourna dans la chambre, il enleva toute la literie, et ouvrit la fenêtre afin d'aérer la pièce. Il referma la porte le temps de changer l'air. Il alla voir Levi et vit qu'il s'endormait dans le bain. Il soupira. Son oméga était des fois une vrai tête de mule. Il retira son haut afin de ne pas le tremper inutilement, saisit un gant et le savon. Il sentit le noiraud se tendre quand il commença à le laver, mais ce dernier n'opposa aucune résistance. Une fois savonné, il le rinça consciencieusement et l'emballa dans une grande serviette afin de le sécher. Quand il fut habillé, Levi fut déposé sur le canapé au milieu de la grosse couverture. Il s'y enroula aussitôt.

Eren termina de remettre la chambre en état et referma la porte le temps qu'elle se réchauffe un peu. Levi, pendant ce temps, s'était endormi. L'alpha vérifia une nouvelle fois la température. Il était encore chaud, mais elle semblait avoir diminué, ce qui était bon signe. La fatigue le gagna à son tour. Il prit place sur l'un des fauteuil, se recroquevilla et finit à son tour par sombrer au pays des songes. Il fut réveiller en sursaut, quand il entendit un gémissement. Il se redressa aussitôt et faillit tomber, se prenant les pieds dans sa propre couverture.

Son oméga semblait être pris d'un cauchemar. Il se rapprocha de lui, s'allongea contre lui et l'enveloppa de ses bras avant de laisser s'échapper son croone. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour réussir enfin à calmer son amant qui se blottit contre lui, passant les bras et les jambes autour du torse du brun.

Aucun des deux ne vit la journée défiler. Ils se réveillèrent en sursaut, quand la porte s'ouvrit en claquant.

\- Eren ! Où est Levi ?

\- Hanji, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda l'alpha qui avait sorti ses crocs face à cette intrusion.

* * *

prochain chapitre le 13 janvier

BON REVEILLON


	17. Chapter 17

**Note de l'auteure : bonne et heureuse année et plein de ereri pour 2017. Merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à me suivre à chaque épisode.  
**

 **réponse aux reviews :**

 **Haru-carnage : très difficile même**

 **panda mangeur de pizza : merci beaucoup. Oui je passe environ 4 heures par jour en semaine et 10 heures le week end, pour rédiger. Le soucis c'est que j'ai trop d'idée en même temps et du coup j'ai des grands délais pour une fiction entre deux chapitres. J'ai promis que j'allais me calmer, mais j'ai déjà craqué XD.**

 **Eloise : à des noisettes ^^.**

 **Audrey Takarai : mais de rien. Voici la suite. Par contre j'ai pas encore le chapitre suivant. Je crains la page blanche ^^'**

 **Cherry Tsuguri : oui c'est tout meugnon**

 **Okami shiroi : mais oui il ne peut qu'aller bien, enfin j'espère ^^'**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : révélations et découvertes**

\- Du calme, du calme, Eren. Je ne suis pas là pour vous attaquer.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Réponds à ma question d'abord. Comment va Levi ?

\- Il est malade depuis hier soir, répondit-il avant de se lever, sans trop faire bouger son amant.

Il restait sur ses gardes, car il n'avait prévenu personne de l'état de son compagnon et trouvait cela louche.

\- Je vois. Est-il tombé soudainement ? A-t-il eut beaucoup de fièvre, des tremblements ? A-t-il eu un ou plusieurs accès de violence ?

\- Comment sais-tu tout cela ?

\- Il n'est pas le seul dans cet état là, depuis hier soir.

\- Quoi, Armin aussi ? Mais il était en très bonne santé quand nous sommes partis.

\- Je le sais, tout comme Levi. Il faudrait que je puisse l'ausculter. Je ne lui ferais aucun mal. Mais je dois confirmer mes hypothèses.

Eren finit par s'éloigner de son oméga. Il décida d'aller dans une autre pièce afin d'éviter tout risque d'incident avec son alpha qui prenait le dessus dans ces cas là.

Hanji passa plus d'un quart d'heure à examiner attentivement le jeune oméga, prit plusieurs échantillons de sang, afin de faire des tests une fois rentrée.

\- Eren, j'ai fini, tu peux revenir.

\- Alors, qu'est ce qu'il a ?

\- Pour le moment je peux te dire ce qu'il n'a pas. Je dois analyser son sang avant. Je ne peux faire que des suppositions. Il n'est pas malade à proprement parler. Tu te rappelles de notre discussion concernant le comportement de Levi et d'Armin, ainsi que des expériences qu'ils auraient subi pendant plusieurs années. Cela fait plusieurs mois maintenant qu'ils sont parmi nous et que par conséquence, ils ne subissent plus toutes ses expériences. Je pense donc que toutes les injections qu'ils ont reçu entre autre a eu le même effet qu'une drogue et que dorénavant, leur corps se retrouve en manque.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'on peut faire alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis en train d'étudier toutes les possibilités. Mais une chose est sûre, on va devoir les sevrer. Il faut ramener Levi au plus vite à l'institut du quartier général.

\- Mais on ne peut pas le déplacer avec sa fièvre. Il risque d'y rester.

\- Je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas en état de monter à cheval, mais on a pas le choix, Eren. Sais tu ce qui le calme, par hasard ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour pouvoir le transporter avant la prochaine crise. Là pour le moment il est calme, mais cela ne durera pas et je ne peux pas te dire dans combien de temps, cela reprendra. Il y va de sa vie Eren.

\- Il se calme à mon contact.

\- Bien alors tu vas le prendre avec toi à cheval. On doit y aller maintenant. Nous en avons pour plusieurs heures et il fera déjà nuit noire quand on arrivera au quartier général.

\- D'accord. Je prépare de quoi le faire voyager sans qu'il se sente trop mal.

Hanji hocha la tête. Elle retourna à l'extérieur afin de préparer la monture d'Eren. Moins d'une demi-heure après, ils se mirent en route pour retourner à la garnison. Eren avait pris Levi devant lui et se dernier s'était mis en mode koala contre son alpha. Une couverture les emballait sans entraver les mouvements d'Eren. Ils ne firent aucune halte. Le brun sentait par moment le noiraud le serrer plus fort que d'habitude, signe que son état empirait.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, il était presque minuit. Levi fut amené directement à l'étage médical des oméga, le séparant provisoirement d'Eren qui dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas protester. Devant la porte, il retrouva Erwin qui attendait assis sur l'un des sièges. Le blond se redressa en entendant du bruit. Quand il vit l'état de Levi, son regard devint triste.

\- Comment va Armin ?

\- Je n'ai pas plus de nouvelles depuis qu'il est entré dans le bâtiment. Hanji est partie à ta recherche aussitôt qu'elle avait diagnostiqué le mal qui rongeait Armin, craignant pour la vie de Levi. Et lui, comment va-t-il ?

\- Pas très fort. J'ai eu peur la nuit dernière, je dois bien l'avouer. L'arrivée d'Hanji, m'a soulagé mais inquiété un peu plus aussi. Cela lui est arrivé hier soir, si soudainement. Je me suis senti impuissant.

\- Je te comprends.

Ils s'assirent ensemble et patientèrent pendant de très longues heures que la médecin termine ses analyses. Ils somnolaient tous les deux, quand la porte s'ouvrit finalement.

\- Alors ? Demandèrent-ils en même temps.

\- Il s'agit bien d'un manque, mais il y a un problème de taille. Sans la drogue de base, je ne pourrais pas les soigner.

\- Mais jusque maintenant, nous n'avons jamais pu mettre la main sur un seul échantillon. Et tu ne peux pas la reconstituer à partir du sang de Levi et Armin.

\- Impossible. Il ne reste plus que des molécules dispersées dans le sang. Certaines ont déjà dû se dissoudre depuis longtemps. Sans la composition intégrale, je ne pourrais pas trouver d'antidote.

\- Erwin, on doit lancer l'attaque plutôt que prévu. Il en va de la vie de nos compagnons.

\- Eren a raison pour une fois. Leur organisme se détruit petit à petit et leur état ne va pas aller en s'améliorant. Il nous faut agir vite.

\- On ne peut pas y aller non plus les yeux fermés. On doit mettre en place un plan d'action et cela ne se fait pas en un claquement de doigt.

\- Oui, mais il s'agit de sauver la vie de Levi et d'Armin.

\- Je le sais très bien, tu crois que cela ne m'affecte pas, peut être. Armin est mon compagnon.

\- Écoutez les garçons. Pas la peine de vous battre ici. Allez mettre un plan d'action en place et moi je vais faire mon boulot pour les maintenir en vie. Mais faites au plus vite.

Elle repartit aussitôt auprès de ses deux patients.

Erwin et Eren se dirigèrent vers le bureau du premier. Ils passèrent la nuit complète à établir un plan avec les informations collectées ces dernières semaines par des alphas infiltrés. À l'aurore, leur stratégie était ficelée. Erwin demanda à son aide de camp de regrouper tout le monde après le petit déjeuner dans la cour.

 **oOOooOOo**

Tout le monde se demandait les raisons qui valaient une convocation de tout le monde. Ceci était assez rare et généralement, c'était en cas d'attaque. Hors, aucun bruit de couloir, n'avait fait vent d'un état d'alerte ou autre. Il y eut alors durant le premier repas de la journée, de nombreuses spéculations sans vraiment aucun fondement.

À huit heure trente du matin tapante, plus de deux cents soldats étaient au garde à vous dans la cours principale. Eren rejoignit son équipe. Tous attendaient, dorénavant Erwin. Certains essayèrent de soutirer les informations au brun.

Après une rapide douche, Erwin passa par le bureau d'Hanji afin de prendre des nouvelles des deux oméga.

\- Pour le moment, j'ai réussi à stabiliser leur état. Ils sont sous calmant. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps cela durera et les plonger dans cet état-là n'est pas forcément bon.

\- Je vois. Tu as fais la liste de ce que tu veux que l'on te ramène ?

\- Une liste ? Non, je viens avec vous. Mike s'occupera des patients. J'ai besoin d'inspecter les lieux, il se peut que je trouve quelque chose auquel je ne penserais pas dans l'immédiat.

\- Tu as trente minutes pour te préparer.

\- T'en fais pas, j'ai déjà tout préparer.

\- Tu seras placée sous la protection de l'équipe d'Eren, donc évites de lui désobéir.

\- Oh Erwin, comme si cela était mon genre. J'obéirais à Eren les yeux fermés.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela sonne presque comme faux.

\- C'est pas sympa de ta part. Bon allez, tu n'as pas quelque chose à faire. Après tu vas dire que c'est moi qui te retarde. On se retrouve près des écuries dans trente minutes, chef.

Erwin quitta le bâtiment et se rendit là où tous les hommes l'attendait. Il monta sur l'estrade et tout le monde se mit au garde à vous. Il regarda l'assemblée devant vous et inspira avant de se lancer dans son discours. Les soldats écoutèrent sans dire un mot, mais on pouvait ressentir chez certains une joie de pouvoir enfin passer à l'action. Erwin donna tous les objectifs de la mission et de l'importance de celle-ci. Aussitôt le discours terminé, tout le monde s'affaira dans les préparatifs. Moins de trente minutes plus tard, tout le monde était près pour le grand combat.

Erwin et son escouade ouvrirent le chemin. L'armée était coupée en une vingtaine d'escouades qui s'étendaient sur plusieurs kilomètres afin de couvrir le maximum de terrain et de pouvoir encercler l'un des repères où se trouvaient des centaines d'oméga prisonniers et torturés.

* * *

prochain chapitre le 27 janvier


	18. Chapter 18

**Note de l'auteure : aucune excuse pour mon retard à part le syndrome de la page blanche et une démotivation. Voici un chapitre cours, mais le suivant sera autour des 2000 mots je pense.**

 **Merci de me suivre et de me commenter.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : infiltration**

Qu'est ce qui avait merdé dans leur mission ? Se demandait Erwin. Ce n'était pas possible. Tout le monde avait été prévenu qu'à la dernière minute et pourtant leur ennemi avait été mis au courant. Qui était la taupe à l'intérieur de ses troupes ?

Ils étaient arrivés sans problème jusqu'à la planque. Après avoir laissé à une certaine distance les chariots et les chevaux, ils avaient pénétré dans le bâtiment. Mais alors que les premiers hommes entrèrent, une explosion retentit et les trois premiers soldats étaient morts déchiquetés par la déflagration. L'équipe médical n'avait rien pu faire.

Il avait dû réfléchir à un autre plan pour pouvoir entrer à l'intérieur, en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas trop de dégâts à l'intérieur. Il avait alors divisé tout le monde en équipe de trois et chacun prit une entrée différente, que cela soit une porte ou une fenêtre. Des hommes furent postés en hauteur et une équipe se chargea de surveiller l'entrée. Il tint à ce qu'Hanji reste avec l'équipe d'Eren.

Cette dernière fit le tour le plus discrètement avant de trouver une entrée à l'étage. Il fallait juste escalader à un arbre pour atteindre la fenêtre du premier. Ce ne fut pas facile pour Hanji qui était plus dans son laboratoire. À l'aide d'un couteau, il força la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir sans pour autant briser la vitre. Il pénétra le premier, faisant attention à tout signe de présence d'autres pièges. Quand la zone fut sûre, il fit signe à son équipe de le rejoindre. Ils sortirent leur arme à feu tout en restant au maximum sur leur garde. Hanji se retrouva juste derrière Eren. Le brun, ne voulait pas qu'elle coure dans tous les sens.

Ils progressèrent lentement dans l'étage, écoutant le moindre bruit, mais tout ce qui répondait à leur avancée, fut le silence. Mais un silence qui semblait lourd et oppressant. Une après l'autre les portes étaient ouvertes et les pièces fouillées. Ils ne trouvèrent rien qui puissent les aider à trouver un remède pour les oméga.

Le plus étrange était que le bâtiment entier semblait vide, comme si jamais personne ne l'avait occupé. Quand ils finirent de faire le tour de l'étage, ils descendirent rejoindre les autres au rez-de-chaussé. Eren, Erwin et Hanji se mirent un peu à l'écart.

\- Pas le moindre document où trace que des expériences ont été réalisées ici, commenta Eren à Erwin.

\- De notre côté, le néant aussi. Quelqu'un les a prévenu. Il y a encore deux jours, ça grouillait de monde ici.

\- Oui mais qui ? En moins de trois heures nous sommes partis et personne n'aurait eut le temps de faire l'aller retour.

\- Je le sais très bien. Bon on va continuer les recherches. Le rez-de-chaussé est plus grand que les étages.

Chacune des équipes repartit à la fouille du bâtiment. Durant plus d'une heure, ils progressèrent très lentement. L'unité d'Eren finit par arriver dans la dernière pièce. Ils en firent rapidement le tour et comme toutes les autres avant ne trouvèrent rien. Pourtant au moment de repartir, Hanji se stoppa net. Quelque chose la perturba.

\- Eren, vient voir.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu ne sens par quelque chose ?

\- Non aucune odeur à part de la moisissure.

\- Non, je ne te parle pas de ça. Il n'y a aucune fenêtre et pourtant je sens un léger courant d'air.

Eren se concentra quelques instants et sentit aussi ce tout petit souffle. Il devait y avoir un passage quelque part. Il ordonna à son équipe de chercher une entrée secrète quelque part dans la pièce. Tout le monde se mit à l'oeuvre, frôlant le moindre centimètre de mur avec ses mains, mais aussi le sol. Ils bougèrent les caisses. Soudain l'un de ses équipiers leva la main pour attirer son attention.

\- Ici, il y a un vent frais qui passe pas la fissure.

\- Montre voir.

Eren passa sa main pour confirmer les dires de son subordonné. Hanji était derrière lui, l'excitation montant d'un cran.

\- Jan, va prévenir Erwin. Il doit être près de l'entrée. Reprends exactement le même chemin. Les autres avec moi. On va ouvrir le passage et avancer lentement. Soyez sur vos gardes.

Eren tâtonna pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à trouver enfin le moyen d'ouvrir la porte dérobée. Quelqu'un se tint en face de l'ouverture, prêt à faire feu. Puis le brun ouvrit la marche, arme à la main. Ils durent allumer leur lampes afin d'éclairer au moins leurs pieds.

Le couloir dans lequel ils venaient de s'engager était noir. Eren fixa avec sa lumière les murs pour se faire une idée du lieu où ils venaient de pénétrer. C'était de la roche et de la terre, donc une galerie construite par l'homme. Les parois suintaient et une odeur nauséabonde souleva leur estomac. La galerie descendait en continue, mais avec une pente faible. Elle était étroite et ne permettait pas à plusieurs personnes de se tenir côte à côte. Avec un couteau, Eren traça une flèche, indiquant le sens qu'ils empruntaient pour qu'Erwin sache dans quelle direction aller. Pendant presque cinq minutes, ils avancèrent dans un long corridor avant d'arriver à une intersection. Là ils s'arrêtèrent tous. Eren ordonna le silence complet afin de se concentrer sur la direction à prendre. Il ferma les yeux afin de développer son ouïe et son odorat. Il dirigea ses sens dans chacune des galeries, les unes après les autres. Il y avait 3 possibilités en plus de celle dont ils venaient. Il n'y avait aucun bruit qui provenait d'un seul des couloirs ce qui ne l'aidait pas. Toutefois, l'un des passages dégageait une forte odeur répugnante.

\- Oh prend à droite. Préparez vous à combattre.

Il traça un E à l'entrée du passage qu'ils allaient emprunter. Ils avancèrent pendant deux minutes sans voir de modification par rapport à avant. Puis, soudainement, le couloir s'élargit. Ils purent se mettre presque tous les uns à côté des autres. Ils finirent par déboucher sur une vaste pièce faiblement éclairée. Ce fut avec la plus grande prudence qu'ils entrèrent dedans.

La pièce était de forme circulaire et dans les parois il y avait pas loin d'une vingtaine de grille. Sur la gauche, une porte était fermée. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière eux. Eren fit signe de se mettre en position au cas où cela serait l'ennemi. Quelques instants plus tard, la silhouette d'Erwin se dessina.

\- Tu as fait vite, lui chuchota Eren.

\- Mieux vaut être nombreux. J'ai laissé une équipe monter la garde à l'entrée du passage. On est où ?

\- De ce que j'aperçois, je dirais les cachots pour oméga. Il n'y a l'air d'avoir personne. Par contre ce qui m'inquiète c'est cette odeur nauséabonde qui est extrêmement forte ici.

\- Tu penses que ….

\- Va falloir vérifier chaque cellule.

\- OK. Toi va vers la gauche avec Hanji et allait fouiller la pièce annexe, au vue de la porte que je vois. Nous on fouille les prisons.

Eren avec son équipe se dirigea directement vers la pièce fermée, sans même jeter un œil dans les cellules dont ils passaient à côté. Prudemment, il ouvrit la porte. Hanji découvrit alors la pièce qu'elle cherchait tellement. Celle qui allait lui apporter les réponses qu'elle espérait tant pour sauver les compagnons de ses deux amis.

Elle entra dans la pièce, et alluma la seule lumière disponible. Levant les yeux sur ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle, elle se figea aussitôt. Elle eut l'impression d'être entrée dans une chambre des horreurs. Malgré sa témérité, une violente nausée la prit soudain et elle ne pu s'empêcher de rendre le peu qu'elle avait encore dans l'estomac.

Eren qui n'était pas encore entré dans la pièce, se précipita aussitôt vers la brune.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Hanji ? Demanda-t-il.

\- C'est un véritable cauchemar ! Dis moi que je rêve et que je vais me réveiller, Eren. Regarde devant.

Le brun leva alors les yeux dans la direction que pointait son amie. Son coeur sembla s'arrêter.

* * *

prochain chapitre quand il sera rédigé


	19. Chapter 19

**16\. Découvertes**

Désolation.

Horreur.

Cauchemar.

Irréalité.

Il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour décrire ce que voyait chacun membre des ailes de la liberté. C'était au-delà de ce que l'être humain pouvait être capable de faire. L'homme était-il tombé si bas pour avoir osé faire ça sans aucun sentiment et ressentiment ? Ces barbares avaient-ils perdus toute humanité ? Était-ce donc dans ce genre d'endroit qu'avaient vécu Levi et Armin ?

Ni Erwin, Ni Eren et ni Hanji, n'arrivaient à croire qu'ils avaient vécu à cet enfer.

Dans chacune des prisons, des dizaines de cadavres étaient entassés. Leur mort ne remontait qu'à quelques heures tout au plus. L'état des cadavres en disait long sur le traitement qu'ils avaient subit. Ils étaient maigres, à en voir chacune de leurs côtes.

Erwin fit appeler l'équipe médicale afin qu'ils fassent un premier bilan sur le pourquoi de l'état de ces pauvres oméga.

Du côté d'Eren et d'Hanji, ils avaient l'impression d'être entrés dans le laboratoire de Frankenstein. Sur une table de soin, un corps mutilé d'un oméga. Au vue de la situation, ils avaient été interrompu en pleine dissection. Un peu plus loin il y avait de grands tubes dans lesquels baignaient des oméga, sûrement morts eux aussi. Des étagères à gauche et à droite avec des morceaux de corps, s'étalaient sur plusieurs mètres.

Eren comprit pourquoi Hanji semblait si retournée. Et il n'en menait pas plus qu'elle en sachant que son oméga avait sûrement vécu ce genre d'expérience.

\- Hanji, quitte cette salle. Tu n'as pas à subir ça.

\- Non Eren. Il est de mon devoir de trouver des réponses à nos questions. Ce serait plutôt à toi de quitter cet endroit. Je sais ce que tu penses. Tu t'imagines Levi à la place ou même Armin.

\- Je vais rester pour t'aider. Vu tout ce qu'i fouiller, autant s'y mettre à plusieurs.

Ils se mirent aussitôt au travail, essayant de penser le moins possible à tous les cadavres présent autour d'eux. Hanji trouva plusieurs caisses de papiers. Elle demanda à l'un de l'équipe d'Erwin de remonter le tout aux chariots. Elle étudierait le tout une fois à l'air libre.

Plusieurs soldats durent quitter l'endroit en raison de la trop forte odeur de putréfaction et de sang. Les images devant eux n'arrangeaient rien. C'était un véritable charnier. Malheureusement ils n'avaient pas le temps d'enterrer tous les corps. Le temps était compté pour sauver leur deux camarades.

Durant encore plus de deux heures, Hanji et Eren retournèrent le laboratoire, ramassant le moindre document. Erwin quand à lui trouva un genre de registre et le prit afin de l'étudier une fois rentrée.

\- Hanji, viens voir, j'ai trouvé de drôle de fiole avec des numéros dessus.

\- Ne touche à rien. J'arrive.

Elle confia une nouvelle liasse de papiers au soldat près d'elle et se dirigea vers le brun. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce qu'il voulait lui montrer. Elle se retint de justesse de sauter de joie. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour ça.

\- Il faut trouver une caisse et prendre toutes les fioles. Ce sont les fameuses drogues. Il y a peut être celle dont on a besoin. Cherchons encore, il y a sûrement les antidotes quelque part.

Quand enfin, ils ressortirent de là, le soleil déclinait déjà. Une fois tout chargé dans les chariots, une équipe descendit avec Erwin avec des barils. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser les corps de ces pauvres victimes pourrir ainsi. Ils en avaient dénombré deux cent quarante-huit en tout.

Au moment de partir, il mit le feu et en moins d'une minute tout s'embrasa à l'intérieur.

\- On va s'éloigner de là le plus possible, mais nous rentrerons au quartier général que demain. On va instaurer des tours de garde de deux heures pour que tout le monde puisse se reposer, annonça Erwin. Eren, avec ton équipe essayait de nous trouver un endroit pour la nuit.

\- On s'y colle.

Eren et ses deux coéquipiers partirent aussitôt au galop. Le reste du convoi mettait plus de temps pour avancer, les chariots étant très chargés par la collecte d'Hanji. Cette dernière n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était d'éplucher tous les documents pour enfin avoir les réponses à ses trop nombreuses questions. Mais pour cela elle allait devoir patienter encore un petit peu. Elle espérait qu'au quartier général, Mike arrivait à gérer l'état des deux oméga, tout comme elle espérait trouver l'antidote et ainsi les sauver et aider à l'avenir tous les oméga qu'ils réussiraient à libérer.

Quand ils installèrent le campement enfin, la nuit était tombée depuis plus d'une heure. Le repas fut composé pour chacun des rations militaires qu'ils avaient pris. Personne ne parlait, tous restaient assez silencieux. Rapidement, ceux qui n'étaient pas de garde se couchèrent pour se reposer un maximum. Hanji avait fait décharger deux caisses de papiers afin de pouvoir les étudier durant la nuit. Dans ces moments-là, elle arrivait peu à dormir et était même capable de cumuler les nuits blanches pour trouver les réponses à ses problèmes. Elle prenait vraiment son métier très à coeur. Erwin lui tint compagnie durant une partie de la nuit, avant de finalement aller se reposer un peu pour pouvoir diriger les hommes en cas d'attaque.

Eren avait pris le premier tour de garde, malgré sa grande fatigue. D'être loin de son oméga, qui en plus était au plus mal, ne l'aidait pas à être tranquille. Il aurait tellement voulu être près de lui et le veiller jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau sur pied, à lui en faire baver, mais aussi à l'aimer à sa façon. Car oui, sous son caractère froid et distant, Levi était quelqu'un de très passionné, à sa façon, c'était tout. Et le brun, l'aimait pour cela. Il n'y avait pas que son instinct qui l'avait attiré, mais aussi son attitude, son regard d'acier. Sous ses airs durs, c'était une personne qui avait besoin d'être aimé et protégé et il s'était fait la promesse de le faire.

Quand l'aube vint, Eren et Erwin pénétrèrent sous la tente d'Hanji. Ils ne furent même pas de la voir encore le nez dans les papiers et des cernes sous les yeux, digne d'un mort-vivant.

\- Des nouvelles ? Demanda le blond.

\- Oui, oui, les notes abandonnées sont riches de renseignements. J'ai trouvé un journal qui retrace toutes les expériences qu'ils ont effectué sur les trois dernières années. Apparemment les oméga capturés étaient triés dès leur arrivée. Certains étaient prévus pour devenir des esclaves sexuels et d'autres à des expériences. Ils voulaient créer des esclaves oméga plus résistant pour leur commerce. Mais aussi et là je trouve cela impressionnant, bien que sachez le je suis contre ce genre de pratique, ils voulaient faire en sorte que les oméga mâle qui résiste mieux, puissent devenir porteur de bébé.

\- Mais pourquoi vouloir à tout prix changer la nature humaine ? S'insurgea Eren.

\- La folie des hommes. Ils sont stupides et n'hésite pas à torturer leurs congénères pour maîtriser leur propre vie.

\- Mais c'est horrible. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi on en arrive à de telles extrémités. Regarde ceux qu'ils ont fait à Levi et à Armin.

\- Je le sais Eren, je le sais très bien. Pour l'instant je n'ai rien trouvé de bien concluant. Je continuerai de parcourir tous les documents dès notre arrivée au quartier général. D'ailleurs on part quand ? Je m'inquiète un peu quand même.

\- On ne devrait plus tarder à partir. Je vais réveiller tout le monde. Toi range ta paperasse, indiqua Erwin avant de sortir de sous la tente.

Moins de deux heures plus tard, le convoi reprit la route. Durant le reste du trajet, Eren et Erwin échangèrent beaucoup entre eux. Leur mission principale à leur retour était de trouver enfin la taupe et la mettre hors d'état de nuit, sans pour autant la tuer immédiatement. Ils devaient en apprendre le plus sur celui ou celle qui faisait ça, ainsi que sur l'organisation qui l'embauchait.

* * *

prochain chapitre quand il sera rédigé

Réponse à ciboulette : merci pour ton commentaire. Il n'est pas inutile du tout. Il m'a boosté.


	20. Chapter 20

**17\. Dilemme**

 **POV Levi**

Douleur, froid, vide, autant de sensation que mon corps tentait de rejeter, mais en vain. Je n'arrivais pas à parler, ni même à ouvrir les yeux.

Où est-ce que j'étais ? Je ne sentais plus l'odeur d'Eren près de moi et cela inquiétait mon côté animal. J'avais l'impression de tomber dans un puits sans fond. Ma chute finirait-elle un jour par s'arrêter ou pas ?

J'entendais des voix, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom dessus. Mais une chose était sûre, il n'y avait pas la voix d'Eren. Je voulais entendre mon alpha, je voulais le voir. Je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ils semblaient trop lourd. Je me sentis happé de nouveau par le sommeil.

 **POV Eren**

On était rentré depuis quelques heures maintenant et je n'avais toujours pas été autorisé à voir Levi. Erwin avait eu le même refus. Tous les deux étions repartis vers nos tâches de fins de missions. J'avais envie de terminer au plus vite mon rapport de mission.

Depuis notre découverte du charnier, je n'arrêtais pas de me poser tout un tas de questions. Pourquoi avaient-ils fait ça ? Était-ce vraiment des humains pour être capable d'autant d'ignominie ? Je n'étais même pas sûr de pouvoir faire encore mon travail correctement le jour où je rencontrerais ces meurtriers, ces bouchers. Je le savais très bien que je serais capable de perdre mon sang froid et de massacrer tous ceux qui avaient torturer avant de tuer des centaines d'oméga. En revoyant ces images de corps démembrés, défigurés, déshumanisés, j'imaginais alors toutes les atrocités que Levi avait pu subir.

De rage mon poing heurta violemment mon bureau, faisant sursauter le soldat qui venait de rentrer.

\- Excusez-moi monsieur, je reviendrais plus tard.

\- Non, tu peux entrer. Désolé, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. As-tu la liste que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Oui, monsieur. J'ai trouvé la liste des entrées et sorties depuis l'arrivée des deux oméga, mais aussi la listes des courriers entrant et sortant.

\- C'est très bien. Merci beaucoup. Tu peux déposais tout cela sur le bureau. Tiens, je te donne mon rapport. Si tu pouvais le transmettre à Erwin, s'il te plaît.

\- Tout de suite, monsieur. Au fait, le docteur Hanji, me fait vous dire que vous pouvez aller voir l'oméga Levi.

\- Merci.

Enfin, je commençais à désespérer de pouvoir le voir rapidement. J'attendais tout de même, que le soldat quitte mon bureau pour me rendre au chevet de mon compagnon. Je savais que cela était encore trop tôt pour qu'il soit sortit d'affaire, elle devait lui avoir fait qu'une batterie d'examen.

En me dirigeant vers la partie, hôpital, je fus étonné de voir tout le corps médical en bran bas le combat. Hanji devait sûrement monopoliser toutes ses équipes pour trouver une solution. J'entrais dans la chambre de Levi. Il y avait peu de lumière, les rideaux étaient tirés. J'entendais le bip régulier des machines auxquels il était relié. Cela me faisait beaucoup de peine de le voir dans cet état là. Je m'approchais de son lit, pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Sa peau était glacée. Je ne fis pas attention à l'entrée d'Hanji dans la pièce.

\- Son état c'est encore dégradé, malheureusement. Il a souffert de nombreux délires plus ou moins violent durant nos quelques heures d'absence. Molbit et Mike ont fait le maximum pour le maintenir en vie.

\- Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose dans tout ce que l'on a ramené ? Lui demandais-je sans la regarder.

\- Tout le monde est sur le pied de guerre. Ne t'en fais pas, on va trouver un antidote pour lui. Je vais par contre avoir besoin de toi.

\- Si je peux aider.

\- Oh oui, car je doute que tu voudrais que cela soit quelqu'un d'autre qui le fasse.

\- Que veux tu ?

\- J'ai besoin de ta chaleur corporelle pour faire remonter celle de Levi. En temps normal, déjà un oméga a une température habituelle légèrement supérieure à celle des alpha. De plus, le fait d'avoir un contact avec son alpha devrait peut être le calmer. Vous êtes liés.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi pour ça. Mais dépêche toi de trouver ce putain de médicament.

\- Je ne dormirais pas avant de l'avoir trouvé. Si besoin appuies sur ce bouton. Je repasserais plus tard. Toi, repose toi un peu.

Une fois la doc' de partie, je me mis en boxer, pliant mes affaires et les déposant sur la chaise. Je ne voulais pas fâcher Levi si jamais il finissait par se réveiller. Je me glisser le plus discrètement possible sous les couvertures et le prit dans mes bras. Ce n'était pas évident avec tous ces fils. Elle aurait peut être pu les retirer pour le moment. Malgré que cela ne soit pas le soir, je me sentis partir dans un long sommeil.

 **POV Hanji**

Un traitement, je devais trouver un traitement urgemment. La survie d'Armin et de Levi et de peut être de centaines autres oméga en dépendait. Je n'arrêtais pas de faire les cents pas entre chaque équipe de recherche les poussant plus ou moins à bout de leur patience. Mike à un moment, me fit sortir de la pièce pour que je puisse les laisser travailler.

Mais je me sentais impuissante. J'avais déjà découvert certaines choses sur les expériences menaient sur les oméga, mais rien concernant un contre poison, le moindre antidote.

J'avais déjà fais le tour de mes deux patients du moment. Ils étaient chacun avec leur alpha. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour l'instant. Et encore, je n'étais pas persuadée que cela leur soit d'une grande utilité. Mais on ne savait jamais. Un miracle pouvait très bien arriver.

Alors que je tournais en rond dans mon bureau, sous la surveillance de Molbit, Mike arriva au pas de course, manquant un peu de renverser au passage mon précieux aide de camps.

\- L'une des équipa a trouvé quelque chose.

Je bousculais tout le monde pour me précipiter vers le laboratoire. Sur place, il y avait du monde de réunis autour d'une table sur laquelle était éparpillée des tas de notes.

\- Ah docteur Hanji, nous avons trouvé une molécule qui annulerait les changements s'effectuant sur les oméga.

\- Très bien, très bien. Il vous faudrait combien de temps pour la créer ?

\- Je ne sais pas, quelques heures voir quelques jours. Mais il faut encore compter aussi le délai des tests avant de pouvoir l'injecter à qui que ce soit.

\- On a pas le temps de faire des tests. Je vais vous trouver celui qui fera le cobaye. On n'a pas le choix. Molbit, aide les à réaliser cette molécule. Vous avez quatre heures et pas une de plus.

Je partis aussitôt en direction de la chambre de Levi. C'était le plus ancien des oméga, mais aussi celui qui avait le plus de résistance physiquement. J'espérais juste pouvoir le réveiller et qu'il comprenne ma demande. Toutefois, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir Eren en obstacle.

\- Il est hors de question que Levi soit encore un cobaye. Il a déjà assez souffert comme ça. Je t'ai demandé de trouver un remède, pas de le torturer encore plus.

\- Écoute Eren, on a peut être trouvé la molécule, mais le temps presse et on n'a pas le temps de faire les tests. Cela nous prendrait des mois, voir des années. Laisse moi en parler à Levi et lui demander son avis. Il est plus résistant qu'Armin, c'est pour ça que je viens vers lui. Laisse moi au moins lui poser la question. Je ne ferais rien sans son accord.

Je vis alors bouger contre Eren, son compagnon. Il semblait encore plus épuisé qu'avant. Son état se détériorait de plus en plus.

\- Vos gueules, tous les deux, dit-il avec difficulté.

\- Levi, murmura Eren.

\- Teste ta merde sur moi.

\- Mais Levi, tu ne..

\- J'ai dis ta gueule Eren. C'est ma si cela peut en sauver d'autre alors je suis prêt à le faire.

J'étais contente, malgré sa semi conscience, Levi avait entendu la conversation et je gagnais de précieuses minutes. Il acceptait comme je le pensais. Il préférait sacrifier sa vie pour sauver celle des autres. Il l'avait souvent fait pour sauver Armin.

\- La molécule sera prête dans un peu moins de quatre heures. Je ne sais pas encore quels seront les effets et si cela marchera, Levi, mais sache qu'on sera à ton chevet jusqu'au bout.

\- T'as intérêt à réussir ou je reviendrais de l'autre monde pour te botter le cul.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Je vais vous laisser pour le moment. Je reviendrais avec l'injection plus tard.

Je quittais sans attendre leur réponse. Je n'en avais pas besoin. Ils avaient besoin de temps pour eux et ils devaient profiter de peut-être leur dernières heures ensemble. Rien que d'y penser, cela me peinait beaucoup. Si jamais Levi mourrait, Eren ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

* * *

prochain chapitre quand il sera rédigé (15 jours maximum)

Réponse à:

ciboulette : ouais je sais je suis cruelle à faire avancer trop lentement l'intrigue ^^. je vais essayer d'accélérer un peu plus les choses prochainement. La réponse pour Levi et Armin arrivera d'ici un à deux chapitres si tout va bien.

ftgf49 : et moi plus j'écris les chapitres et moins je trouve ma fiction géniale ^^'. Merci pour ton encouragement. Voici la suite

AmberMetal : oui j'ai eu l'inspiration. Sinon la cadence est d'un chapitre tous les 15 jours. T'en fais pas Armin reviendra bientôt sur le devant de la scène. C'est pas évident de mettre en évidence deux couples en même temps. J'ai décidé de faire impasse sur Mikasa pour le moment pour éviter de lui mettre le rôle surprotecteur sur le dos. En effet elle était là au moment de l'enlèvement.


	21. Chapter 21

**18\. Nouvelles vies**

A l'étage où se trouvaient Armin et Levi, tout était silencieux. Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'on n'entendait plus hurler Levi qui durant trois jours avait eu l'impression qu'on le démembrait, lui arrachait les entrailles. Plus d'une fois le jeune oméga avait voulu qu'on le tue pour mettre fin à toutes ses souffrances. Hanji lui avait injecté le produit qui dans sa très lente diffusion avait laissé un sillon brûlant dans le moindre vaisseau sanguin. Eren avait été forcé de quitter la pièce, son côté alpha prenant le dessus et menaçant la vie de l'équipe de la scientifique.

Cet enfer avait duré trois jours. Trois jours durant lesquels l'étage avait été vidé complètement. Au bout du troisième jour, Levi avait fini par se calmer. Hanji l'avait drogué de calmant pour qu'il souffre le moins possible. Depuis deux jours, il était comme plongé dans un coma profond. Eren avait pu regagner son chevet et ne le quittait pas.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Armin avait repris conscience, mais son état était toujours jugé préocupant. Hanji lors d'un examen complet avait fait une découverte qui du point de vue scientifique était extraordinaire, mais qui malheureusement pour l'omega, était en train de le tuer. La scientifique avait dû bien peser ses mots pour aller parler à Erwin. Elle ne savait pas comment il réagirait à cette nouvelle. Elle fut donc stupéfaite de ne pas le voir le mettre en colère quand il apprit la nouvelle.

\- Erwin, désolé de te poser la question, mais as-tu compris ce qui se passait à l'intérieur d'Armin ?

\- Oui, soupira-t-il. Tu m'as dit qu'une vie grandissait en lui, mais que les mutations génétiques qu'il avait subi en détention, détruisent son organisme.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Et tu voudrais que j'aille bien comment ? Dit-il en levant le ton. Désolé, ce n'est pas après toi que j'en ai, mais plutôt à toutes ses ordures qui lui ont fait subir ça.

\- Cela ne fait rien, je comprends et je préfère te voir énervé que trop calme.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Le mieux pour lui serait de lui extraire l'embryon, mais je crains qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard pour le faire, sans compter que sa vie est vraiment très fragile. A l'heure actuelle, il ne survivrait même pas au traitement que j'ai administré à Levi.

\- Je vois.

\- Sache que je n'abandonne pas et que mon équipe et moi-même feront tout pour le sauver.

\- Merci Hanji. Et Levi, comment va-til ?

\- Toujours inconscient. Mais il n'hurle plus de douleur depuis qu'on lui a injecté du sang provenant d'Eren. Je ne pensais pas que cela marcherait.

\- J'espère qu'il s'en sortira aussi.

\- Il est fort. Ils sont tous les deux forts. Vous avez avancé sur l'espion ?

\- Oui Eren aurait trois suspects. Pour le moment, j'ai demandé à des hommes de confiance de les filer en permanence. On attend de voir ce que cela donne.

Hanji repartit voir où en était ses équipes de recherches. Ils avaient parcouru les documents saisis lors de l'expédition et maintenant, l'heure était au bilan des recherches.

 **oOOooOOo**

Deux jours s'écoulèrent encore sans le moindre signe positif des oméga. Toutefois au cours de la dernière nuit, alors qu'Eren dormait dans le lit d'hôpital, Levi dans ses bras, ce dernier s'éveilla abruptement. Ses sens étaient en alerte. Il se sentait oppressé. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour identifier son alpha comme la cause de cette désagréable sensation. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et seul les lumières des machines éclairaient faiblement.

Ce n'était pas sa chambre. Il n'était pas chez lui. Il sentit Eren bouger derrière lui, sans pour autant se réveiller. Quelque chose d'autre le dérangea. Il fronça le nez en sentant une odeur de sueur. Il détestait vraiment ça. Il avait l'impression d'être sale.

Il voulut se lever, mais deux bras le retenaient en otage.

\- Eren, dégage de là.

\- Mmmmmm, lui répondit une voix endormie derrière lui qui resserra son étreinte.

Il vit rouge rapidement. Il détestait vraiment être sale et il venait en plus de se rendre compte que son compagnon aussi avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Il commença à bouger alors, tentant ainsi de le réveiller. L'appareil à lequel il était branché, se mit à bipper. Cela eut au moins l'effet de faire venir en courant Hanji et son équipe. Cette dernière en voyant le pauvre oméga tenter de sortir des bras de son alpha se retint d'éclater de rire. Toute l'équipe était heureuse de voir que Levi allait beaucoup mieux.

\- Au lieu de rester là, aidez moi à le virer de là ! râla-t-il.

\- Contente de te voir en pleine forme de nouveau, Levi, lui dit Hanji tout en l'aidant à se défaire des bras d'Eren. Soit pas trop dur avec lui. Il a veillé jour et nuit à ton chevet. Sans compter qu'il t'a donné du sang.

\- Quoi ! Mais t'es folle ! J'suis sûr que tu m'as refilé ses mauvais gènes avec.

\- Ta mauvaise humeur est au rendez-vous, je peux donc patienter pour te faire un bilan.

Levi quitta le lit. Il eut un peu de mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il était alité. La médecin lui indiqua la salle de bains attenante à sa chambre afin qu'il puisse se laver comme il le désirait. L'eau chaude coulant sur son corps, réveilla doucement son corps encore engourdi. Il resta un moment, profitant de ce moment de calme pour essayer de refaire le point sur ses souvenirs. Malheureusement pour lui, ils étaient flous. Il se rappelait être partie avec Eren hors de la garnison pour se reposer, puis il se réveillait à l'hôpital en entendant Eren monter la voix contre la folle. Enfin il se rappela vaguement qu'elle lui demandait de servir de cobaye, ce qu'il avait accepté.

Etait-il enfin guérit ? Apparemment, il ne souffrait plus comme avant. Et qu'était-ce que cette histoire de sang d'Eren en lui ? Beaucoup de question trottaient dans sa tête, à lui donner un début de migraine. Il les repoussa d'un geste de la main, préférant ne penser qu'à l'instant présent. Il fut pourtant sorti de sa détente en entendant la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas et il n'eut pas besoin de demander que son instinct lui souffla l'entrée de son compagnon.

\- Levi ! Tout va bien ? Demanda ce dernier en tirant le rideau de douche.

\- Eren ! Je suis en train de me laver si cela ne se voit pas. Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

\- Oh non, hors de question. Tu m'as fait trop de frayeur pour que je te laisse seul, maintenant.

\- Mais je ne suis pas loin et il n'y a aucun moyen de s'échapper d'ici, même si je le voulais.

\- Je ne bougerais pas.

Levi soupira devant l'entêtement de son alpha. Il n'avait pas besoin de le suivre comme une mère poule.

\- Profites en alors pour te laver, tu pues.

\- Hé, t'es pas sympa avec moi.

\- Juste réaliste.

Il se décala un peu afin de permettre à Eren d'entrer dans la douche, une fois déshabillé. Il lui tendit le gel douche. Une fois tous les deux propres selon les critères de l'oméga, ils retournèrent dans la chambre où les attendaient Hanji. Elle lui fit passer tout un tas de batterie.

\- Où est Armin ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Hanji interrompit son geste et Eren baissa la tête. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prévu de parler dans l'immédiat d'Armin et aucun ne savait comment l'aborder le sujet. Levi le remarqua et cela l'énerva tout en l'inquiétant aussi. Il sentait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave à son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je veux savoir !

\- Calme toi Levi. Tu es encore faible et en convalescence.

\- Alors dites-moi ce qui ne va pas avec Armin.

\- Il se trouve que tous les produits qu'on vous a injecté durant des années ont modifié votre métabolisme. Armin a souffert des mêmes effets que toi. Mais il se trouvait aussi que son corps avait muté de l'intérieur plus rapidement que toi. Nous devions préparer Armin à recevoir la même injection que toi, quand son état s'est sérieusement dégradé, mais il s'est avéré qu'il était enceinte de trop de semaine pour la moindre intervention sans risque pour lui.

\- Mais il va comment ? Tu vas me répondre la binoclarde !

\- Hier matin nous avons procédé à une tentative d'extraire le foetus pour le mettre dans un incubateur. C'est la première fois que l'on tente cette méthode et nous ne savions pas si cela allait marcher.

\- Je n'en ai rien à foutre de tes explications. Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est si Armin va bien.

Eren attrapa par l'arrière son oméga et se mit à crooner. Levi tenta de le repousser mais rapidement le geste de son compagnon l'apaisa légèrement. Il détestait quand son alpha utilisait ce genre de stratagème.

\- Armin se trouve en ce moment…..

\- Hanji vient vite, cria Molbit en entrant dans la pièce.

* * *

prochain chapitre quand il sera rédigé


	22. Chapter 22

_Note : Merci au 12 reviews du précédent chapitre et au 20 reviews du chapitre 20. J'ai dépassé les 200 commentaires, c'est énorme pour une fiction qui a du mal à être écrite. je vous remercie grandement. Vous n'imaginez pas la joie quand je vous lis._

 _Certains vont pleurer, mais voici le dernier chapitre. Dernier, oui, car je ne sais plus quoi mettre. Mais par contre attendez vous à voir pas mal de chapitres HS sur le quotidien de nos deux couples._

 _Je vous laisse découvrir ce dernier pan de l'histoire, démarré il y a plus de 2 ans._

* * *

 **19\. Vers un meilleur lendemain**

Erwin ne parvenait pas à y croire. Son oméga était enfin réveillé. Le traitement qu'Hanji avait tenté, avait réussi apparemment. Enfin il allait devoir attendre le verdict de la scientifique pour le savoir, car pour le moment, Armin ne semblait pas vraiment réagir normalement.

Quand Hanji arriva dans la pièce, elle vira aussitôt le commandant afin de procéder à toute une batterie d'examen. Il patienta aussi tranquillement que possible dans le couloir. Il fut rejoint contre toute attente par Eren et un Levi qui lui avait l'air d'être à nouveau lui-même. Il fut soulagé de le voir en vie. Il espérait maintenant que la scientifique lui annonce aussi une bonne nouvelle.

La brune de l'autre côté de la porte, prélevait du sang, testait les réflexes du jeune oméga. Une chose l'inquiétait était son manque de paroles. Lui qui pourtant parlait beaucoup en temps normal, semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole. Peut être que cela était dû à un état de choc ou à un effet secondaire du traitement. Ce n'était pas le même traitement que Levi avait reçu, mais une version plus légère, si on pouvait dire qu'un traitement était léger.

Elle vit qu'Armin n'avait toujours pas enlevé sa main de son ventre légèrement arrondit. Ses yeux semblaient fixer un point dessus. Soudain des mots sortirent enfin de sa bouche.

-Il y a quelque chose dans mon ventre.

\- Armin, ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas trop grave.

\- Qu'est ce que s'est ?

\- Avant de te le dire, je voudrais que tu répondes à une question. Te rappelles-tu de tests que tu aurais subis du temps de ta captivité ?

Le visage d'Armin se ferma encore plus à l'idée de se rappeler ce genre de souvenir.

-Plus ou moins.

\- Bien. Alors vois-tu, ce que tu as dans le ventre est une des conséquences de ces tests. Tu portes un enfant. Celui d'Erwin pour être exact.

\- Mais c'est impossible.

\- Je le conçois que pour tout le monde, ce miracle de la vie est complètement impossible pour un oméga mâle. Toutefois, c'est la stricte vérité. Mais je ne sais pas si ton corps va accepter cette grossesse jusqu'au bout. Il se trouve qu'il est déjà trop tard pour te le retirer. Pour le moment tu vas devoir le sentir grandir en toi et on va surveiller toute l'évolution, ne t'en fait pas. Le moment venu, nous devrons t'opérer pour le sortir, car tu comprends que tu ne pourras pas accoucher comme une femelle oméga.

\- Mais Erwin, ne va pas être content.

\- Quoi ? Tu penses vraiment qu'Erwin va être mécontent ? Je pense que tu devrais lui demander alors.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Mais si. Et puis il attend et il a veillé sur toi, depuis son retour de mission. Je vais te le chercher.

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de retenir la brune qu'elle avait déjà ouvert la porte pour faire entrer l'alpha.

-Pour le moment seul Erwin peut entrer. Je crois qu'une discussion entre vous deux est nécessaire. Prenez tout le temps nécessaire.

\- On repassera plus tard. On va rentrer chez nous, pour le moment, répondit Eren.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que Levi pouvait quitter le bâtiment.

\- Et moi j'ai pas envie de rester ici plus longtemps.

La scientifique regarda le couple quelques instants avant de finalement abandonner et de laisser l'oméga retourner dans son foyer, sous condition de revenir si jamais, il y avait le moindre signe de rechute.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'appartement avait beau être petit, mais Levi appréciait son chez soi, qui était pour lui un signe de liberté et qui lui permettait de s'épanouir vraiment. Il savait très bien qu'ici il pourrait se rétablir correctement. Il se faisait toutefois du souci pour son ami et compagnon d'infortune, même si pour lui aussi il avait désormais un compagnon pour veiller sur lui.

Il prit la couverture qui se trouvait sur le sofa et s'y installa afin de regarder la télé, à défaut de pouvoir faire autre chose pour le moment. Il fut rejoint par Eren, et il se cala contre lui afin d'avoir un maximum de chaleur. Le jeune alpha content du geste de son oméga, et l'entoura avec son bras. Ils passèrent ainsi tranquillement la fin de leur journée.

 **oOOooOOo**

Pendant presque une heure, Armin et Erwin avaient parlé ensemble. L'alpha avait mis beaucoup de temps à convaincre son oméga qu'il acceptait ce bébé qui malgré les circonstances de sa possibilité horrible, cela restait un miracle. Armin voulut ensuite savoir tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le moment de sa crise. Il avait perdu la notion de temps et se sentait perdu. Le plus âgé prit alors le temps de tout lui relater, ainsi que la découverte du charnier. Il n'entrait pas pour autant dans les détails et surveillait tout le long du récit, les réactions de son oméga.

Quand Hanji revint, elle ne put l'autoriser à rentrer dans ses quartiers, au moins pour les prochaines soixante douze heures. Un deuxième lit fut installé à ses côtés afin qu'Erwin puisse rester la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, au moment où Erwin dut aller travailler, Levi vint afin de passer la journée avec son ami. Son instinct d'oméga le poussa sur un côté protecteur.

Dans un sens les deux alphas furent content de savoir leur compagnon respectif ensemble et dans un bâtiment sécuritaire. Erwin modifia les plannings des deux oméga et les mirent pour les mois à venir en congés.

La vie reprit presque une certaine routine. Mais durant toute la grossesse d'Armin, ils se mirent à la chasse aux sorcières. De nombreux repaires de ventes d'esclaves oméga, mais aussi des laboratoires furent mis à jour. Les soldats de la Survey Corporation traquèrent les renégats. Les arrestations se firent toutefois rare et souvent à la fin, il y avait plus de cadavres ennemis qu'autre chose.

Le mouvement de libération des oméga prit rapidement de l'ampleur et de nombreuses recrues vinrent grossir les rangs de l'armée pour le bonheur d'Erwin. Enfin la population se réveillait.

Les cadets de la formation d'Armin et d'Eren vinrent à plusieurs reprises les voir. Tout se déroula sans encombre jusqu'au septième mois de grossesse. Armin commençait à être de plus en plus mal, car son corps n'était pas fait pour accueillir un enfant et le fœtus manqua de place. Un matin ne tenant plus et pris par de violentes contactions, Hanji décida d'extraire le fœtus. Sa localisation était un peu délicate, et Armin dut subir une anesthésie générale. Pour les scientifiques, ils allèrent à la découverte, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Toutefois après une heure d'opération, des pleurs de bébé retentirent dans la pièce. De l'autre côté, Eren, Erwin et Levi furent heureux d'entendre cette nouvelle vie. Dans le cœur de l'oméga, une pointe de jalousie naquit tout de même. Lui n'aurait pas cette chance et sans vraiment le vouloir, aurait voulu aussi avoir un enfant.

Chacun put voir le bébé et Erwin ayant peur de le faire tomber tellement il était petit, refusa de le porter pour le moment. Ce fut une fille et le couple décida de la nommer Historia. La venue de l'enfant fut un véritable rayon de soleil au sein de la garnison. Erwin veilla à ce que la presse laisse tranquille sa famille. Bien qu'unique au monde, l'enfant restait tout de même un être humain.

Ils furent soulagés quand Hanji leur annonça que l'enfant était une béta. Historia allait pouvoir vivre librement et grandir comme tous les enfants, ce que n'avait pas pu connaître Armin.

* * *

Et voila la fiction est finie. Il y aura un épilogue qui sera rédigé je pense courant cette été et promis, il ne sera pas triste. Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout malgré mes soucis de publication irrégulière.


End file.
